La princesa y la sierva
by Jerome Van Eyck
Summary: Tras una terrible batalla que destruye la vida que conocía hasta ahora, Soi-Fong es capturada y hecha prisionera, obligada a sobrevivir entre sus enemigos y quizá nuevos aliados.
1. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo Uno_**

Encerrados en una celda demasiado pequeña para albergarlos cómodamente a todos, la multitud se apiñaba y desplazaba lentamente con movimientos torpes, intentando encontrar algún sitio en el suelo donde poder sentarse y descansar del largo viaje a pie que acababan de hacer. Los carros destinados a transportarlos estaban repletos de objetos de lujo y gran valor que los soldados habían hallado tras tomar la ciudad. El saqueo había sido masivo, tanto que fue imposible transportar en ellos a los prisioneros y fueron obligados a ir a pie las dos semanas que duró el angustioso trayecto, mirando impotentes y humillados cómo sus objetos más preciados viajaban cómodamente para luego ser entregados o vendidos a nuevos dueños. Sin apenas agua y aún menos comida, muchos de los supervivientes de la batalla no fueron capaces de llegar con vida hasta su próximo destino. Muchos veían horrorizados cómo amigos de toda la vida o familiares morían de inanición, sed o bajo el golpe del látigo que duramente recibían cuando sus maltrechos cuerpos se negaban a avanzar un paso más.

De los más de mil cautivos que salieron por las puertas de su antigua ciudad, apenas trescientos fueron capaces de entrar por la puerta de la que ahora iba a ser su nueva ciudad. Por fortuna o desgracia, Soi-Fong era uno de ellos.

Procedente de la nobleza, aunque de una casa menor, sus enemigos se habían cebado con su familia y posesiones, quemando su casa hasta los cimientos, robando todas las reliquias de sus antepasados y pasando por la espada a todos los miembros de su familia que encontrasen.

A ella, sin embargo, no la encontraron en su casa, como a su madre y a sus doncellas. Tampoco la hallaron en el campo de batalla, como a su padre y a sus hermanos. El caos que se produjo en la ciudad fue tal, que en cuanto sonaron las campanas anunciando la llegada del ejército invasor, a Soi-Fong le fue imposible volver a su casa o encontrar a algún familiar.

Fue por eso que al capturarla, la confundieron con la hija de algún artesano o comerciante y la obligaron a formar filas con el resto de prisioneros.

\- ¡Eh, ten cuidado, chico! – Le gritó un hombre algo anciano con el que se había chocado de frente.

\- Lo siento – respondió la chica algo aturdida.

El hombre se limitó a negar con la cabeza con gesto airado y a seguir avanzando con dificultad por la estrecha celda, buscando a alguien conocido, quizá.

Despeinada, con la ropa sucia y estropeada y tan bajita y flacucha que era, no le extrañó nada que la confundieran con un chico. _"Mejor"_ pensó _"Si llegaran a descubrir quién soy realmente, me metería en un lío"._

Reconocía a los hombres y mujeres que compartían celda con ella. Algunas caras podía incluso identificarlas con nombre y apellido. El panadero, una costurera, el mozo de cuadras… Sí, Soi-Fong podía reconocerlos a casi todos, aunque ninguno pudiera reconocerla a ella. Oía también llantos y gemidos que eran ahogados por murmullos y advertencias de los propios compañeros. Y es que, después de dos semanas, algunos no habían terminado de llorar las pérdidas, y la desesperación de no saber qué había sido de sus seres queridos resultaba todavía más angustiosa.

Soi-Fong no había derramado ni una sola lágrima todavía. Estaba más pendiente de consolar a otros o de evitar hacer algún movimiento que despertase la ira de sus captores.

Esta vez, el llanto más cercano procedía de una joven de unos dieciséis años, que estaba sentada en el suelo de gravilla con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Soi-Fong se agachó y se acuclilló a su lado, pasándole un brazo por encima e intentando apaciguarla con alguna palabra de consuelo que en ese momento se le ocurría.

Pero el esfuerzo de la chica no surtió efecto, al contrario, hizo que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes y que empezara a tener pequeños espasmos. _"Si al menos tuviese agua…"_ – pensó desesperanzada.

Los intentos fracasados de Soi-Fong por consolar a la joven se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando un soldado abrió la cancela de su celda y ordenó autoritariamente que hubiera silencio. La joven siguió llorando, aunque esta vez de forma menos llamativa.

\- ¡Callaos! – Bramó el soldado una vez más - A ver, vais a salir de aquí de forma ordenada y en silencio. Os quedaréis en el patio, callados y formando una fila recta. No os moveréis de allí para absolutamente nada hasta que yo lo ordene. ¿Queda claro? – al ver que nadie respondía, le pegó con la fusta a un joven que tenía a su derecha. – ¿Queda claro, idiotas?- Esta vez hubo una temblorosa e insegura respuesta afirmativa, que no hizo sino enfurecer más al soldado y siguió pegándole al joven hasta que se derrumbó en el suelo, sangrando por la espalda. Nadie hizo ademán de ayudarle, tenían demasiado miedo. – No os oigo, basura ¡¿Queda claro?!

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron al unísono con voz algo más fuerte y clara.

\- "¡Sí, señor!" es lo que tenéis que decir la próxima vez que se os pregunte si no queréis acabar como el desgraciado este. - El soldado, que a juzgar por su uniforme y la autoridad que destilaba su voz sería algún oficial menor, poseía un rostro brutal que, acompañado de su corpulencia y de su violencia, inspiraba verdadero miedo. – Bien, ahora salid de aquí. Al primero que hable le cortaré la lengua y al primero que haga una tontería le cortaré la cabeza. ¡Moveos, ya!

Con gesto apremiante, el oficial los instó a salir y, poco a poco, se colocaron en una única fila, tal y como se les había ordenado. Soi-Fong vio como más gente salía de otras celdas contiguas y se disponían de la misma forma. Todos se quedaron quietos y sin hacer el menor ruido, como si fuesen estatuas de mármol.

El sol de la tarde empezaba a caer, y en algunas horas se haría de noche. Llevaba ya un rato de pie cuando se atrevió a mirar en derredor y observó que tanto a izquierda como a derecha los soldados examinaban minuciosamente a algunos de los prisioneros. Cuando le daban el visto bueno, le indicaban que se dirigiese a un poste que había en mitad del patio. Pero cuando negaban con la cabeza, lo mandaban de vuelta a la celda. Cuando le llegó su turno, simplemente pasaron de largo, igual que hicieron con la joven de antes, que se había colocado justo a su lado. Ahora la recordaba. Era la hija mayor del mejor médico de la ciudad, se llamaba Isane, quizás. No la conocía demasiado bien, pero era realmente guapa. Aunque ahora tuviese un aspecto horrible, igual que todos los demás.

Al cabo de una media hora, se llevaron a los hombres apiñados en el poste a otra parte, custodiados siempre por soldados, y al resto los mandaron a agruparse de nuevo en fila, pero esta vez serían dos: una para los hombres, y otra para mujeres, colocados unos en frente de los otros. Todos obedecieron inmediatamente y en completo silencio, como era de esperar. No quedarían ya más de cien.

Comenzaron entonces a venir unas personas ricamente ataviadas, con dos o tres sirvientes siempre alrededor que se dirigían primero al oficial y luego se paseaban por las filas de los que, Soi-Fong acababa de comprenderlo, serían a partir de aquel día esclavos.

Los nobles se paseaban con parsimonia y muy bien atendidos por sus siervos, que se esmeraban en contentar a sus amos sobremanera. Cuando se cruzaban unos nobles con otros, se paraban a charlar y a reír alegremente ante cualquier nadería. Seis o siete nobles eran los que inspeccionaban cuidadosamente el producto antes de decidir si quedárselo o no. Poco a poco, muchos prisioneros y prisioneras fueron siendo seleccionados, abandonando el patio junto a su nuevo amo en cuanto éste hubiera quedado satisfecho con su elección.

Soi-Fong, en un impulso, se había colocado en la fila de los varones, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida entre ellos. Imaginaba que escogerían a los hombres más grandes y bien formados de su fila para desempeñar los trabajos más duros, y al ser ella tan menuda, nadie repararía en su presencia, como así sucedió, y tal vez la calificaran de inútil total y la dejaran irse. _¿Cómo podría servir alguien como yo a un gran señor?- _pensó.

Las horas iban pasando y la cantidad de posibles esclavos menguaba. Ya eran pocos los nobles que quedaban y la mayoría de ellos se habían reunido en un lugar apartado del patio a charlar animadamente. Justo cuando creía que iban a ordenar el volver a las celdas para dar por concluido el "reparto de bienes", oyó los presurosos pasos de un rezagado y ruidoso noble.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Mira lo que tenemos aquí… ¿es que nadie iba a avisarme de esta pequeña fiesta privada? –comentó en cuando alcanzó al oficial, dudando entre responder o no a la pregunta. Decidió simplemente saludarle con una reverencia.

El hombre era alto y bastante entrado en carnes, con el pelo negro grasiento peinado hacia atrás y llevaba un atuendo morado y pulseras y anillos de oro adornando sus regordetas manos. Todo eso sin parar de comer unos pastelillos que traía su sirviente personal en una bandeja y que se colocaba justo a su lado. Lejos de ser discreto, su estruendosa risa llegaba a todos los rincones del patio, incluso hasta los nobles, situados estratégicamente al otro extremo, que le dirigieron una mirada de profundo desagrado. El ejército de siervos que rodeaban a este individuo acataba sus órdenes al momento y reían con prudencia sus chistes, pues estaban más que habituados al carácter de su amo.

Se paseó primero por la fila de los hombres, criticándolos a todos y sacándoles miles de defectos. Soi-Fong no se libró tampoco de su repaso general.

\- ¿Y este chico? ¿De qué serviría a nadie?- exclamó para sí – No tiene ni fuerza ni envergadura, pero seguro que come como una lima. Los de su calaña son peores que las sanguijuelas, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? – preguntó girándose a sus cinco sirvientes.

\- Sí, amo. Tenéis toda la razón – contestaron al unísono.

\- Pues claro que la tengo, idiotas – replicó con orgullo agarrando al mismo tiempo un pastelillo – En fin, cambiemos de aires antes de que se haga de noche del todo.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. El hombre estaba paseándose por la fila de las féminas, ignorando a las mayores y lanzando al aire comentarios obscenos sobre las más jóvenes y de lo que podría hacer con ellas.

Soi-Fong experimentó como en ese momento toda la rabia acumulada durante esos días hervía dentro de ella y pugnaba por salir. Como todo el dolor de haber perdido su hogar, a sus amigos, a su familia se combinaba con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, sólo quedarse allí, de pie, escuchando cómo un ricachón pervertido iba a obligar a una chica que bien podría haber sido ella misma a servirle del modo en que él deseara. Soi-Fong clavó su mirada en el suelo y cerró sus puños, a fin de no cometer ninguna estupidez y poder salir de allí con vida.

\- Mira por dónde… al final no va a ser un viaje en balde, por lo que veo… A ver, guapa, acércate. – Soi-Fong sintió náuseas en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo. El hombre estaba parado justo en frente. Mientras tanto, el noble alababa su belleza sin dejar de pasear su mirada lasciva por su cuerpo.

\- Eres realmente hermosa, sí señor – y le obsequió con una sonora palmada en el trasero que ruborizó a la chica mucho más de lo que ya estaba – Y dime, preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas? – inquirió sin dejar de sonreírle, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes.

\- Mi n-nombre e-es… Isane, señor- dijo con voz temblorosa a punto de saltarle las lágrimas.

Soi-Fong, horrorizada, alzó la cabeza en cuanto su oído captó su nombre_ "No, no puede ser. Tú no, Isane"_. Pero así era, y ya no había escapatoria posible para la joven.

\- Estupendo, Isane. Creo que vas a servirme muy bien. Verás qué bien lo vamos a pasar. Y si te portas como una buena chica – añadió a modo de consuelo – tendrás tu recompensa. Y soltó una risotada que nadie secundó.

\- Que la aseen y que la preparen adecuadamente, luego que la suban a mis aposentos- ordenó a dos de sus siervos antes de girarse para marcharse- Quiero que esta noche está lista. Vamos, deprisa, ya apenas queda luz para ver nada.

\- Sí, amo. – Y tras una breve inclinación, le indicaron a Isane que les siguiera.

Pero ella no se movió.

Volvieron a pedirle que le siguieran, pero Isane se negaba a mover un solo músculo. Estaba totalmente paralizada y su mirada clavada en los ojos de la persona que tenía delante. Clavados en Soi-Fong.

\- Oye, tienes que venir con nosotros, no te haremos daño – intentaron razonar con ella, pero era imposible. Parecía haberse vuelto sorda.

Sus ojos reflejaban un pánico y desesperación que Soi-Fong ya había visto antes durante la travesía, cuando fue capturada. Pero nunca la había captado de forma tan personal e intensa. E incluso, había algo más…

\- Mi señor amo, perdonad mi señor – llamó uno de los siervos a voces – La chica no quiere venir, no responde.

\- ¿Y para qué tengo a hombres como vosotros a mi servicio? – Exclamó con impaciencia – Quiera o no, ella vendrá. Usad la fuerza si es necesario, pero hacedlo ya.

Los dos siervos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron resignados.

\- Bien, Dan, tú cógela por detrás; yo le sostendré las piernas.

\- Está bien, pero ten cuidado, la última le pegó un buen mordisco a Yenko, aún tiene la cicatriz.

En cuanto notó que la tocaban, como movida por un resorte, Isane empezó a pegar y patalear mientras gritaba y lloraba. Era un espectáculo espantoso, pero los hombres eran fornidos y consiguieron sujetarla. Dan la agarró por la cintura y, dispuesto a llevársela en volandas todo el camino, comenzó a andar, ignorando los continuos pero débiles golpes que le propinaba a su captor.

Isane pedía ayuda a gritos, pero nadie se movía.

\- ¡Ayúdame, por favor, no me dejes, no… por favor, no quiero, no… ayúdame! – el llanto amenazaba con ahogar sus súplicas y las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, pero aun así, seguía dirigiendo sus últimos esfuerzos hacia la única persona que parecía reaccionar ante su dolor.

\- ¡Escoria rebelde, cállate! – le gritó al oído Dan, harto ya de sus pataleos.

Soi-Fong no pudo soportarlo más. Sintió como si una fuerza externa la invadiera y la llenara del coraje que le faltaba para enfrentarse a los dos hombres que se llevaban a la fuerza a la chica. En apenas un segundo, llegó hasta donde estaba Isane y, antes de que sus captores pudieran saber qué sucedía, el que quedaba más atrás recibió una patada en la rodilla con la que perdió el equilibrio, oportunidad que aprovechó Soi-Fong para golpearle en las costillas y en la cabeza con otra patada que lo dejó sin sentido.

Dan, al ver lo que pasaba, tiró a Isane al suelo y se dispuso a machacar al chiquillo que se había atrevido a interponerse en su camino. Por desgracia, Dan no había recibido suficiente formación para combatir, ventaja que Soi-Fong supo aprovechar bien, ya que en cuanto quiso echarle mano, la chica le agarró el brazo y se lo retorció hasta que cayó al suelo, donde aprovechó para golpearle el cuello con la mano.

Por último, se arrodilló junto a la joven e intentó tranquilizarla, pero no dejaba de sollozar y temblar con violencia.

\- Isane, mírame, a los ojos, mírame – le instaba con delicadeza y firmeza al mismo tiempo – Soy yo, Isane, Soi-Fong ¿me recuerdas? Un día me partí un brazo y fui a que tu padre me lo viera. Tú estabas allí, ayudándole en todo lo que podías. – Soi-Fong detectó un atisbo de lucidez en su amiga y decidió continuar – Él siempre decía que serías una enfermera estupenda.

La expresión de Isane pasó de la desesperación al asombro en cuanto reconoció a la persona que tenía a su lado.

\- Eres tú… eres tú…- dijo con voz apenas audible.

Soi-Fong le sonrió con ternura antes de que Isane se lanzase sobre ella y la abrazase con urgencia y tan fuerte como pudo, ya que los ataques de ansiedad que había padecido la habían debilitado y su cuerpo aun temblaba.

Pero justo cuando iba a corresponder al gesto de cariño, unos brazos la cogieron por detrás, la levantaron del suelo con una fuerza brutal separándola de la joven y la lanzaron unos metros por el aire hasta que aterrizó en el suelo, como si fuera un saco de trigo. Intentó levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero sólo tuvo el tiempo justo de desviar con una patada la lanza que venía directa a su estómago. Quiso iniciar un contraataque, pero este oponente, al contrario que los dos anteriores, sí que sabía pelear. El cansancio, el deplorable estado físico y la falta de fuerza no fueron rivales para el soldado. Mientras que era miserablemente vapuleada e insultada desde el suelo, vio de reojo que otro soldado también venía directo hacia ella con la espada desenvainada.

Isane intentó correr para protegerla, pero fue recibida con un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó sin sentido.

\- Mata a este hijo de perra, Kero. – escupió con desprecio sobre la chica- Que sirva de lección para los otros.

\- Con sumo gusto.- Contestó el otro soldado, presto a atravesarla con su espada.

Soi-Fong notó cómo uno de ellos la inmovilizaba mientras el otro echaba hacia atrás el brazo derecho, tomaba impulso y…

\- ¡Alto!- ordenó una lejana pero potente voz.

… la espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

Los soldados se giraron inmediatamente para descubrir el origen de esa orden tan oportuna. Por fin lo localizaron.

\- ¿Mi señora? – intervino respetuosamente Kero.

La mujer que había acabado tan prematuramente con el espectáculo se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban. Sin ser todavía muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Soi-Fong se quedó mirándola. Sin duda alguna, era de la nobleza.

\- Soltadla- dijo secamente.

\- ¿A ella? – Kero señaló a Isane, tendida en el suelo y sin dar señales de vida.

\- Me refiero a la chica que tiene agarrada tu compañero – replicó con tranquilidad - No seguiréis pensando que es un chico, ¿verdad?

El soldado entonces se dio cuenta de que la señora tenía razón. La soltó con rapidez y Soi-Fong cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, soltando un quejido y agarrándose fuertemente del costado. Esperaba no tener ningún hueso roto.

\- Mis disculpas, Excelencia. No sabíamos que se tratara de…

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Exijo ahora mismo una explicación! – vociferó visiblemente indignado el noble ricachón.

\- Buenas tardes, Omaeda. – se giró con calma hacia su nuevo interlocutor- Hace una noche estupenda, ¿no crees?

Omaeda se paró en seco al reconocer a la mujer que le había saludado. No podía ser.

\- Excelencia, perdonadme, mi señora, no os había reconocido – E hizo una reverencia algo teatral y exagerada. – Decidme, ¿en qué puede ayudaros vuestro más fiel servidor?

\- Esta chica ha derribado a dos de tus hombres y ha evitado un ataque con una lanza desde el suelo, y todo para salvar a su compañera. Es un acto loable, sin duda.

\- Sí, sin duda es loable, como magníficamente habéis resumido, pero ha atacado a dos de mis hombres y ha opuesto resistencia la autoridad – razonó Omaeda.- Creo que todos dormiríamos mejor si su cabeza descansara sobre una pica y diésemos un escarmiento a todos los esclavos que intenten una atrocidad tal.

\- Lamento disentir, Omaeda – replicó la mujer, que examinaba a Soi-Fong con la mirada – Sí, creo que podrá serme útil. Sentarô – uno de sus subordinados se presentó junto a ella enseguida- ordena que se las lleven a mi residencia y que las atiendan bien.

\- Pero, mi señora – protestó el hombre – la otra esclava era ya de mi propiedad. Nos dirigíamos todos a casa cuando esa energúmena atacó a mis hombres como si fuera una bestia. Su Excelencia merece…

No pudo terminar la frase.

\- Su Excelencia ya ha decidido lo que merece, Omaeda, pero te agradezco la preocupación.- Respondió con una leve sonrisa. - En cuanto a la otra joven, estoy segura de que podrás encontrar a otra que te sirva igual o incluso mejor que esta de aquí. Y ahora, si me disculpas… - e hizo ademán de retirarse y dar por finalizada la conversación, aunque…

\- Me temo que he de insistir, mi señora.- Omaeda no renunciaría tan fácilmente a su premio – Tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a disponer de la salvaje como os plazca, pero la otra es mía por Ley. Mi retribución al haber colaborado en la toma de la ciudad de Nuang ha de ser cobrado, y esta es la forma que estipula la ley para tal efecto. – La mujer empezaba a perder por momentos la paciencia, y odiaría ponerse de mal humor en una noche tan preciosa como aquella- Así que, siguiendo lo estipulado, he reclamado lo que me corresponde como pago por mi contribución a la guerra de…

\- Si tan importante es para ti, habla directamente con el Emperador, Omaeda. Solicita una audiencia privada o dirígete mejor al Juez imperial y coméntales el problema de que un noble se te ha adelantado en la elección de esclavos, o que quizás no has sabido mantener a raya a los tuyos, provocando tumultos en la ciudad. – A medida que avanzaba con su discurso, Omaeda se iba poniendo rojo de la rabia, para plena satisfacción de la mujer.- En cualquier caso, me voy a quedar con las dos esclavas. Aunque, Omaeda, el Emperador sabe de los grandes esfuerzos de tu familia para con el reino. Seguro que sabrá recompensarte de alguna otra forma… sólo tienes que pedírselo.- y le guiñó un ojo con insolencia, antes de despedirse de él formalmente y de ver cómo él correspondía forzadamente al saludo y se retiraba con buen paso de aquel lugar mientras que otros sirvientes se ocupaban de recoger a los malheridos que se toparon con Soi-Fong.

\- Mi señora, he de informaros de que la joven está inconsciente, pero aún respira. La otra está bastante magullada, pero nada serio – informó Sentarô con precisión - ¿Qué deseáis que se haga con ellas, Excelencia?

\- Que les traten las heridas y que descansen. Necesitan recuperar fuerzas. Pueden alojarse en la las habitaciones del servicio hasta que disponga de otra cosa- dispuso la mujer, que ahora parecía algo distraída - Es todo, Sentarô. Gracias.

\- Señora.- El joven se dispuso a cumplir todo lo que se le había ordenado.

Soi-Fong sintió que le dolía hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo cuando la levantaron del suelo y la colocaron sobre una camilla, aunque esa camilla fuese lo más cómodo en lo que hubiera descansado en muchos días. Antes de abandonar el patio, le echó un último vistazo.

Los esclavos restantes eran recluidos de nuevo en las celdas. Los nobles se habían marchado hacía ya tiempo y allí sólo quedaban unos pocos soldados, algún que otro sirviente… y ella. La mujer que le había salvado la vida. Apenas pudo distinguir nada de su figura, pues la lejanía, la oscuridad y el cansancio le impedían ver mucho más, aunque sí pudo percatarse de que, al igual que ella, su salvadora no apartaba la vista de ella, con una expresión que era difícil de interpretar.

Y con esta visión, la chica se rindió al dolor y al agotamiento cayendo en un estado de semiinconsciencia.


	2. Capítulo II

**_Capítulo dos_**

Lo primero que notó al querer abrir los ojos fue la cegadora luz que se colaba por la ventana y que bañaba su adormilado rostro, advirtiéndole de que la noche había quedado atrás hacía demasiado tiempo. Lo segundo fue un intenso dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo y que se intensificaba en el costado. Recordó la pelea del día anterior y cómo la había machacado hasta dejarla casi muerta. _¿Estoy viva?_

También reparó en las vendas que cubrían las zonas que habían sufrido el mayor daño. Alguien la había vendado, llevado a una modesta habitación de paredes blancas y colocado sobre una mullida cama con sábanas de tacto agradable.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de un sueño, que tal vez hubiera regresado a su hogar y que el doctor Kotetsu la estuviese cuidando mientras su familia esperaba ansiosa a que se pusiera bien del todo. Pero su familia ya no existía, al igual que su hogar y que el médico. Aunque su hija sí que estaba viva.

_¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Dónde puede estar?_ Soi-Fong, ignorando por un momento los pinchazos que sentía cada vez que movía un solo músculo, consiguió incorporarse y bajar de la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, de no ser por que acertó a sujetarse de la cama y avanzar unos metros sin dejar de apoyarse en ella. Pero su excursión no duró mucho más.

Al estar la puerta de la habitación abierta, un joven que pasaba por el pasillo echó un vistazo a la convaleciente y observó horrorizado la locura que estaba cometiendo.

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh! Espera, espera – el chico parecía bastante agobiado - ¿A dónde crees que vas? Todavía no te has recuperado del todo. Tienes que volver a la cama.

Pero cuando intentó acercársele, Soi-Fong rehuyó del contacto, con evidente desconfianza.

\- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño – le aseguró el chico – Sólo vengo a ayudar. Me llamo Hanataro, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

\- Me llamo… Soi. – no quiso añadir su apellido, por si ello le traía problemas. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Ahora mismo te encuentras en una de las dependencias de la enfermería que dispone la Residencia Imperial. Pero – añadió con un tono más autoritario – ahora mismo donde deberías estar es tumbada en la cama y descansando. Tus heridas no han terminado de sanar. Tienes varias lesiones serias y una muñeca casi rota.

\- ¿Residencia Imperial? – preguntó confusa, ignorando en parte la petición del enfermero. -¿Estoy en Palacio?

\- Claro que no, qué disparate. – Comentó Hanataro, mientras buscaba nuevas medicinas para calmar el creciente dolor físico de Soi-Fong – El Palacio es para el Emperador, su familia directa y todos los consejeros y ministros que gobiernan el reino junto con el Emperador. En la Residencia Imperial, o Residencias, porque hay varias, viven los nobles de las casas mayores que guardan parentesco con la línea sucesoria. Luego hay palacetes, castillos o mansiones para el resto de nobles – explicó con detalle – poseen un gran lujo, desde luego, pero las Residencias Imperiales son más prestigiosas y están mejor atendidas.

\- Entonces, ¿yo estoy en una de esas... Residencias? ¿Por qué? – inquirió todavía más confusa, antes de ingerir el medicamento que el joven le proporcionaba junto con un vaso de agua. El dolor se había vuelto ahora insoportable.

\- ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea. Pero debes haber causado una muy buena impresión a alguien de arriba, ¿no crees? Estos cuidados no los recibe cualquiera, y menos una prisionera de guerra. Has tenido muchísima suerte, créeme.

Soi-Fong recordó entonces a la misteriosa mujer que evitó que fuese asesinada la noche anterior. ¿Habría ella ordenado expresamente que la trataran con tanta delicadeza? Algo más captó su atención.

\- ¿Dónde está Isane, la que iba conmigo?

\- ¿La chica alta del pelo lila? – Soi-Fong asintió – Ah, ella está bien, se despertó esta mañana. También estamos cuidando de ella, no te preocupes. Más tarde podrás verla. Ahora, recuéstate, vamos. – Añadió en tono conciliador.

A regañadientes, la chica accedió. Con las pastillas, el dolor empezaba a amainar y el cansancio se hacía presente. Antes de marcharse, el joven preguntó si deseaba algo antes de marcharse.

\- Hanataro – lo llamó suavemente. Él se giró hacia ella. – Gracias.

\- No hay de qué, Soi – respondió con una sonrisa – Descansa.

Y salió por la puerta, dejándola de nuevo a solas.

* * *

\- Ha sido una mañana bastante ajetreada, ¿no os parece, señora Shihouin? – comentó de soslayo un hombre de pelo blanco largo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Ministro Ukitake, me alegro de veros- le saludó cortésmente su interlocutora - ¿Os encontráis mejor?

El ministro se encogió de hombros.

\- Mejor, sí. Gracias. Aunque no recuperado del todo. Parece que esta pulmonía no acabe nunca.

La sala de reuniones se iba llenando poco a poco. Tras la pausa del almuerzo, los grandes señores y miembros del gobierno volvían a reunirse para aclarar los pormenores de la reciente invasión y destrucción de la ciudad de Nuang. Acabar con los traidores al Emperador no resultó en absoluto difícil y las pérdidas de soldados eran mínimas. Durante la sesión anterior se había aclarado el reparto de botín correspondiente a cada noble, dependiendo de su posición y de su contribución al ejército real. Ahora se disponían a discutir cuándo acometer el ataque a la próxima ciudad rebelde. Aunque ya no quedasen muchas más en el mapa.

\- No acude el Emperador, por lo que veo. –observó la mujer. A quien sí que había divisado desde lejos era a Omaeda, con quien no cruzó palabra durante toda la mañana ni tampoco oyó que comentase nada sobre el incidente con los esclavos. Sonrió para sí.

\- En efecto, mi señora – confirmó Ukitake. – El Emperador no acude desde hace tiempo a las reuniones del consejo. Últimamente, se dedica a dictar órdenes a sus humildes siervos, siempre dispuestos a complacer sus deseos.

\- Estoy segura de que algunos están mucho más dispuestos que otros – masculló mientras seguía con la vista al secretario privado Sasakibe, que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal con paso ligero.

Ukitake, con su habitual perspicacia, adivinó los pensamientos de la mujer, pero prefirió no contestar a eso. Sería el cuento de nunca acabar.

\- Y vuestro escurridizo amigo, ¿en qué anda metido esta vez?- se interesó repentinamente el hombre de pelo blanco, cambiando completamente de tema.

\- No tengo la menor idea. Supongo que a punto de descubrir algo nuevo y sorprendente en ese laboratorio suyo que tiene – aventuró de forma distraída.

Lo cierto es que llevaba varios días ya sin ver a su amigo, sin tener ocasión se compartir con él sus impresiones acerca del escabroso asunto de la guerra. Y es que no todos los miembros del consejo eran partidarios de la masacre que se llevaba a cabo desde hacía unos meses a unos territorios acusados "convenientemente", en opinión de ella, de alta traición. Sin embargo, bien se guardaba ella de divulgar su teoría personal en público. Antes se debía investigar un poco.

\- Quizás vaya luego a hacerle una visita, tendré que contarle todo lo que se está perdiendo, por supuesto.- decidió finalmente.

\- Una idea excelente, mi señora.- aprobó con entusiasmo el ministro. – Tened la bondad de transmitirle un saludo de mi parte a Urahara cuando lo veáis.

-Será un placer, señor ministro - aceptó de buen grado, justo antes de las puertas se cerraran ruidosamente y diera comienzo la sesión vespertina de la larga reunión.

* * *

Después de bañarse con esmero, eliminando toda la suciedad y el hedor que despedía después de pasarse varias semanas sin que su piel entrara en contacto con el agua, se vistió con ropas nuevas pero muy modestas y holgadas, capaces de ocultar bajo ellas los vendajes, y pudo finalmente llenar el enorme vacío que tenía en su estómago.

Acababa de terminar de comer cuando un sirviente le comunicó que podía visitar a su amiga, si se daba prisa, pues las puertas de la enfermería se cerrarían al caer la noche. Soi-Fong debía quedarse allí un día más, hasta que se recuperase del todo, o casi, al menos. Se guardó un trozo de pan dentro de una manga y salió corriendo en busca de Isane.

La joven la esperaba sentada sobre un banco de piedra gris ubicado en uno de los laterales del patio porticado. Las plantas y los setos que allí crecían estaban cuidados con verdadero esmero, igual que la hierba que cubría casi toda la superficie y la fuente de mármol blanco conformada por tres pisos circulares colocada justo en el centro, a la que se podía acceder por unos senderos de piedrecitas, para así evitar estropear el césped.

El olor a jazmín y a dama de noche cuando oscurecía era embriagador e invitaba siempre a detenerse unos instantes a disfrutar de ese pequeño paraíso

El reencuentro fue emocionante, más para Isane que para Soi-Fong, a decir verdad. Durante el tiempo que ella había estado en cama, a Isane le habían estado haciendo muchísimas preguntas, pero todas ellas de forma muy amable y considerada. Supieron por ello que su hermana menor, Kiyone, se encontraba allí también, y había entrado al servicio de un ministro real. Era diligente y se esforzaba en hacer bien su trabajo, por lo que se había ganado el respeto de los demás miembros del servicio.

Pensaron que, tratándose ella su hermana, también sería alguien útil y provechoso, cosa que no tardaron en confirmar. Y no sólo eso, sino que le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de ayudar como enfermera a los pacientes en la casa de curas.

Tendría que ver muchas heridas y huesos rotos, pero eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde siempre. Le aseguraron que sería bien tratada y que, en sus ratos libres, podría ir a visitar a su hermana menor.

\- ¿No es fantástico? – exclamó visiblemente excitada ante la visión de su nuevo y repentino futuro.

Soi-Fong no supo qué decir. Por un lado se alegraba de que Isane se lo tomase todo tan bien, y que su hermana aún siguiera con vida era prácticamente un milagro, ya que desde que la capturaron hacía ya seis semanas, no se había vuelto a saber de ella ni de ningún otro ciudadano de Pin-Yang.

Pero por otro… le resultaba desconcertante que en tan poquísimo tiempo hubiera pasado del miedo y la angustia extrema ante su situación al estado de aparente felicidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos de color similar a su pelo. Ya había oído hablar de ese trastorno que hacía que las personas se sintieran atraídas por sus captores hasta el punto de enamorarse de ellos.

\- Claro está, tendré que cambiar de residencia y de señor– continuó más para sí misma que para su amiga.- Me instalarán en las dependencias de la casa de curas, y estaré al servicio de la gran Unohana, la doctora más eminente y brillante del mundo ¿has oído hablar de ella, Soi-Fong? ¡Seguro que sí!

Lo cierto es que no le sonaba ese nombre para nada, pero no quiso estropear la momentánea euforia de Isane.

\- Espera, espera… ¿Significa eso que te vas? – Isane asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo?

\- Mañana mismo – le confirmó entusiasmada.- Vendrán a recogerme por la mañana.

\- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? – preguntó inquieta Soi-Fong.

\- Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé – admitió finalmente a su amiga – no llegaron a mencionar qué planes tenían para ti. Sinceramente espero que te quedes aquí.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- He oído que la residencia Shihouin es uno de los mejores lugares en el que un sirviente podría llegar a parar – explicó Isane con aire confidente – si consigues caerle en gracia, puede que te permita entrar a su servicio. Puede que ahora no te resulte una idea atractiva, pero ya verás cómo luego lo agradeces.

\- Espera, ¿qué es Shihouin?- Soi-Fong estaba desconcertada.

Isane rio sorprendida ante la pregunta tan absurda que acababa de hacerle.

\- ¿Cómo que "qué" es? ¡Querrás decir "quién" es! – Seguía sin dar crédito a la ignorancia de su compañera – La señora Shihouin es la heredera de una de las casas nobles más antiguas y prestigiosas del reino. Se dice que incluso podría llegar a ser emperatriz. Y es en su residencia donde nos encontramos ahora. ¿No lo sabías?

Soi-Fong recordó entonces a la misteriosa mujer que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior. _"Así que esa era ella, y ahora estoy en su casa, bien cuidada y atendida por sus siervos, pero ¿por qué?_" Supuso que tendría que preguntárselo directamente.

Al cabo de un rato un guarda les advirtió que la hora de la visita había concluido, y que ambas debían regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Isane la abrazó con demasiada fuerza, recordándole a Soi-Fong porqué debía guardar cama un día más. Pero se lo perdonó. Cuando ella abandonara la enfermería, Isane ya no estaría más allí.

\- Soi-Fong, gracias por salvarme la vida. - Confesó – Cuídate mucho.

\- Tú también, Isane – correspondió con un amago de sonrisa – Avísame si tienes problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te preocupes por eso, seguro que estaré bien.- Se separó del abrazo, se levantó y justo antes de irse se giró hacia su amiga y le dijo en voz baja – Nos vemos pronto.

Soi-Fong asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía cómo se alejaba. Pronto estaría de nuevo en la habitación blanca, medicada y descansando sobre una mullida cama. Ya averiguaría lo que le deparaba el destino al día siguiente.

Y emprendió el camino de regreso a la enfermería, sin percatarse de que dos pisos más arriba, unos ojos ambarinos la observaban con atención.

La reunión había sido larga y tediosa, pero, por suerte, finalizó un poco antes de lo previsto, oportunidad que Yoruichi aprovechó para escabullirse entre la multitud congregada sin tener que pararse a conversar con nadie y llegar a su residencia cuanto antes.

Iba de camino a sus aposentos cuando, al atravesar el pasillo que comunicaba al patio, divisó a las dos nuevas huéspedes. Decidió que podía perder unos minutos observando el hermoso jardín bañado por las últimas luces de la tarde.

Desde esa distancia no podía oír lo que decían, pero no le hizo falta en absoluto.

A juzgar por el estado de excitación de Isane y la notable incomprensión de su amiga, supo que estaban hablando del inminente traslado de la primera.

Esa misma mañana, Yoruichi había acordado con Unohana que la Casa de Curas sería un lugar muchísimo más apropiado que su residencia, ejerciendo de pinche de cocina o de doncella, tal vez. Yoruichi no necesitaba más sirvientes, pero los enfermeros vocacionales eran siempre bienvenidos, como le hizo saber Unohana. Así quedó el tema de Isane zanjado.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba con la otra? Sinceramente, no había decidido aún qué podía hacer con ella. Sólo tenía dos cosas claras en mente: que debía permanecer en su casa y que sacaría el mayor partido posible de esa luchadora potencial que había intuido en ella la noche anterior.

Y esas dos cosas las conseguiría, costara lo que costase.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Voy a retomar la historia que dejé inacabada la vez anterior y a continuar con esta hasta donde me sea posible, y, aunque espero que consiga actualizar con suficiente frecuencia, no prometo nada =)**_

_**Saludos! =)**_


	3. Capítulo III

**_Capítulo tres_**

-Bueno, Soi, yo creo que esto ya está – dictaminó finalmente Hanataro – Intenta mover la muñeca con normalidad.

La chica probó con algunos movimientos sencillos, los que le permitía la doble venda que llevaría una semana más. Ya no sentía dolor en esa zona, al igual que tampoco en el resto del cuerpo. Los medicamentos y el reposo habían hecho finalmente su efecto.

\- Estupendo. Tendrás que ponerte una férula unas dos semanas más para asegurar que no se produzca fractura. Ah, también puedes tomarte un frasco de estos si el dolor volviese – le indicó señalándole una cajita con media docena de botecitos de cristal – aunque no lo creo probable.

\- Entiendo. Gracias, Hanataro – dijo agradecida al amable enfermero.

\- No tienes por qué darlas – respondió con una sonrisa abierta – sólo cumplo con mi deber.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

\- No, qué va. Trabajo en la Casa de Curas. Allí es donde realmente deben ser tratados los pacientes, ya que los medios de que disponemos para atenderlos son muy superiores a los de cualquier otro lugar – explicó el joven- Sólo las residencias de mayor prestigio cuentan con una pequeña sala habilitada para curas que no supongan una gran dificultad, que es donde te encuentras exactamente. Algunos enfermeros – prosiguió – nos trasladamos directamente a las casas de los nobles cuando ellos, o alguno de sus subordinados, desean ser atendidos allí. Una vez que el paciente se ha recuperado, nosotros volvemos a la rutina en la Casa de Curas, hasta que se soliciten de nuevo nuestros servicios.

\- Entonces, ¿estás aquí… sólo por mí? – La idea de ser tratada como un miembro de la alta sociedad en tierra enemiga se le antojaba absurda.

\- También por Isane, desde luego – le confirmó.- Pero sí, fue una petición expresa de la señora Shihouin. Y ahora que mi trabajo ha finalizado, he de regresar hoy mismo a mi puesto.

Otro que también se marchaba. Al menos Isane sí que tendría más posibilidades de verlo. Parecía un chico amable y alguien en quien confiar. En cuanto terminó de darle las últimas indicaciones, se despidió de ella y le deseó buena suerte.

\- Me gustaría decirte que ojalá nos veamos pronto, aunque espero que en otras circunstancias – comentó medio en broma.

Soi-Fong le correspondió con una débil sonrisa.

_"__Bueno, parece que todos tienen claro cuál es su puesto aquí. ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ – desde que llegó, había permanecido en la enfermería. Pero ahora que estaba curada, no sabía que debía hacer.

Pero esa pregunta no tardó demasiado en hallar una respuesta.

En cuanto salió por las puertas de la enfermería, un guardia vestido de negro la estaba esperando.

\- Acompáñame – le ordenó. Y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que comunicaba con el piso de arriba.

Soi-Fong tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y seguir al hombre, que avanzaba con buen paso sin girarse siquiera a comprobar que la chica efectivamente hubiese obedecido. _"Quizás esté acostumbrado a que todo lo que diga se cumpla"._

Casi tuvo que correr para no perderle de vista en cuanto empezó a adentrarse por los pasillos recubiertos de madera de la residencia. Jamás hubiera creído que el edificio fuese tan inmensamente grande. Recorrieron en tiempo récord un larguísimo pasillo cuyas puertas daban a un sinfín de habitaciones, algunas con las puertas abiertas, por las que Soi Fong pudo distinguir camas, armarios y algunos muebles más, todo de una sencilla elaboración. _"Son habitaciones, aquí debe dormir la servidumbre"_ – pensó. En la parte de la derecha se podía distinguir un enorme patio de albero en el que unos hombres entrenaban artes marciales contra unos palos de madera colocados en línea. Pasado el patio se encontraba otra pasarela elevada que corría paralelo al que ahora recorrían.

La visión del patio terminó en cuanto el lado derecho del pasillo fue cubierto por otras estancias. Finalmente llegaron a otro edificio de planta rectangular, en cuyo vestíbulo se hallaban unas personas de llamativa vestimenta que hablaban en susurros unos con otros. Algunos advirtieron su presencia y le lanzaron continuas miradas reprobatorias mientras sacudían la cabeza. Subieron de nuevo unas amplias escaleras de madera hasta que el guardia se detuvo en seco delante de una gran puerta corredera de color marfil.

Durante el trayecto se había cruzado con algunas personas, que al pasar a su lado, no le dirigieron la mirada, sino que simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron su camino con un ritmo parecido al que llevaba su guía._ "Supongo que al vivir en un sitio tan enorme, te acostumbras o a ir deprisa o a llegar tarde" _– reflexionó.

\- Espera aquí, chica –volvió a ordenarle de forma brusca. La verdad es que era un hombre muy alto y fornido, y si se le sumaba la voz autoritaria y los modales toscos que se gastaba, resultaba realmente intimidante. Llamó con tres golpes secos que hicieron vibrar la fina madera. Una voz le respondió desde dentro y el guardia abrió puerta hasta la mitad.

\- Con vuestro permiso, mi señora. He traído a la chica, como ordenasteis.

\- Oh, estupendo. Que pase, por favor- respondió una voz femenina desde dentro.

El hombre abrió entonces completamente la puerta y le indicó a la joven que entrara. Soi-Fong no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo y encontrarse de frente con la dueña de esa atrayente voz y avanzó unos pasos con movimientos torpes e inseguros.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por vos, mi señora? – preguntó el guardia con voz neutra.

\- No será necesario, Akita, gracias por traerla. Puedes retirarte.

\- Mi señora – y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza, desapareció detrás de la puerta corredera, cerrándola tras de sí.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada, sólo se oía el leve siseo de papeles y el intermitente rasgueo de un pincel.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, chica?

Soi-Fong supo que se dirigía a ella. Levantó tímidamente la mirada del suelo y se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que la observaban expectantes. La mujer estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio sobre el que descansaban apilados montones de documentos que esperaban ser leídos y firmados. Pero en ese momento, había decidido dejar el trabajo de lado.

Jamás había visto a nadie tan hermosa como ella. Su piel morena contrastaba sus grandes ojos claros y su pelo oscuro con vetas liliáceas resultaba extraño y fascinante a la vez. No lucía el precioso kimono de la primera vez, sino uno más sencillo de color negro, lo que ayudaba más a resaltar la belleza de su rostro.

Yoruichi ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Te has quedado muda de repente? – inquirió con aire divertido.

Soi-Fong negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla. Las palabras simplemente no brotaban de sus labios.

Yoruichi le dedicó una media sonrisa y optó por pasar a una pregunta más directa y sencilla.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Soi. –contestó a media voz.

\- Soi… ¿qué más? – insistió la mujer.

\- Sólo Soi. –aseguró casi enseguida. Ningún noble debía saber quién era realmente o se metería en serios problemas. Al fin y al cabo, eran ellos los que habían dado orden de asesinar a su familia y seres queridos. Y ahora se encontraba delante de una de ellos.

\- Ya veo.- dijo simplemente Yoruichi, no del todo convencida. La miró más detenidamente, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. Soi-Fong se sentía como un ratoncillo siendo observada por un ave rapaz, a punto de ser devorado. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Quince. Cumpliré los dieciséis en febrero.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que eras más joven- expresó Yoruichi visiblemente sorprendida- Y dime, Soi ¿quién te ha enseñado a pelear?

\- Mi padre – respondió muy seria.

\- ¿Y tu padre es soldado?

\- Mi padre está muerto. – replicó con rabia contenida, apartando la mirada de ella.

\- Mis condolencias – repuso Yoruichi en tono suave, intuyendo el enorme sufrimiento oculto de la joven. Se maldijo a sí misma por su falta de tacto.

_"__Mientes. Tú no sientes nada. No te importamos ninguno un pimiento"_ – pensó Soi-Fong, aunque se guardó bien de decirlo.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Soi?- decidió formular la pregunta de forma directa al constatar que una simple conversación distendida acabaría en un absoluto fracaso.

_"__Porque soy tu esclava"._

\- No. - Contestó secamente.

La noble se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar con parsimonia por la habitación. Soi-Fong se percató entonces de que no estaban solas. Cuatro guardias totalmente vestidos de negro y con la cara semi cubierta custodiaban la habitación y a la persona que había allí dentro desde cuatro puntos diferentes. Estaban tan quietos que bien podrían parecer estatuas de cera.

\- Te vi pelear hace dos noches contra tres hombres que te superaban con creces en tamaño y fuerza. A dos de ellos los venciste con inusitada facilidad, y estoy segura de que al tercero también podrías haberlo reducido de haber sido otras las… circunstancias – comentó Yoruichi, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras – Fue algo sorprendente, desde luego. No veía algo parecido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Soi-Fong continuaba en su mutismo, mirando de reojo cada movimiento de esa mujer.

\- Te diré lo que quiero de ti – le dijo sin más rodeos, con la mirada fija en el paisaje boscoso que se dibujaba a través del ventanal, dándole momentáneamente la espalda a la chica. - Quiero que te entrenes y que perfecciones tu arte de luchar. Estarás bajo la supervisión de mis hombres y, llegado el momento, formar parte del escuadrón de soldados adiestrados para operaciones encubiertas, uno de los más prestigiosos del país, he de añadir. Tendrás techo, comida y un salario con el que podrás comprar todo cuanto necesites. Eso te lo garantizo.

Sin embargo, Soi-Fong seguía sin decir nada y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y bien ¿qué me dices? – inquirió Yoruichi a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

\- Quieres que pelee para ti – resumió la chica con cierto tono sarcástico. – Es eso, ¿verdad?

\- Así es – corroboró la noble, algo molesta por el ligero tono de desprecio que había notado en sus palabras – ¿No te parece bien? ¿Preferirías dedicarte a otra cosa? ¿A… coser, por ejemplo? Porque hay unos talleres que…

\- ¡¿De veras me preguntas si quiero ser parte de la banda de asesinos que masacró todo cuanto yo quería?! – Exclamó repentinamente enfurecida - ¿Para eso me salvaste? ¿Para amaestrarme como un perro a matar inocentes?

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Soi? – Respondió la mujer con la misma calma y suavidad que había empelado anteriormente.

\- ¡Podrías haberme liberado! – Le espetó - ¡Podrías haberme devuelto aquella noche a la celda, junto con mi gente!

\- Y después, ¿qué? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú junto con tu gente? ¿Organizar una revuelta? ¿Buscar venganza?

\- Me habría marchado de aquí. No os servimos para ser esclavos, así que… ¿qué podéis sacar de nosotros? Nada. – No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le habían hecho a su gente y las imágenes que acudían a su mente provocaban que se le saltaran algunas lágrimas.

Yoruichi se quedó en silencio esta vez.

\- Ellos ya deben haber dejado la ciudad, libres, mientras que unos pocos desgraciados como yo tienen que quedarse aquí.

\- Soi – interrumpió Yoruichi – tu gente no ha ido a ninguna parte.- Sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría, así que lo mejor sería que lo supiera cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué, siguen aquí? ¿Aún los mantenéis encerrados?

\- No, Soi. No están encerrados. – respondió en voz baja, con la mirada fija en el suelo para evitar tener que encararse con los furiosos ojos de la joven.

Soi-Fong parecía desconcertada, como si se tratara de un cruel acertijo que debía resolver. Habían matado a la gran mayoría de la población de Nuang y sólo había hecho prisioneros a aquellos que luego iban a ser entregados como esclavos, si no habían muerto antes durante la travesía. Es decir, o eras un siervo o estabas muerto. La cara se le quedó blanca al comprender por fin la cruda realidad.

\- Los habéis matado… - la noble guardaba de nuevo silencio. – ¡Los habéis matado, malditos cobardes! – vociferó fuera de sí, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

La ira la cegaba, no podía pensar con claridad. Eran personas inocentes, pero no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, sano, joven o agraciado les había costado la vida. Y a ningún noble le había importado eso un pimiento. Para ellos sólo eran carnaza para su uso y disfrute.

Soi-Fong se abalanzó corriendo hacia la noble con los puños en alto, gritándole y llamándola asesina.

Quería golpearla, quería pegarle tan fuerte y tantas veces hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas para pensar. Quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que le habían hecho, por toda esa muerte y destrucción gratuitas.

Sin embargo, los dedos de Soi-Fong jamás llegaron a tocar a Yoruichi.

Nunca supo cuál de los cuatro fue el primero en actuar. Sólo sintió una fuerte presión en el estómago, seguido de un intenso dolor que le cortó la respiración y, por supuesto, detuvo todos sus movimientos e intenciones homicidas. Soi-Fong cayó hacia atrás gimiendo de dolor, con ambas manos sujetándose la zona de su cuerpo que había recibido el impacto.

Rompió a llorar en ese instante, aunque Yoruichi sospechaba que era la rabia y no el dolor la razón de sus lágrimas. La señora Shihouin había aguantado estoicamente el tono de desprecio y los insultos que la joven había gastado con ella. Y cuando intentó, en un arrebato de ira, hacerle daño, sólo pudo sentir una profunda tristeza por la vida de esa chica.

\- Te… odio… - mascullaba con dificultad Soi-Fong, incorporándose poco a poco y limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara. Repitió esas palabras un par de veces, con un tono cada vez más alto, mientras terminaba de ponerse en pie. No obtuvo respuesta. - ¡Te odio, maldita Shihouin!

Y esta vez, en lugar de atacarla de nuevo, salió disparada por la puerta y echó a correr por el pasillo.

\- ¿Queréis que la traiga de nuevo ante vos, mi señora? – preguntó el uniformado que había golpeado a Soi-Fong.

\- No, no será necesario.

\- ¿Deseáis que sea castigada por su insolencia?

\- No, está bien así. – Suspiró derrotada.- Deja que haga lo que quiera, pero asegúrate de que no abandone los terrenos de la Residencia. Quiero que localices al teniente de la novena y le digas que solicito su presencia en mi oficina cuanto antes.

\- Sí, señora.

\- Ah, una última cosa más. Averigua el verdadero nombre de nuestra nueva huésped y todo lo que puedas sobre ella. En la Casa de Curas encontrarás a alguien que facilitará esa información.

\- Entendido, mi señora.

\- Eso es todo, Raito. Puedes decirles a los consejeros reales que ya pueden pasar. Estarán en el vestíbulo de abajo – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al escritorio – _"Supongo que estarán ya bastante molestos por haberles hecho esperar más de una hora"-_pensó.

\- Raito – el hombre se giró al oír su nombre – Gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y abandonó la habitación dispuesto a cumplir lo que se le había ordenado. Yoruichi, por su parte, preparaba los documentos con los informes que en unos momentos debía comentar con los consejeros, mientras no dejaba de pensar en la escena que acababa de presenciar y en cómo podría remediar esa situación.

Los tres hombres enmascarados restantes no habían movido un músculo durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado acurrucada entre los arbustos que crecían junto a la muralla de la residencia Shihouin, pero finalmente el frío la había despertado. El cielo estaba ya casi oscuro cuando abrió los ojos. Se sentía mareada y con un gran dolor de cabeza que no dejaba de martillearla.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado? – le preguntó un hombre joven que se encontraba sentado a su lado. – Eso espero, porque los jardines están bien para pasear y demás, pero para dormir…resulta algo incómodo.

Soi-Fong se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. El hombre era bastante alto, de pelo negro corto y erizado, con un "69" tatuado en su mejilla izquierda y algunas cicatrices en su mejilla derecha. También llevaba debajo de su ojo izquierdo algo parecido a una venda de color gris.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó con voz pastosa a la vez que intentaba separarse de él, poniéndose en tensión.

\- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. Me llamo Hisagi – y le tendió la mano con gesto conciliador. Soi-Fong no la aceptó, mirándole con suspicacia. El joven sonrió.

\- Vamos, sal de ahí, se está haciendo tarde – insistió con suavidad.

\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte – refunfuñó con terquedad.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar entonces para siempre metida en un seto? – preguntó alzando sus finas cejas con gesto divertido.

Soi-Fong no respondió.

\- Oye, sé que ahora esto te parece el fin del mundo y que lo único que quieres es morirte o matarlos a todos, que en definitiva es lo mismo – razonó – pero déjame decirte algo. Ni esto es el final ni aquí estás sola. Hay muchos otros que han pasado por lo mismo y han salido adelante…

\- Como esclavos- apuntó con amargura.

\- No hay esclavos entre estos muros- replicó Hisagi con tranquilidad.

Soi-Fong se le quedó mirando con aire escéptico.

\- Es cierto, no los hay. Puedes comprobarlo tú misma, si quieres. Cualquier persona que veas aquí está por propia voluntad.

\- Menos yo – completó ella.

\- Exacto, menos tú – le concedió - Así que, según esta política de libre elección, sólo tienes dos opciones – prosiguió pacientemente - Una, largarte de aquí, y entonces te capturarán, irás a parar a un mercado menor de esclavos, donde te comprarán para servir a un amo en todo lo que te diga, y si no, te matarán. O dos, quedarte aquí, nada menos que en una residencia imperial, con un techo y comida diaria, buenos compañeros y la posibilidad de perfeccionar tus habilidades y de aprender mucho más de lo que hubieras llegado a imaginar – le expuso pacientemente. Lo cierto es que había algo en ese hombre que le transmitía confianza, a pesar del aspecto fiero que presentaba.- Si deseas morir cuanto antes, por favor, escoge la primera opción. Pero si decides quedarte, seguir en contacto con… esa chica de la enfermería…

\- Isane. – respondió de inmediato. Cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba horas sin pensar en ella, invadiéndole un sentimiento de culpa.

\- Ésa misma. Le alegrará de saber que estás bien.

Era cierto, si moría, nunca más sabría de Isane, ni de sus otros conciudadanos que fueros escogidos para servir a otros dueños, pero que seguían vivos, al menos.

De nuevo, el hombre le ofreció la mano, pero ella la rechazó, levantándose sola del suelo, aunque con dificultad. Notaba sus miembros entumecidos y estaba levemente mareada.

\- No hay otro camino, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con resignación, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

\- Sé que te gustaría volver atrás e intentar cambiar el pasado. – Contestó Hisagi comprensivo. - Pero eso es…

\- … imposible, ya lo sé – cortó la chica - ¿Y qué hago ahora?

\- Bueno, ya es de noche, así que creo que lo mejor será que comas algo y luego te vayas a la cama. Iré a verte a primera hora y entonces hablaremos de tus tareas y demás pormenores – concluyó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero a dónde exactamente he de ir? – preguntó. No sabía siquiera dónde debía dormir.

\- ¿No te han dicho dónde duermes?

Soi-Fong negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces le preguntaremos a alguien que lo sepa - resolvió rápidamente. - Ven, será mejor que entremos ya.

Y el joven echó a andar con paso ligero y elástico, seguido de la chica, que avanzaba a trompicones y con la vista clavada en el suelo, arrepintiéndose por momentos de haberle hecho caso y no de aprovechar esa oportunidad para poder escapar. _"Escapar ¿a dónde?"_ – se preguntó. Y aunque le costara reconocerlo, el argumento del hombre tenía su lógica. Ahora lo poco que quedaba de su gente estaba en esta ciudad. Si huía, no volvería a verlos jamás. _"Mejor la soledad que la sumisión; podría irme a otro lugar y ocultarme allí; pedir cobijo a alguna familia y aprender un oficio_…" – pero los pensamientos de Soi-Fong dieron un giro en ese momento. Pensándolo bien, las posibilidades de quedarse tirada en la calle y tener que vivir en los arrabales o de tener que robar para no morirse de hambre eran muy altas si algo no salía bien. Y luego estaba lo de la profesión. Soi-Fong siempre había odiado coser y tampoco se le daba bien la música o la danza. También podría trabajar en el campo, aunque había oído que era una labor extenuante que comenzaba al alba y terminaba al ocaso, todo por un jornal realmente bajo. No, la vida en el campo no era para ella. Sin embargo, había una cosa por la que Soi-Fong siempre se había sentido atraída: los samuráis.

Había visto algunos de esos excepcionales guerreros en su ciudad, cuya lealtad, honor y habilidad en combate eran incuestionables. Su sola mención despertaba absoluto respeto y admiración entre los presentes y eran considerados como la élite de los soldados en todo el país. Por desgracia, ninguno de sus hermanos había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ingresar en la academia de samuráis en la capital, y tuvieron que conformarse con formar parte del ejército como soldados rasos. Pero quizás ella podría serlo. Incluso había leído historias sobre mujeres samuráis tan fuertes y letales como los hombres. Sin embargo, su padre nunca quiso que la menor de sus hijas se dedicase a la vida militar. No, ella se casaría con un noble, o puede que con algún primo lejano, tendría hijos y cuidaría de su hogar, igual que había hecho su madre.

\- Disculpa, ¿sabes qué habitación está asignada a la nueva? – la voz de Hisagi la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- No estoy seguro, señor. Puede que esté arriba, en el primer piso. ¿Deseáis que lo compruebe?

\- No es necesario, ya subimos solos. Gracias.

\- A la orden, señor.

\- Ven, vamos arriba.

_"__Es un oficial militar"_\- concluyó Soi-Fong. Ya lo sospechaba, puesto que el hombre no vestía ni como paje ni como noble. "¿Significa eso que le estado hablando de tú a tú y con malos modales a un oficial? Se sentía temerosa y avergonzada a la vez. Entonces recordó que ese mismo día había intentado agredir a la dueña y señora de la mansión. Decidió finalmente no pensar más en ello.

\- Perdonad, ¿puedo ayudaros?

\- Hola, sí. Buscamos la habitación de esta chica, se llama…

\- … ¡Soi! ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos estado esperando toda la tarde. ¡Y apareces a estas horas de la noche! – una voz aguda femenina hizo que ambos se giraran.

\- ¿La conoces? – le preguntó extrañada Soi-Fong, pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera contestar.

\- Teniente Hisagi, podéis dejarla aquí, yo la llevaré a su cuarto. Pido disculpas si os ha importunado su comportamiento, pero es nueva, no conoce cómo van las cosas aquí.

\- Ningún problema, se adaptará con el tiempo – afirmó dándole unas animosas palmadas en el hombro – Bueno, nos veremos mañana a las nueve en el patio de entrenamiento. Procura descansar, chica.

\- Buenas noches, teniente. Descanse usted también. – respondió la desconocida mientras Hisagi emprendía el camino de vuelta. Soi-Fong no llegó a despedirse, seguía algo aturdida por la aparición de su presunta conocida. Era una chica morena, quizás un poco más joven que ella, de rostro agradable y actitud afable, con el pelo recogido en un moño hecho con un trozo de tela color claro.

\- Ven, creo que aún queda un bol de arroz de la cena. Debes estar hambrienta. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hinamori. Bueno, en realidad me llamo Momo, pero nadie me llama así desde que era una niña…

La tal Hinamori no dejaba de hablar, aunque Soi-Fong sólo escuchaba a medias, ya que al mismo tiempo inspeccionaba la espaciosa habitación en la que habían entrado, que constaba de dos partes: por un lado, un dormitorio con seis camas con sus correspondientes seis armarios y un par de muebles más y, por otro lado, una sala más pequeña con una gran mesa y seis sillas alrededor se podía separar del dormitorio por una puerta corredera. Fue allí donde Hinamori le indicó a la joven que se sentara mientras que ella le preparaba el arroz. Mientras comía, con más ganas de las que hubiese creído tener, Hinamori continuaba con su discurso de forma animada, aunque en voz baja.

\- Las otras ya deben estar durmiendo, pero están deseando conocerte. Ya verás, te va a encantar este sitio. La verdad es que estamos muy emocionadas todas, ya que últimamente no hay muchas nuevas incorporaciones en la Residencia – dijo esto último con cierto aire de nostalgia, lo que dio pie a Soi-Fong a preguntar el motivo, en parte por curiosidad, en parte por no parecer descortés ante la chica que, aunque con un entusiasmo exacerbado, no hacía más que intentar agradarla.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero desde el año pasado los únicos nuevos son los reclutas que entrenan en el patio. Claro que es una suposición, yo no los conozco, por supuesto que no, pero se sabe que dos veces al año entran aspirantes a la Guardia Imperial a recibir formación aquí. Pero no suelen quedarse mucho tiempo…

_"__Así que los soldados que hay aquí son los futuros miembros de la Guardia Imperial. Trabajar aquí es un privilegio que muy pocos consiguen y, aun así, me han acogido como si fuera uno de ellos. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que soy su enemiga?"_

_-_ Oye, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó con tono preocupado – Te has puesto muy pálida.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien– respondió Soi-Fong débilmente, sin llegar a convencer del todo a su compañera, la cual prefirió no insistir más en el tema y achacarlo al cansancio de la recién llegada.

Después de que acabara de cenar, la condujo por el dormitorio en penumbra, con cuidado de no despertar a las otras dos chicas que ya dormían, le enseñó su cama, su armario con su ropa y se despidió de ella a la vez que intentaba ocultar un bostezo.

La chica se cambió de ropa y se acostó, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Le costó conciliar el sueño al principio debido al sentimiento desconfianza y la incomprensión que seguían instaladas en su corazón. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan brutal e intenso, que estaba segura de que sólo su instinto de supervivencia era el que la seguía manteniendo con vida. Eso y una especie de ángel de la guarda que velaba por ella en particular.

Lo que la única superviviente del clan Fong no sospechaba aún era que, efectivamente, ese ángel existía. Y estaba más cerca de lo que ella podría imaginar.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida. Un afectuoso saludo y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capítulo IV

**_Capítulo cuatro_**

En cuanto le vio supo que no hacía mucho que se acababa de despertar. Su amigo lucía el pelo desgreñado, la ropa arrugada y la cara, aunque aún con expresión adormilada, reflejaba que no había recuperado el cansancio acumulado de la semana. Se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se había duchado.

\- ¡Yoruichi, qué sorpresa! No te esperaba por aquí tan temprano… - saludó entre bostezos con voz grave.

\- Vamos, Kisuke, es casi mediodía ¿A qué hora te fuiste ayer a la cama? – preguntó mientras se sentaba elegantemente en un cómodo sofá tapizado en seda mientras su amigo aún seguía parado en la puerta del saloncito. Le pidió a un sirviente que trajera algo para comer.

\- Mmmm… creo que he perdido un poco la noción del tiempo ¿A qué día estamos hoy? - preguntó algo aturdido.

\- A sábado, Kisuke. Llevas días sin dejar verte por la Corte y la gente empieza a preguntarse si no te habrás muerto o algo parecido con alguno de tus experimentos.

\- Entonces se llevarán una tremenda decepción si aparezco por allí, ¿no crees? – apuntó con sarcasmo a la vez que tomaba asiento justo en frente de ella.

\- Muy gracioso. ¿Ya ni siquiera te importa lo que pensemos los que nos preocupamos por ti? – preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto – le respondió con una sonrisa, que rápidamente fue correspondida – Pero los encargos se suceden unos tras otros y esta semana he tenido bastante retraso. He estado mejorando el ácido corrosivo para que afecte sólo a ciertos materiales, a la vez que estoy probando con aleaciones nuevas que puedan cortar el acero y que no sean tan pesadas como las espadas y armaduras actuales. Al mismo tiempo sigo analizando el veneno de serpiente marina y sus efectos de parálisis en el sistema nervioso animal y humano…

\- Así que te has convertido en esclavo del ejército imperial – resumió Yoruichi, a la vez que tomaba una galleta de la bandeja que el sirviente acababa de traer. - ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

\- Vamos, estamos en guerra. Es de esperar que la finalidad de las órdenes que reciba del Emperador sea mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestro ejército y asegurarnos una rápida masacre, perdón, victoria – dejó escapar intencionadamente.

\- Por comentarios como ésos podrían encerrarte de por vida, Kisuke – le miró su amiga con dureza.

\- ¿Acaso no lo estoy ya? – preguntó de forma retórica haciéndose el sorprendido a la vez que se servía un poco de té. - ¿Qué más me podrían hacer?

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé – respondió con visible preocupación su amiga. – Hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta. Pueblos arrasados hasta los cimientos, un despliegue militar nunca visto hasta ahora y familias ancestrales que, si bien no congraciadas con el actual gobierno, han sido borradas de la faz de la tierra de la noche a la mañana.

\- Se levantaron contra el Emperador – razonó el hombre – Y ya sabemos que Yamamoto no tiene un carácter misericordioso, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Lo sé, Kisuke. Pero esto no ha sido un castigo ni un escarmiento, sino un exterminio. Dentro de dos semanas – prosiguió – habrán terminado con las conquistas de las ciudades restantes y luego, ¿qué?

\- Luego se repartirán las tierras y el botín como si no hubiera pasado nada y todos guardarán silencio. Y creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer – determinó su amigo ante el gesto inconformista de la mujer, que estaba dispuesta a protestar ante la postura de Kisuke.

\- Mira – le susurró inclinándose hacia ella en una atmósfera confidente - a mí esto me da tan mala espina como a ti, Yoruichi, y no tengo ni la menor idea de a dónde va a ir a parar ni quién puede estar detrás de todo esto. Lo único que sé es que hay que andarse con mucho cuidado o acabaremos como los pobres desgraciados de las provincias menores, o incluso peor.

\- Bueno, tú ya estás pagando las consecuencias de esta "singular" política de guerra – le comentó señalándole las profundas ojeras que mostraba su rostro.

\- ¿Esto? Vamos, ya sabes que el laboratorio y los experimentos son el motor de mi vida – rio en voz baja – si no por un motivo, será por otro. Es por eso que no me preocupa tanto mi bienestar, al menos a corto plazo, como el tuyo. El hombre poderoso me necesita a su lado para hacerse más fuerte. Pero tú resultarías ser un obstáculo, Yoruichi.

\- No sería la primera noble caprichosa de la Corte…

\- Hablo en serio. Tu posición dentro de Palacio no es demasiado relevante por el momento, pero tu escuadrón de operaciones especiales y el destacamento de la Guardia Imperial que tienes bajo tu mando sí. Y más de uno se preguntaría, llegado el momento de una sublevación, dónde depositarían tus hombres su lealtad.

\- Muchas cosas tendrían que pasar hasta entonces, Kisuke. Tiempo al tiempo… amigo mío – suspiró Yoruichi – tiempo al tiempo. - Y permaneció unos instantes ensimismada, observando la exquisita maestría con la que había sido tallada la madera de la mesa en la que reposaban el té y las galletas, hasta que una pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Qué tal le va a la joven Soi-Fong, por cierto? – preguntó de sopetón.

Yoruichi le dedicó una mirada que era una mezcla entre sorpresa y recelo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

\- Vamos, no creas que eres la única con información privilegiada. Te recuerdo que no hace tantos años yo me entrenaba para ser miembro de operaciones especiales bajo el mando de tu señor padre…

\- ¡Dime cómo lo has sabido! – exigió saber de inmediato.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. Tu secreto está en buenas manos – intentó apaciguarla - De momento, sólo lo sabemos cinco personas, más la interesada, por supuesto. Tú, yo, la amiga que trabaja en la Casa de Curas, el hombre de confianza al que mandaste recabar esa información y nuestra queridísima Unohana Retsu.

\- ¿Unohana? ¿Es eso verdad? – inquirió alzando una ceja con cierto escepticismo.

\- Así es – confirmó Kisuke – Resulta que tu hombre fue a preguntarle a su amiga quién era realmente Soi, hecho que no pasó por alto la directora de la institución, así que después de enterarse de lo que pasaba, vino y me lo contó a mí.

\- ¿A ti? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó visiblemente molesta.

\- Supongo que pensaría, al igual que yo, que estarías más segura si alguien más sabía de ese pequeño secreto, por si pudiera pasar algo en un futuro. Comprenderás que acoger a la hija de una familia acusada de alta traición y posteriormente acribillada por los que ahora la rodean resulta bastante peligroso. – Ella seguía sin contestar- Vamos, no te enfades, Yoruichi…

Tras unos instantes de silencio, la mujer volvió a hablar, aunque con el ceño todavía fruncido.

\- La primera vez que la vi supe que no se trataba de una simple plebeya ni mucho menos – confesó a media voz - pero he de decir que tampoco esperaba encontrarme con el último miembro del clan Fong. Y justamente viviendo bajo mi techo.

\- Y creo que no podría haber lugar mejor en el mundo para ella en este momento – resolvió el hombre. – ¿Quién sabe? Puede que a la postre resulte ser una pieza clave para solucionar el rompecabezas en que se ha convertido el Reino. Sí, quizás podamos sacar ventaja de la situación.

\- No seas desagradable – le reprochó con contundencia. – Acaba de perderlo todo de golpe, obligada a convivir con sus enemigos acérrimos y tú sólo piensas en utilizarla para beneficio nuestro.

\- No es eso. – se defendió el rubio manteniendo la calma - Pero si esta chica ha caído en nuestras, perdón, en tus manos, y resulta ser muy valiosa, sería de locos no aprovechar esa situación. Piénsalo. Quizás suene atrevido, pero te aseguro que la vida de esa chica podría salvar a otras muchas vidas, o por el contrario, podría convertirse en sentencias de muerte. Incluyendo las nuestras, de eso no hay duda.

\- Bueno, espero que para entonces Soi-Fong haya cambiado su actitud desafiante y esté de nuestra parte. O si no, mucho me temo que no podremos hacer nada ni por ella ni por nadie.

\- Como tú bien dijiste antes, Yoruichi, tiempo al tiempo.

\- Sí. Kisuke. Tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

De los treinta cuchillos que había lanzado a una distancia de diez metros, veintiséis habían dado justo en el blanco y los otros restantes habían estado muy cerca, habiendo fallado por escasos centímetros. Lanzaba únicamente con la mano derecha, ya que después de una semana la muñeca aún no estaba en condiciones óptimas.

Pero aun así, su grado de progreso y adaptación a la rutina de entrenamiento resultaba asombrosa.

Siempre bajo la atenta mirada del teniente Hisagi, Soi-Fong se familiarizaba con los diversos circuitos de entrenamiento diseñados específicamente para desarrollar determinadas habilidades de combate.

Todas las mañanas se despertaba la primera de entre sus compañeras, desayunaba y bajaba a practicar los estiramientos que evitarían lesiones cuando corriera. A diario corría una hora, dando vueltas por los terrenos de la residencia, antes de que llegaran los demás reclutas y el propio Hisagi. Y para no coincidir con ellos, Soi-Fong debía realizar su entrenamiento antes que ellos.

Tras una semana no se sentía más fuerte o más rápida, sino más dolorida, aunque su supervisor la obsequiara con palabras de elogio por sus rápidos avances.

Después de almorzar, se dedicaban al estudio de las artes marciales, practicando movimientos en principio sencillos hasta que llegaba a dominarlos y entonces pasaban al siguiente.

Y aunque Hisagi no era muy hablador, sus compañeras de habitación sí que lo eran, especialmente la amable y simpática Hinamori, que siempre tenía cosas que contar y resultaba bastante útil si tenías preguntas sobre cualquier cosa de la vida que allí se llevaba. Fue una acogida bastante efusiva. Ninguna le preguntó ni de dónde venía, ni por su familia ni nada que tuviese relación con su anterior vida.

Supusieron que lo mejor era guardar silencio, y cuando alguna noche le sentían llorar, iban hasta su cama y la abrazaban hasta que conseguían calmarla y volverse a dormir, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y repitiéndole una y otra vez que estaba segura con ellas y no estaba sola. Aunque ese sentimiento se empeñaba a veces en instalarse en su corazón.

\- ¿Entrenaré alguna vez con ellos? – le preguntó de repente la joven a Hisagi, señalando al escuadrón de enfrente que almorzaba alegremente en el comedor, mientras que ellos dos lo hacían en el exterior, sentados sobre una roca lisa, huyendo de la algarabía general que reinaba entre los futuros guerreros de élite.

\- Puede que algún día, pero aún es pronto – respondió el joven teniente – Esos aspirantes llevan toda su vida entrenando, y tú acabas de empezar, aunque eso no quite que estés mejorando francamente deprisa.

\- Gracias, sólo pretendo estar a la altura de lo que se espera de mí.

\- Paciencia, jovencita. Ya llegará ese día, mientras tanto, concéntrate sólo en tu entrenamiento- zanjó Hisagi antes de darle un bocado a su bola de arroz.

En ese momento, Soi-Fong presenció frente a ella una escena que la dejó boquiabierta.

En el comedor para los reclutas acababa de entrar la dueña y señora de la Residencia, vestida con el mismo atuendo negro que le conoció la primera y única vez que habló con ella, y se dirigió jovialmente hasta la zona donde servían la comida.

Entre saludos, bromas y risas, le sirvieron un plato del mismo rancho que sus soldados engullían con ganas y se sentó en un hueco libre de una mesa escogida al azar.

Sus compañeros de mesa, en lugar de inclinarse y retirarse respetuosamente para cederle el espacio entero, la saludaron con total normalidad, contentos por recibir como compañera de mesa a su comandante en funciones, y prosiguieron con el almuerzo como si nada.

Ella a veces se dirigía a voces hacia miembros de otras mesas para saludar a alguien en concreto o gastar alguna broma, y siempre respondían en el mismo ambiente de camaradería que allí reinaba.

A los oídos de Soi-Fong llegaron varias veces las sonoras carcajadas de la mujer, más agudas que la de los soldados que la rodeaban, aunque de igual modo, ruidosas. Se la veía disfrutar como un crío.

\- ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo? ¡No puede comportarse así! – exclamó la joven atónita y visiblemente confusa. Hisagi, por su parte, rio de buena gana antes de contestar.

\- Bah, en ella es normal hacer ese tipo de cosas. Los soldados ya están acostumbrados. Y… ¡ay del infeliz que se atreva a tratarla de gran señora! Eso la irrita profundamente.

\- ¿Es que ha perdido la cabeza? Ella es una noble y los otros meros soldados. No puede hacer eso. Es más, no debe, porque no estaría dando buen ejemplo y arruinaría su reputación – le reprochó contrariada - ¿Qué pensarán de ella los otros nobles?

\- Veo que todavía no conoces a la señora Shihouin, Soi – respondió divertido el teniente. – Es de las personas a las que les importa bien poco lo que piensen los demás de ella. Es una enemiga acérrima de los convencionalismos y prefiere un trato más de tú a tú que las largas y aburridas fórmulas de cortesía.

\- ¿Entonces cualquiera puede llamarla por su nombre de pila? – inquirió observando a la noble fijamente, grabando en su mente la gracia y naturalidad de sus gestos y expresiones. Nada que ver con la imagen de mujer seria y distante que desde el primer momento había tenido de ella.

\- Yo no diría tanto. Aunque tenga ese aire relajado no hay que olvidar quién es y a qué familia pertenece, y se le nota cuando tiene que hacerse respetar – explicó mientras recogía los restos del almuerzo y preparándose para la segunda parte del entrenamiento.

\- Digamos que sólo los que ella escoge pueden tratarla de manera cercana. Cualquier otro que no goce de su simpatía podría acabar recibiendo un severo castigo por su atrevimiento.

En ese momento la mirada sonriente de la señora Shihouin se posó en el ceño fruncido de Soi-fong, que al notar que la observaba directamente apartó la vista de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Imitó entonces a su instructor y ayudó a recoger sus cosas antes de continuar con el entrenamiento vespertino. Antes de alejarse de allí, volvió a echar un último vistazo en dirección al comedor, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Y sin saber todavía muy bien por qué, aquello le dejó un pequeño vacío y un inexplicable anhelo por volverla a ver.

\- ¡Vamos, Soi, no te quedes atrás! – le apremió el joven.

\- ¡Enseguida voy! – se limitó a responder, pensando ahora en las técnicas de patadas que iba a aprender ese día.

* * *

Shuhei Hisagi llegó ese día temprano a casa. El entrenamiento había dejado agotada a la joven aspirante, así que concluyó una hora antes de lo previsto los ejercicios y la mandó para casa.

Ese fin de semana no podría ocuparse de ella, ya que tenía demasiados informes que rellenar y documentos que revisar, además de comprobar el estado de su propia división, que ya empezaban a hacer circular rumores sobre sus prolongadas ausencias, preguntándose si no habría algo más detrás de una simple formalidad para con una noble.

Y aunque no le disgustaba en absoluto la labor que desempeñaba, pues él siempre había querido ser maestro, sabía que esta tarea sólo podría ejercerla durante algunos meses a lo sumo, ya que sus obligaciones para con la novena división le reclamaban constantemente, y no era algo que pudiera dejar de lado mucho más tiempo. Y luego estaba…

\- Vaya, hoy vuelves a casa temprano ¿Ha sido decisión tuya o por orden expresa?

Hisagi se giró para contemplar a la hermosa mujer apoyada en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Sus cabellos anaranjados caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, que estaban además cubiertos por un kimono de seda azul que contrastaba con el blanco de su piel, pero que encajaba con el color de sus ojos.

\- Vamos, no seas así, Rangiku – se quejó ante el sarcasmo que percibía en sus palabras. Intuía que no estaba de buen humor y supo enseguida por qué – Ya sabes que no les puedo decir que no tan alegremente a mis superiores y, al parecer, resulta que soy indispensable en mi trabajo.

\- Ya. Más me valdría haberme buscado un novio mediocre al que le tuvieran que mandar a casa más a menudo, aunque fuese lesionado – comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para sacar una botella de sake y dos copas – Ahora me dirás que mañana tienes maniobras y que tampoco puedes beber ¿verdad?

\- Pues no, la verdad es que me he cogido tres días libres para estar enteramente a tu disposición – le respondió con afán seductor mientras se acercaba a ella con intención de besarla.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Inquirió ella siguiéndole el juego, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos – No me digas. ¿Y la montaña de papeles que tienes sobre la mesa, también forma parte de las vacaciones?

\- Bueno, puede haber tiempo para todo, ¿no? – le susurró al oído con suavidad, notando como a la mujer se le erizaba ligeramente el vello de la nuca, aunque a pesar de esa reacción, Rangiku Matsumoto se había enfadado de nuevo.

\- Lo sabía – sentenció apartándose repentinamente de él, el cual se limitó a sonreír para sus adentros, resignado ante el carácter de esa mujer que había conseguido enamorarle. – Así que de nuevo te pasarás el día entero encerrado rellenando documentos de dios sabe cuándo y yo tendré que esperar aquí sentada a que encuentres un ratito para mí entre la décima y undécima solicitus de admisión.

\- ¿Has estado espiando mi correspondencia? – preguntó con picardía.

\- Pues sí, es tu culpa por dejarlos ahí tirados tanto tiempo – replicó con una altanería fingida que a Hisagi le hizo mucha gracia.

\- Mira, sé que es injusto – razonó en tono conciliador – tú también trabajas en una división y no os exigen tantísimo como a nosotros. Pero es que tampoco puedo rechazar prestar mi ayuda a la alta nobleza así como así, quedaría francamente mal, además de que la señora Shihouin sólo quería al mejor para organizar el plan de entrenamiento de su… protegida, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

\- ¿Así que eres el mejor, Shuhei? – preguntó con aire divertido.

\- Claro que no. Tú sin duda alguna eres la mejor. A tu lado todos los hombres somos unos seres estúpidos e insignificantes.

Matsumoto rio en voz alta.

\- ¡Oh, basta ya! Eres un adulador de primera, ¿lo sabías?- y le besó suavemente en los labios justo antes de agarrar de nuevo la botella con una mano y con la otra arrastrarle a él hasta el sofá. En el fondo, había sido una buena idea volver temprano a casa ese día.

* * *

Un hombre encapuchado vestido entero de negro entró aquella noche en aquella mugrienta taberna situada en los arrabales de la ciudad. Cuanto más insignificante e impopular fuese, menos peligro corría de que le descubriesen tanto a él como a su informador, que le esperaba sentado en una mesa en un rincón al fondo de la sala y con un vaso de licor en la mano.

El encapuchado lo localizó enseguida de un solo vistazo a aquel antro donde sólo había borrachos ruidosos que se divertían bebiendo, jugando a las cartas y relatando obscenidades en voz alta para que todos las oyeran y ser rieran a su vez a carcajadas. Tal era el ambiente que allí se palpaba. Nada que ver con el Palacio Real al que él estaba acostumbrado a acudir casi a diario.

\- Pensé que ya no venías, viejo amigo – le dijo el tipo que bebía. Era un hombre bastante alto y de maneras un tanto bruscas e incluso agresivas. Tenía el pelo rojo recogido en una coleta y unos tatuajes en la frente que se tapaba con un trapo de un color indeterminado. Además de faltarles un par de dientes, fruto quizá de alguna pelea callejera.

\- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – preguntó el encapuchado secamente, sin llegar a sentarse con él.

\- Claro, viejo. ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? Pero relájate un poco, tómate una copa…

\- He venido a hacer negocios, no a beber contigo en una taberna de mala muerte – respondió con frialdad. Acto seguido depositó sobre la mesa una bolsa de cuero que contenía, probablemente, una buena cantidad de monedas de oro. El otro cogió la bolsa casi inmediatamente, sin pararse a contar el dinero, pues no era la primera vez que hacía tratos con su colega y sabía que podía confiar en él. Al menos en cuanto al cobro.

\- Bien, ahí tienes lo tuyo. Puedes contarlo si quieres.

\- No, ya lo contaré luego. Supongo que tendrás prisa, así que toma, esto es lo que me pediste – Y le tendió un pequeño fajín de documentos envueltos en una carpetita de piel.- Me ha sido difícil hacerme con ellos, pero ya sabes que no hay nada imposible para Renji el Magnífico.

Pero el otro hombre no le escuchaba, sino que se encontraba inmerso en el estudio de los documentos que acababa de recibir. Sólo cuando pasaron unos minutos se despidió de su informador y se largó de allí, dejando al tal Renji escupiendo maldiciones contra los nobles estirados que vivían como reyes y se comportaban como imbéciles. El encapuchado sin embargo no le prestó atención alguna, pues tenía ahora otras cosas en las que pensar, relacionadas obviamente con la nueva información que acababa de obtener.

_"Así que, después de todo, tu linaje no ha sido aniquilado del todo… Soi-Fong"._

* * *

**Hola a todos. Debido auna serie de complicaciones no he sido capaz de actualizar antes. Y para no pillarme los dedos, no volveré a anunciar intención o esfuerzo de publicar capítulos con frecuencia, porque al final, no es así. De todas formas, mi intención es continuar las dos historias que tengo pendientes, pero el cuándo ya sí que es un misterio. Un saludo muy afectuoso y espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo! =)**


	5. Capítulo V

**_Capítulo cinco_**

Hinamori volvió a ganar de nuevo aquella vez jugando a las cartas, y ya era la quinta ronda. Era la reina indiscutible de los sábados por la noche cuando se reunían las chicas para relajarse y pasar tiempo juntas. Y entre cháchara, risas y juegos era rara la ocasión que los rayos del sol no les avisaban de que debían dar por concluida la velada.

Suki y Maiko eran también buenas, y les habían enseñado a Soi-Fong varios juegos y trucos con las cartas; pero tras cinco meses de prácticas, no había conseguido superar a la mejor de entre ellas.

Lo que sí había logrado era crear un vínculo de amistad entre ellas, que la llenaba de cariño y comprensión, además de una complicidad y simpatía que la había ayudado a encajar esta nueva vida obligada a llevar para sobrevivir. Pero con estas nuevas amigas, la palabra "obligación" perdía todo su sentido, pues el día a día se convertía en optimismo, alegría y emoción. Nunca supo cómo es que ninguna jamás mostró tristeza o apatía en su rostro. Sí que había preocupación, duda, indecisión… pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y eso había animado a Soi-Fong durante aquellos cinco meses a seguir adelante sin pensar más en el pasado. Ahora lo que importaba era el presente y las personas que la rodeaban en ese momento. Por fin comprendía la postura de Isane.

Isane, por su parte, había conseguido hacer también nuevos amigos por su cuenta allí en la Casa de Curas. Es cierto que intentaba visitarla todas las semanas, pero a veces tenía que marcharse antes de tiempo debido a alguna urgencia de última hora o que una avalancha de trabajo requiriese su ayuda de inmediato. Sabía, sin embargo, que había conseguido permiso para visitar a su hermana Kiyone, ayudante personal del ministro Ukitake, cada vez que quisiera en su tiempo libre. Alguna vez habían quedado las tres juntas en el inmenso jardín que rodeaba la Casa de Curas, pero a menudo resultaba complicado cuadrar los tres horarios y finalmente se dejaba por imposible. Pero era bueno saber que a las tres les iba bien.

Era increíble el parecido entre las dos hermanas. Si Isane ya de por sí era entusiasta, aunque algo comedida, su hermana menor, una joven delgada, bajita con el pelo castaño corto, la superaba con creces, llegando a ser un comportamiento en ocasiones algo irritante. Pero era una buena chica y tenía un gran corazón. Las dos lo tenían.

Y suerte también, ya cada una había conseguido la protección de un miembro destacado dentro de la corte imperial. Un ministro y una eminente doctora que hacía a menudo las veces de médico personal del mismísimo emperador. Y Soi-Fong tenía como protectora a un miembro de la alta nobleza, justo por debajo del Emperador y la Familia Real.

Pero a diferencia de las otras dos, ella no llegaba a ver muy a menudo a su benefactora. Sólo a veces y siempre desde lejos, durante el entrenamiento y los descansos, podía distinguir su figura caminando por los pasillos acompañada por su guardia personal o cuando aparecía de repente por el comedor o incluso cuando se detenía en un balcón y observaba con ojo crítico los progresos de sus hombres, para luego intercambiar algunas palabras con el supervisor de los aspirantes a la Guardia Real y se marchaba a no se sabe dónde.

Alguna vez, en el transcurso de esos cinco meses, se había cruzado con ella por el pasillo, para horror de la joven, que se apartaba cortésmente y bajaba la cabeza como saludo respetuoso hasta que ella junto con su escolta terminaba de pasar, aunque lo único que viera de cerca fueran sus zapatos y el final de su vestido. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba temor y respeto, además de ponerla muy nerviosa cuando, por ejemplo, notaba su mirada clavada en ella durante su entrenamiento en solitario, a primera hora de la mañana. Podría estar a unos cuarenta metros de ella, pero aun así, Soi-Fong deseaba con todas sus ganas que se marchara pronto y la dejara practicar en paz. Y eso hacía, pues nunca permanecía allí más de un par de minutos, y tan sigilosa como había venido, se iba sin decir una palabra.

Lo cierto es que jamás había vuelto a hablar con ella desde aquella vez en que le gritó y quiso atacarla, y se sentía fatal cada vez que rememoraba aquel momento. Supuso que algún día tendría que disculparse con ella, en cuanto encontrara el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, la ocasión todavía no se había presentado.

\- Hinamori, córtate un poco – se quejó Suki cuando la susodicha iba camino de ganar ya otra ronda más – Yo sólo he ganado tres veces, Maiko dos y Soi aún ninguna.

\- ¿Insinúas que tengo que dejarme ganar? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sólo digo que eres una acaparadora. Fíjate, igual que en el cumpleaños de Soi, no le dejó ganar ni una sola vez.

Hinamori se encogió de hombros.

\- Alguna vez ganará – respondió- y cuando lo haga, será por méritos propios. Mientras tanto…

\- Bah, déjalo Suki – soltó Maiko, mientras evaluaba la mano que le había tocado – tiene que compensar lo manazas que es en la cocina. Por suerte hoy no ha roto ningún plato.

\- ¡Eso sólo pasó una vez! – Protestó de inmediato Hinamori – Además, aquel día estaban faltos de personal y recurrieron a mí, sabiendo que ese no es mi trabajo.

\- Y ahora sabemos por qué no lo es… - dejó caer Maiko con toda la intención del mundo, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona a su amiga.

\- Unas envidiosas es lo que sois –dijo finalmente, aunque sabía que estaban de broma – Soi, te toca.

\- Sí, voy – y se deshizo de una carta que esperaba no tener que necesitar esa ronda. – Por cierto, quería preguntaros algo. ¿Cómo acabasteis trabajando aquí? Es decir, ¿vino la señora Shihouin a pediros que trabajarais para ella? ¿Ya estabais aquí cuando ella llegó y os dejó quedaros o cómo fue?

Suki fue la primera en contestar.

\- Mi padre pertenece a la guardia imperial y mi hermano es escolta personal de la señora Shihouin, así que en cuanto mi familia tuvo la ocasión me trajeron aquí y me dijeron que éste iba a ser mi nuevo hogar – relató alegremente - Mis otras hermanas se encargan de cuidar la casa y a mi madre, así que, creo que este era el mejor sitio en el que podía acabar. Pero lo cierto es que jamás he intercambiado una palabra con la señora.

\- Tampoco yo lo he hecho – intervino Maiko. – Yo era muy joven cuando me trajeron aquí, mis padres fallecieron hace algunos años y mis dos hermanos son herreros, están casados y uno de ellos ya tiene hijos. Mis padres habían servido a la familia Shihouin toda su vida, y cuando murieron, pensaron en mí para entrar al servicio de su hija, en lugar de servir a sus padres, como habían hecho los míos. Así que se podría decir que lo llevamos en la sangre.

Soi-Fong escuchaba atentamente. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar antes por temor a ser una entrometida, pero ahora comprobaba que no pasaba nada y las chicas se expresaban con total naturalidad. Se produjo una breve pausa antes de que Hinamori se animase a hablar.

\- Mi caso es un poco diferente, porque yo no entré aquí para servir, sino para formarme como soldado – Soi-Fong la miró sorprendida, jamás había esperado que del carácter amable y dulce de la muchacha pudiera salir una guerrera – así que de aquí a pocos años terminaré mi formación y me incorporaré a una división. Mi familia pertenece a la baja nobleza, así que a cambio de fidelidad para con la familia Shihouin, me permitieron que me quedase aquí.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Soi-Fong – ¿Por qué estás entonces aquí y no con el resto de reclutas en el ejército?

\- Porque no es el cuerpo a cuerpo lo que preparo, como haces tú, Soi – explicó distraídamente mientras pensaba en su próxima jugada – sino que mi formación es más teórica que práctica, por así decir. Me estoy especializando en venenos, explosivos y otros preparados que pueden ser a menudo más útiles que saber manejar la espada. Y aquí están los mayores expertos en estos temas, por eso es esencial que aprenda lo más que pueda antes de solicitar mi ingreso oficial en alguna división.

\- ¿Y por qué no entras directamente en operaciones encubiertas? – preguntó de nuevo la joven, aunque esta vez se le adelantó Maiko.

\- Porque además de ser experta en venenos y en jugar a las cartas, lo es también en meter la pata hasta el fondo en las tareas que requieren más físico que cerebro – tras lo que recibió un afectuoso golpe a modo de regañina – y en operaciones encubiertas se necesitan de las dos. Y en grandes cantidades.

\- Y es por eso – continuó Hinamori, sin perder el buen humor a pesar de la burla – por lo que me tendré que marchar de aquí algún día. Con unas habilidades físicas tan pobres como las mías, nunca me aceptarían en la élite, pero sí en otras divisiones, y eso es a lo que aspiro.

\- A eso, y a que el señorito pelo blanco se le declare bajo un cerezo en flor una noche de primavera – añadió Suki, provocando que Hinamori se ruborizara al evocar la romántica imagen que había idealizado en su cabeza miles de veces. La historia de amor entre Hinamori y Toshiro era tan bonita como desesperante, porque avanzaba a paso de tortuga. El joven sí que había entrado en una división, y la chica esperaba poder ingresar en la misma en la que él se encontraba.

\- Bueno, creo que hemos hablado suficiente del tema – intentó cortar Hinamori enseguida, a lo que las otras dos se negaron y la instaron a que contara algo más entre bromas y suposiciones. De todas formas, esa distracción no sirvió para que perdiese, sino que siguió ganando hasta que lo dejaron por imposible. Seguiría siendo la campeona de las cartas, incluso después de que dejara la Residencia, como le prometieron sus compañeras.

* * *

\- Es el tercer día que se producen disturbios en los arrabales y el ejército no mueve un dedo – se quejó el general de la octava división, Love Aikawa, golpeando con fuerza la gran mesa de reuniones al terminar de repasar el orden del día de aquella reunión – Los únicos informes que nos llegan son de la policía y no dan abasto. Creo que es hora de que intervengamos.

\- Echa el freno, Love – habló por primera vez su compañero y amigo personal Kensei Muguruma, general de la novena división – si el cuerpo de policía no ha solicitado ayuda expresa, el ejército tiene las manos atadas.

\- Maldito canalla orgulloso de Ganju. Ponerle al mando de la policía fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido el consejo de ministros – resopló visiblemente irritado – Ahora cree que si reconoce que la situación se le ha ido de las manos se pondrá en evidencia, y lo único que está consiguiendo es que muera más gente.

\- El general Muguruma tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada hasta que no se solicite oficialmente ayuda o el Emperador ordene la intervención mediante una ley marcial.

\- Entonces habrá que hablar con su Excelencia en persona y explicarle que esta situación no puede continuar así por más tiempo, y esa tarea la llevaré a cabo yo mismo – zanjó el comandante Sajin Komamura, que ostentaba el título de mayor poder del ejército, justo por debajo del ministro de Guerra – Bien, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

\- La entrada en vigor de la ordenanza número 345, apodada la ley del chivatazo, por si a alguien le interesa – comentó el general Shinji Hirako, perteneciente a la quinta división y que hoy recaía en él la tarea de moderar la presente reunión. – Aunque se redactó hace dos meses, será oficial a partir de mañana, así que se solicita encarecidamente a todos los generales que les recuerden a sus tropas la importancia fundamental de acatar esa ley y de las terribles consecuencias que tendría para aquellos que hicieran caso omiso a ella.

\- Al viejo cada día se le va más la olla – dejó caer con desgana el general Rojuro Otoribashi, mientras que apoyaba la cabeza sobre una mano y jugueteaba con un pincel que había sobre la mesa. Una actitud desesperante, había llegado a calificar sus compañeros. Pero ser de una familia notable y tener como padre al ministro de infraestructuras le había asegurado un puesto de general casi sin tener que demostrar mérito alguno. No era, desde luego, el más popular.

\- Tsk, ¿en qué se ha convertido esto? ¿En un juego de espías? Aburrido… - opinó el brutal general de la décima división, Kenpachi Zaraki, cuya fama de amante del combate llegaba a todos los rincones del reino.

\- Si el Emperador accede a la intervención en los arrabales, propongo al general Zaraki para que vaya en persona y pase a cuchillo a los subversivos que aún queden vivos después de la guerra de bandas. – intervino el último general de todo el ejército imperial, Isshin Kurosaki, que desde hacía poco ostentaba ese cargo dentro de la séptima división.

\- No sería mala idea – convino Kenpachi – así podría matar el tiempo aplastando cucarachas en lugar de asistir a aburridas charlas con gente aburrida.

\- Y eso, caballeros, es lo que llamamos diplomacia – agregó con sorna Shinji, antes de pasar al siguiente punto del día – Bien, necesitamos comenzar cuanto antes con el proceso de selección de nuevos generales para la segunda, cuarta y sexta división. ¿Hay algún voluntario?

\- ¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico final de Kenzuo? – preguntó de repente Love, recordando cómo los tres generales había fallecido casi al mismo tiempo, algo peligrosamente sospechoso.

\- Paro cardíaco, igual que Itari y Asano - respondió Isshin con cierto escepticismo. La verdad es que nadie se creía la versión oficial de que había sufrido muerte natural, pero al no haber podido encontrar evidencias que demostraran lo contrario, lo tomaron como fallecimiento por parada del corazón y cerraron el caso. Y era mejor guardarse las opiniones para uno mismo si no se quería correr el riesgo de acabar como ellos, o incluso peor.

Una sombra acechaba al reino, y nadie tenía ni idea de quién podía ser el que andaba detrás de todo esto.

\- En fin, una tragedia – cortó Komamura, intuyendo que esta conversación no traería buenas consecuencias – pero dado que no hay voluntarios para ocupar las vacantes, propongo que se convoquen oficialmente exámenes para que candidatos de cualquier división puedan optar al cargo si logran superar las pruebas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Una idea excelente, Komamura – acordó Kensei, pasándose la mano por el pelo corto gris – seguro que hay buenos muchachos deseosos de comandar una división y probar su valía.

_"__O morir en el intento"_ – pensaron a la vez Shinji e Isshin, que solo cruzando una mirada supieron lo que opinaba cado uno al respecto. Pero se guardaron bien de expresarlo en voz alta, e incluso de comentarlo en privado después de la reunión, por si hubiese alguien acechando. Bastante caldeada estaba ya la cosa como para tentar a la suerte. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, y lo averiguarían, tarde o temprano, fuera como fuese.

* * *

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el codazo que iba directo a su garganta y a la vez cubrirse las costillas. Intentó contraatacar, pero ella se movía demasiado deprisa para él. Cada vez que intentaba golpearla, daba en el aire o era desviado con inusitada facilidad, lo que le daba ventaja a Soi-Fong para utilizar esa fuerza en contra de su atacante. Su estilo de lucha no era siempre el más limpio, pero era así como la había instruido Hisagi.

_"__Tus oponentes serán más grandes y más fuertes que tú. Debes aprovechar esas cualidades para ponerlas en su contra, buscando sus puntos débiles y atacando a los flancos. Pero nunca vayas de frente, ese sería tu fin"._

Reconocía que no era una forma de luchar en la que se demostrase valentía u honor, pero ganaba las peleas, y en un tiempo récord, que era de lo que se trataba. Y vaya que si las ganaba.

Aunque realmente sólo se había enfrentado con su instructor, era un oponente más que digno, que sabía cambiar el estilo de lucha constantemente para que Soi-Fong no llegase a acostumbrarse a él y le cogiera el tranquillo a sus movimientos y estrategia. Pero lo cierto es que cada vez se lo ponía más difícil, y esa semana le había estado costando mucho esfuerzo vencer a su joven aprendiz.

Ella se movía a su alrededor, se acercaba, se alejaba, atacaba en falso, intentando engañarle para cuando lo hiciera en serio no tuviera posibilidades de contraatacar. Era rápida y muy resistente, además de ágil y flexible. Y el hecho de tener un cuerpo tan esbelto complicaba más poder acertar en algún punto vital.

Y en una de estas veces, la joven consiguió distraerle, algo que pagó con la derrota al caer al suelo estrepitosamente y con ella encima de él, amenazándole con el puño a escasos centímetros de su cara mientras intentaba acompasar la respiración acelerada y sin perder la concentración aunque el oponente se hubiese rendido, tal y como le habían enseñado.

\- ¡Vale, vale, me rindo! – declaró dándose por vencido. Soi-Fong se apartó y le ayudó a incorporarse. El uniforme del teniente, normalmente de color negro, ahora estaba teñido de marrón debido al polvo y al albero, al igual que el de la chica.

\- Ven, sentémonos un momento, si es que todavía me es posible – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y caminando con cierta dificultad hacia la más que conocida roca lisa, que ahora se encontraba arropada por la sombra de un árbol cercano. Ya empezaba a caer la tarde, además de aproximarse la primavera. _"Seguro que el jardín se pondrá precioso en esa época" _había pensado la chica más de una vez.

\- ¿Cómo te has visto hoy, Soi? – le preguntó mientras bebía agua de una botella y se relajaba, intentando no pensar en lo que le diría Rangiku cuando le descubriera las magulladuras que se había ganado estas últimas semanas.

\- Hoy ha resultado especialmente difícil, Hisagi – contestó a la pregunta habitual de análisis a la que le sometía su instructor – Me has forzado a tener que combinar técnicas de Aikido con las de Kung-Fu, no pudiendo utilizar simplemente una sola, cambiando del agresivo al pasivo constantemente. Y luego he intentado engañarte un par de veces, pero sólo has caído definitivamente en el quinto movimiento en falso, no pudiendo tampoco repetir esas maniobras y, la verdad, casi se me acaban las opciones.

\- Pero tenías un as guardado en la manga, ¿no es cierto?

Soi-fong se encogió de hombros.

\- Siempre procuro tenerlo, encontrar el momento apropiado para utilizarlo y no desesperar si no surte efecto. Es lo que he aprendido aquí, junto con muchísimas cosas más que de otro modo nunca hubiese conocido y, desde luego, jamás dominarlas. Te agradezco todo el esfuerzo y la paciencia que has tenido conmigo, maestro Hisagi – añadió al final.

El teniente se echó a reír. Le encantaba cómo sonaba aquello de "maestro Hisagi". Lástima que no pudiese durar más tiempo.

\- Bueno, bueno... también he de decir que eres una alumna excepcional, pero ten cuidado con el orgullo, Soi – le advirtió con algo de seriedad – Conoces muchas técnicas, pero te falta mucho todavía para llegar a dominarlas, así que he recomendado en mi informe que es indispensable que no abandones el entrenamiento, especialmente la parte técnica.

\- ¿Un informe? – Preguntó extrañada - ¿Para quién?

\- Pues para tu siguiente instructor, me imagino – respondió contemplando el cielo totalmente despejado, sin una sola nube. – Has de saber que este ha sido tu último día de instrucción bajo mi supervisión. A partir de mañana volveré a mis funciones habituales en el ejército y, con un poco de suerte, te asignarán alguien nuevo que te enseñará todo lo que no nos ha dado tiempo a practicar.

\- Entiendo – se limitó a decir la joven.

Y era cierto que entendía perfectamente que no pudiera quedarse eternamente atendiéndola de forma exclusiva y que debía volver a su puesto. Sin embargo, en esos cinco meses había trabado una especia de amistad con el teniente de la novena y sabía que lo echaría de menos.

\- Vamos, no pongas esa cara – le amonestó con cariño – nos volveremos a ver pronto. Al menos cada vez que tenga que pasarme por aquí, te buscaré para comprobar si todo te va bien.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, es sólo que… - Ella sabía que ese momento tarde o temprano debía llegar, pero lo que no esperaba era haberle cogido tanto cariño al joven al que vio por primera vez metida dentro de un seto y con rastros de lágrimas surcándole los ojos.

\- Hay maestros especializados en artes con las que yo no estoy familiarizado, y algunas ni siquiera las conozco – explicó razonadamente – Tendrás que especializarte en nadar, montar a caballo, en tiro con arco, fabricar explosivos, crear antídotos, abrir cerraduras, decodificar mensajes cifrados… y muchas otras cosas más.

Y Soi-Fong estaba deseosa de aprender todo eso, para poder probar su valía y forjarse un futuro prometedor. Al menos, mejor de lo que le hubiese deparado su vida cinco meses atrás. Únicamente podía dar gracias por todo lo que se le estaba brindando, una vez que comprendió que jamás podría cambiar el pasado y que su situación actual podría ser muchísimo peor.

Ahora sabía pelear y defenderse, y su estado físico se había desarrollado visiblemente, adquiriendo resistencia al dolor y a la fatiga extremos, destacando en velocidad y en tiempo de reacción, ganando masa muscular en su fibroso cuerpo y siendo también a la vez capaz de estirarse como si estuviese hecha de goma.

Hisagi se despidió de ella con un abrazo y la promesa de que volverían a verse pronto, tras desearle mucha suerte a partir de ahora.

_ "__¿Y qué se supone que tendré que hacer mañana?" _se preguntó Soi-Fong mientras le veía alejarse con paso elástico. _"¿Debo continuar el entrenamiento por mi cuenta? ¿Tengo que pedirle a alguien que me asigne un nuevo instructor? Y en ese caso, ¿a quién debo dirigirme?"_

Pensó en preguntarle a supervisor del escuadrón de soldados que se entrenaban justo después que ella, pero tenía miedo de que la tomaran por estúpida y se rieran de ella. _"Quizás Hinamori tenga alguna idea sobre esto"_ se le ocurrió de repente, ya que era la única persona que conocía que estuviera relacionada de algún modo con el escuadrón de operaciones encubiertas.

No obstante, como aún quedaban un par de horas para que cayese completamente la tarde y reunirse con sus amigas, decidió pasar un rato en la azotea del complejo residencial, desde donde se podía contemplar toda la parte alta de la ciudad e incluso vislumbrar las montañas y bosque que a menudo se perdían entre la niebla en los días de invierno.

Había descubierto este pequeño santuario en una de sus exploraciones rutinarias al edificio y sus alrededores durante las horas muertas en las que no tenía mucho que hacer. Y de todos los lugares que había descubierto, éste era sin duda su favorito.

Nunca se había encontrado a nadie por allí, lo cual aseguraba en cierto modo la paz y la tranquilidad que Soi-Fong necesitaba para poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la enorme ciudad y trataba de distinguir los principales edificios: el palacio Real, las casas de los nobles más influyentes del reino, la cámara de ministros, el palacio de justicia, el mercado central, el templo del dragón del cielo…

Era una imagen majestuosa. Podría pasarse allí las horas ensimismada, contemplando desde lejos el ir y venir de los diferentes habitantes de la ciudad: obreros, mercaderes, soldados, nobles, mensajeros, pajes… todos con un propósito y una labor que cumplir.

Se imaginaba también cuáles de ellos tendrían familia propia, cuáles tendrían deudas de juego, cuáles sabrían tocar música o a cuáles de ellos podría vencer en una pelea si se diera el caso.

Tales ensoñaciones le impidieron prestar atención a la silueta que se había situado justo detrás de ella, con un sigilo casi comparable al suyo propio.

\- Vaya, ignoraba que hubiese alguien por aquí. Espero no haber interrumpido – añadió Yoruichi con voz suave al notar el sobresalto de la joven.

Soi-Fong no daba crédito a sus ojos. Se había asustado al oír de repente la voz de un nuevo e inesperado visitante a la azotea, pero que ese visitante fuese la noble señora Shihouin, era algo que jamás hubiera contemplado ni en sus más remotos pensamientos.

Ante la mirada expectante de Yoruichi, que esperaba una respuesta verbal antes de acercarse más, Soi-Fong se quedó totalmente paralizada, sin tener ni idea de qué debía hacer. Optó por inclinarse respetuosamente, clavando la mirada en el suelo y murmurando un "señora" apenas audible. Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes.

Para su mayor desconcierto, Yoruichi se echó a reír, lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza con expresión claramente confundida. _¿De qué se reía?_

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que debes tratarme con tanta ceremonia y formalidad? – preguntó divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Te lo ha dicho Hisagi, tal vez?

\- No – pudo articular por primera vez – Nadie me ha dicho que... es que… los demás, bueno, a los que yo he visto dirigirse a vos… lo hacían así, y pensé, que quizás, bueno, que había que hacerlo así.

\- Ah, así que ha salido de tu propia cosecha – dedujo la noble – Eso me tranquiliza. Si por el contrario Hisagi te hubiera dicho que me trataras así, se iba a llevar una buena paliza.

\- No, él no me dijo nada de vos, yo tengo la culpa – y se arrodilló en el suelo con la cabeza de nuevo gacha – Perdonadme, mi señora, no tenía ni idea, lo lamento si os he ofendido en algo.

Yoruichi se echó a reír de nuevo, para mayor desconcierto de la joven, a la que empezaba a irritarle el comportamiento de la mujer de ojos ambarinos. No soportaba que se rieran de ella.

\- Intuyo que en esa disculpa arrastras lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, un encuentro algo… tenso – Soi-Fong temió lo peor – pero no te preocupes, ya está olvidado. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada – hizo una breve pausa – Lo que sí que tienes que hacer es levantarte del suelo. Tanta formalidad me da escalofríos, y más en mi propia azotea. ¿Te la ha enseñado alguien, o la has descubierto por ti misma?

\- Yo misma – respondió a la vez que se levantaba – pero no sabía que se pudiera estar aquí o no.

\- Sí, no suele venir mucha gente por aquí. Creo que somos las únicas que frecuentamos este lugar – hablaba mientras avanzaba para asomarse a la terraza, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba ella – Es curioso que no hayamos coincidido antes.

La joven no respondió, se limitaba a observar los movimientos de su interlocutora y la cadencia que tenía al andar, al hablar, al gesticular…

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Soi-Fong? – le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ella retrocedió dos pasos como movida por un resorte, poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó muy nerviosa, pensando que quizás se había metido en un buen lío. Yoruichi sonrió al notar el cambio de registro, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

\- Bueno, era altamente sospechoso que una chica de manos suaves, pelo sedoso, con conocimientos básicos de artes marciales y cierta clase de orgullo típico de las buenas familias y que además negara la existencia de un apellido, se tratara de una simple aprendiz de artesana – explicó con calma, acercándose a ella todavía más- sólo tuve que atar cabos. Pero hiciste bien en ocultar tu nombre, Soi-Fong – subrayó felicitándola por su astucia – aunque dentro de estos muros no tienes que temer nada ni a nadie – se inclinó hasta casi susurrarle - Especialmente a mí.

Y dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se dispuso también a aprovechar las vistas que le ofrecían ese lugar tan singular de toda su casa. Mientras, la joven seguía callada, intentando separar emociones enfrentadas que la sola presencia de esa mujer había despertado en ella esa noche. Por un lado, oírle reconocer que no le guardaba rencor y que se preocupaba por ella le aportaba seguridad y confianza que eliminaba todo atisbo de miedo que hubiera podido experimentar. Por otra parte, la ponía inexplicablemente nerviosa estar cerca de ella y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente torpe e insegura.

\- He leído el informe que ha redactado Hisagi – prosiguió la mujer, concentrada ahora en estudiar los colores que iban tiñendo el atardecer de la ciudad – Dice que has progresado mucho y que tus habilidades actuales están un poco por encima de la media. Para sólo cinco meses es un dato francamente extraordinario.

\- Gracias, mi señora. El señor Hisagi es sin duda muy generoso– se apresuró a decir, cayendo en la cuenta de para quién era el informe del que habían estado hablando hace escasas horas.

\- Tonterías – replicó de manera distraída – Hisagi es justo como debe ser. Y si dice que tienes madera para esto, la tienes y punto. Así que voy a ordenar tu transferencia al cuerpo de operaciones encubiertas a partir de mañana. Y ya iremos viendo qué tal te va. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que ya conozco la respuesta.

Tras esta declaración, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, tenso para una, que no sabía dónde meterse, agradable para la otra, perdida en sus pensamientos y en el precioso atardecer. Soi-Fong se acercó entonces y se dispuso a imitarla. A veces la miraba de reojo, pero la noble seguía contemplando el paisaje.

\- Mi señora – comenzó tímidamente - ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

\- Es Yoruichi – respondió sin desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que mi nombre de pila es Yoruichi. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras, si te aburres del "mi señora" o del "señora Shihouin".

\- Oh, vaya es… muy bonito – dijo Soi-Fong, preguntándose qué mosca le habría picado para decir semejante estupidez.

\- Gracias, Soi-Fong – y la forma en que lo dijo daba a entender que el suyo también le parecía bonito a ella. Suerte que el cielo estaba ya casi oscuro y no pudo ver cómo se ruborizó al oír su nombre completo salir de sus labios. - ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

\- ¿Qué? Ah… eso, pues… sólo me preguntaba ¿por qué me salvasteis aquella noche? ¿Por qué yo, y no otro? – era una duda que le había estado rondando durante mucho tiempo y ahora tenía la oportunidad de preguntársela directamente. ¿Había sido por su apellido, por sus habilidades, por un mero capricho…?

\- Dicen que el mero aleteo de una mariposa puede desencadenar huracanes en la otra punta del mundo. Y si nos atrevemos a perturbar el orden establecido del tiempo presente, aunque sea mínimamente, ¿qué consecuencias nos acarrearán nuestros actos en un futuro? ¿Hay alguna forma de saberlo? ¿Acaso seremos castigados por haber interferido en el destino, o es el propio destino el que se adueña de nuestra voluntad? –contestó de forma muy abstracta con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Por más que repasaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Soi-Fong no había entendido nada de nada. Creyó en un principio que había obviado su pregunta y se había dedicado simplemente a divagar, aunque eso de alterar el destino empezaba a tener un significado especial para ella.

\- Lo siento, a veces digo cosas sin sentido – se disculpó sonriendo, como si acabara de volver a la realidad – En fin, quizás pueda darte una respuesta más apropiada dentro de una semana, el domingo, por ejemplo, a esta misma hora.

\- Bueno… no es necesario que… si tenéis muchas cosas que hacer no quisiera… - se sentía tremendamente incómoda con solo pensar que la iba a recibir exclusivamente para una nimiedad que se le había ocurrido plantearle.

\- ¿Ya tenías planes para ese día? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

\- No, ninguno.

\- Bien – resolvió rápidamente la noble – nos veremos de nuevo entonces. Búscame en mi despacho, o en mis aposentos, si no estoy allí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, entendido – confirmó la joven memorizando los detalles para su próximo encuentro – Allí estaré.

Yoruichi por su parte asintió y se alejó de ella, no sin antes pasarle una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo cariñosamente y marcharse antes de que la otra pudiera reaccionar.

\- Buenas noches, Soi-Fong. Ha sido agradable conversar contigo – se despidió justo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, dándole la espalda y sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Aún sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, se sentía muy feliz por haber podido compartir ese momento de intimidad y la promesa de que volverían a verse en poco más de una semana. Decidió quedarse un rato más hasta que los latidos de su corazón volvieran al compás habitual, rememorando una y otra vez el momento en que su mano se posó sobre su cabeza. Sí, se sentía como en una nube.

_"__Buenas noches… Yoruichi"_ \- y sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar (milagro), y reitero mi intención de continuar la historia. Espero que no se esté haciendo demasiado pesada y que no llegue a perder el hilo con tantos personajes. Un saludo afectuoso, cuidaos! =)**


	6. Capítulo VI

**_Capítulo seis_**

\- Shinji, creo que hoy has perdido la apuesta, así que me debes dinero – dijo Isshin señalando con el dedo al hombre rubio que se acercaba con paso tranquilo hasta donde ellos estaban.

\- Maldita sea, para una vez que viene y me toca apostar contra él. No es justo – se quejó mientras sacaba el dinero de mala gana y se lo entregaba a su amigo, que no desaprovechó la ocasión para regodearse su buena fortuna. – Mírale, he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto que él.

\- Nada que no pueda arreglar una buena botella de sake y una buena ración de carne – Y dicho esto, se levantó para dirigirse dentro de la casa y volver con los suministros prometidos.

La casa de los Kurosaki estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad, donde solían habitar familias que trabajaban en el campo o miembros de la baja nobleza, que vivían de forma modesta pero sin faltarles de nada. No era en absoluto una mala zona, todo lo contrario, aunque despojada del lujo y distinción que caracterizaban a los hogares del círculo interno de la ciudad.

Y era allí donde habían decidido reunirse los tres amigos.

\- Pensábamos que ya no venías – comentó Shinji en voz alta – llevas tanto tiempo desaparecido que barajábamos la posibilidad de que te hubieran secuestrado definitivamente.

\- Oh, me alegro de verte, Shinji – replicó Kisuke con entusiasmo – Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ha sido un secuestro en toda regla, pero hoy celebro mi primer día de libertad oficial, ¿y qué mejor modo que en compañía de los mejores amigos que uno pueda tener?

\- Sí, supongo que nosotros dos, Tessai y Yoruichi somos como tu familia – reflexionó el general de la quinta división – Por cierto cómo está nuestro viejo amigo, ¿tan pálido y ojeroso como tú?

Kisuke se echó a reír. Con esa tez tan oscura y las gafas que siempre llevaba encima, sería francamente difícil advertir si tenía ojeras o si le había cambiado el color del rostro.

\- ¡Ya era hora, Kisuke! Espero que tengas hambre, Masaki ha preparado tal cantidad de comida como para alimentar a todo un escuadrón – exclamó Isshin, que transportaba una botella de sake y una bandeja repleta de carne, aunque lo cierto era que ni Kisuke ni Shinji necesitaban tanto sustento.

\- ¡Hola Isshin! ¿Cómo está tu mujer? – preguntó el recién llegado.

\- Muy bien, hoy se iba de visita, así que me ha dejado de anfitrión absoluto – explicó mientras tomaba asiento entre los otros dos – Algo preocupada por el chico, que ahora quiere presentarse a la candidatura para liderar la sexta división.

\- Vaya, enhorabuena, espero que haya suerte con la prueba – dijo Kisuke llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

\- A Ichigo le irá bien en todo lo que se proponga, es un chico con mucho talento, igual que su padre – admitió Shinji – Sin embargo, no creo que actualmente sea el puesto más seguro que pueda haber en todo el reino.

\- ¿Se sabe algo más acerca de las muertes de los tres generales? – preguntó Kisuke, queriéndose poner al día después de haber estado trabajando intensamente los últimos siete meses de su vida.

\- Oficialmente siguen siendo muertes naturales, como la misma Unohana dictaminó al hacerles las autopsias, y dudo mucho que alguien como ella se equivoque en un solo diagnóstico – aclaró Shinji, mientras que el otro general aprovechaba su discurso para llenar el estómago. – Y es prácticamente imposible que, por la razón que sea, haya querido falsear la autopsia. Por desgracia, extraoficialmente también sigue siendo un verdadero misterio cómo se produjo el fallecimiento y quién puede estar detrás de todo esto.

\- En el cómo puedo ser de utilidad, me parece – intervino Kisuke – Hay drogas que, administradas por vía oral en determinada cantidad, pueden ser mortales, produciendo un fallo cardíaco y eliminando toda huella de esa sustancia en el organismo a las pocas horas. El inconveniente es que esas drogas no se fabrican en cualquier parte, sino que el componente básico para su elaboración, además de ser muy poco común, está controlado por el Emperador en sus laboratorios.

\- ¿Tú tienes acceso a ellos? – preguntó Isshin de repente.

\- Sí, pero es más complicado de lo que uno piensa. La materia prima se obtiene de una planta cuyo cultivo está terminantemente prohibido para todo aquel que no tenga autorización, bajo pena de muerte, tengo entendido. De esa planta – prosiguió – se utilizan las hojas para mezclarlas con diferentes compuestos químicos hasta que convertirse en una droga artificial. Y por último, se ha de refinar con mucha precisión a fin de reducir los síntomas físicos externos que aparecen tras su consumo. Todo el proceso tardará un mes, más o menos.

\- O sea, que el tipo que se dedicó a envenenar a Kenzuo, Itari y Asano se tomó muchísimas molestias, por lo que veo –sintetizó Isshin con seriedad.

\- Más que eso, significa que el tipo que perpetró los asesinatos tiene acceso a los laboratorios y a esas sustancias. Y, desde luego, sabe cómo manejarlas.

\- Ésa es la cuestión, Shinji – puntualizó Kisuke – No muchos tienen acceso a esos compuestos, pero aún son menos los que conocen los usos y efectos de lo que allí se almacena.

\- Entonces está claro que ha sido el loco de Mayuri el que ha planeado todo esto – sentenció Isshin con ira contenida – Deberíamos llevarlo ante la justicia y cortarle la cabeza como a un criminal. O puede que primero lo matemos y luego lo enjuiciemos. Sería más justo.

\- No tan deprisa, Isshin – le advirtió el otro general – Aún no tenemos pruebas, y aunque las tuviéramos y demostrásemos categóricamente que Mayuri es culpable de asesinato, dudo mucho que actuara solo. Sospecho que ambiciones más grandes se ocultan detrás de toda esta fachada.

\- Y si lo acusamos abiertamente, con o sin pruebas, seremos nosotros mismos lo que nos pondremos al descubierto – completó Kisuke con actitud evaluadora – Y no nos conviene que eso suceda.

\- De acuerdo, esa idea queda descartada. Pero ¿por qué esos tres generales? – Se preguntó Isshin - No es que fuesen lo más fuertes, pero tampoco daban problemas. Asano procedía de una familia noble, rondaría los setenta años y era de los más leales al emperador Yamamoto. Kenzuo no llegaría a los cincuenta años, también de noble linaje, pero mucho más reservado que cualquier otro general y destacaba porque jamás se metía en problemas. Y por último Ikari, el más joven de todos, procedente de los arrabales, recién ascendido, con poco más de veinte años, un verdadero genio al que todos le teníamos mucho aprecio, especialmente sus subordinados.

\- Está claro que no eran amigos, pero alguna relación tiene que haber entre ellos, algo que les una y explique la necesidad de eliminarlos de forma tan inmediata – opinó Shinji a su vez, asumiendo que se metían los tres en un terreno muy peligroso.

\- Y eso es en lo que debemos centrarnos – corroboró Kisuke después de darle un trago a la botella de sake – Si averiguamos el móvil, tendremos más posibilidades de dar con el responsable antes de que se produzcan más muertes.

\- ¿Crees que eso es posible, Kisuke? ¿No se detendrá todo aquí? – cuestionó Shinji con el ceño fruncido.

\- Creo que es más que posible, viejo amigo – respondió el científico – Todo esto de los traidores, la matanza de las ciudades convenientemente declaradas rebeldes, el asesinato de tres generales, la cortina de humo que supongo que será la supuesta guerra de bandas en los arrabales… apostaría mi vida a que hay una conexión entre todas estos acontecimientos.

Si su teoría resultaba cierta, estaban hablando de una conspiración a gran escala cuya ambición no conocería límites, y todo aquel que se le opusiera, lo pagaría con su vida, o con algo mucho más valioso.

\- ¿Y qué opina Yoruichi al respecto? – Preguntó Isshin, interrumpiendo el breve silencio que se había producido entre ellos – Supongo que estará enterada de todo esto, ¿no? – se giró hacia Kisuke.

\- No he hablado con ella recientemente, pero prefiero mantenerla al margen tanto como pueda – respondió de forma no muy convincente. Los tres hombres sabían que nadie era capaz de dejar a la mujer en la ignorancia durante mucho tiempo, por eso sus dos compañeros lo miraron con elevado grado de escepticismo.

\- Ya sabes que ella investigará por su cuenta a pesar de que no la incluyamos en nuestro pequeño grupo insurrecto.

\- Lo sé. Pero temo por su vida, incluso más de lo que temo por las nuestras – confesó pensativo el científico, que intuía que la situación iba a volverse más peligrosa a partir de ahora.

\- El amor es sin duda algo muy hermoso… - comenzó Isshin imitando una pose romántica para burlarse de su amigo.

\- Tú mejor que ninguno de nosotros debes saber eso – cortó Shinji antes de que Kisuke pudiera responder, evadiendo así una posible confrontación.

\- Muy cierto, caballeros, muy cierto… - reconoció, evocando la imagen de su mujer y de su hijo, sin duda, el regalo más valioso con el que le había obsequiado la vida.

Y siguieron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre temas más banales relacionados con chascarrillos del ejército, novedades en la corte o de los posibles resultados del próximo torneo de esgrima y de tiro con arco que se celebraría la próxima semana. Finalmente, tanto la botella de sake como la bandeja de comida desaparecieron antes de que cayese la noche y cada se marchara a su casa, dos de ellos sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones; el otro, deseoso de ver a su mujer, estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la quería y lo feliz que le hacía, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora.

* * *

Se paró justo delante de la puerta que daba a sus aposentos, sin atreverse todavía a llamar o a hacer ademán alguno de entrar. El escolta encargado de la guardia esa tarde en aquella zona del edificio le había indicado que la señora Shihouin no se encontraba en su despacho y que, si deseaba verla, tendría que buscarla en sus dependencias privadas, siempre y cuando, contase con una autorización previa que la permitiría verla de un modo tan informal y, ya de paso, impropio.

Soi-Fong le aseguró que así era, a lo que el robusto hombre vestido entero de negro, con un antifaz que le cubría toda la cara a excepción de los ojos, accedió a conducirla hasta su destino, manteniendo una actitud algo desconfiada, a pesar de que estaba ya más que acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su señora.

Durante toda esa semana, Soi-Fong había estado ensayando lo que iba a decirle aquella tarde de domingo, sobre lo que iban a hablar, cómo debía comportarse, imaginando un sinfín de situaciones que cobraban vida dentro de su cabeza, aunque la realidad sería, probablemente, muy distinta. Como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con ella.

Cuando el día anterior se lo contó a sus amigas, las tres se quedaron boquiabiertas, sin dar en principio crédito a sus oídos, para luego acribillarla a toda clase de preguntas, dejando de lado la partida de cartas que, como era ya habitual, ganaba Hinamori sin apenas despeinarse.

\- ¿En serio te ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo? ¿En privado? – Maiko aún no creía lo que acababa de escuchar – Madre mía ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Es increíble! Menuda suerte que tienes…

\- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió una insegura Soi-Fong, con expresión visiblemente preocupada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamaron las tres a la vez formando tal algarabía, que la joven temía que viniese alguien a llamarles la atención por el ruido.

\- Es una oportunidad única, conocerla en privado, compartir confidencias con ella, comprobar si es tan inteligente y divertida como dicen… ojalá yo también pudiera, no lo rechazaría por nada del mundo – se lamentó Suki entre suspiros, fantaseando con ser ella la que le hacía compañía a la señora Shihouin.

\- Baja de tu nube, Suki – le regañó Hinamori meneando la cabeza en actitud reprobatoria antes de dirigirse a la joven de cabello oscuro – Lo que no debes hacer es tenerle miedo, Soi. Piensa que si ha querido verte en privado es que porque, por alguna razón, está interesada en ti. Sé tú misma y no te cortes delante de ella – le aconsejó – Ya sabemos que eres un poco tímida y que te cuestan estas cosas, pero la señora Shihouin es una mujer maravillosa y lo único que querrá será que te sientas a gusto en su presencia.

Soi-Fong memorizaba todo lo que su amiga le iba diciendo, comprobando que no era más que pura lógica y que, en realidad, no había por qué darle tanta importancia al asunto. _"Si me ha llamado es porque tiene interés en mí"_.

Aun así, no pudo evitar ruborizarse violentamente cuando oyó la parte de "te sientas a gusto en su presencia". Todo esto le venía muy grande, y seguro que al día siguiente la decepcionaría de tal modo que jamás querría volver a verla en su vida. Y eso es lo que realmente la aterrorizaba. Su rechazo.

\- Todo es que ha dicho Hinamori está muy bien. Pero lo más importante de todo es lo que nos vas a contar después. Queremos oír hasta el más mínimo detalle de la cita – aseguró Maiko, deseosa de tener un cotilleo con el que entretenerse. Y se lo acababan de servir en bandeja.

\- Bueno, Maiko, déjala en paz – intervino Hinamori en favor de una aturdida Soi-Fong, que a juzgar por su aspecto, estaba a punto de desmayarse – No debemos meternos en sus asuntos privados. Si quiere contarnos algo, será decisión suya – y procedió a retomar el juego que habían dejado a medias - A ver, Suki, creo que te tocaba a ti.

\- Sí es verdad, y creo que esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya, Hinamori – amenazó Suki con una sonrisa ladina – De todas formas, Soi – continuó, aunque ya sin prestarle atención a ella, sino al juego – lo que querrá saber es cómo te ha ido la primera semana de entrenamiento con sus hombres, así que no le des tantas vueltas.

Y eso se había estado repitiendo durante todo ese día para poder controlar los nervios. _"Sólo quiere saber cómo me va con mi nuevo grupo, si progreso adecuadamente, si doy problemas…es perfectamente normal, no tiene nada de especial"_.

Pero ahora se encontraba delante de sus habitaciones, temblando ligeramente a pesar de respirar hondo varias veces, presionada además por las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba el guardia que no terminaba de fiarse de ella, arrebatándole la posibilidad de arrepentirse y salir corriendo.

_"__Vamos, no seas cobarde. Deja de darle más vueltas y llama de una maldita vez" – _se reprochó a sí misma.

Tres toques bastaron para que una voz desde el interior le diera permiso para entrar. _"¿Debo anunciarme antes, o paso adentro directamente?" _ Recordó entonces que la primera vez que la vio, el hombre que la escoltaba, estando de rodillas, había deslizado la puerta hasta la mitad y había dicho su nombre y el motivo de su visita. Así que ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Con vuestro permiso, se presenta Soi, mi señora. Me habíais convocado hoy a esta hora, creo– dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo, intentando que no se notara la creciente inseguridad en su voz.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que se oyera absolutamente nada, ninguna nueva respuesta por parte de la señora Shihouin. _"Quizás esté ocupada, y deba esperar aquí hasta que me ordene lo contario"_ pensó en un atisbo de lucidez, así que permaneció en esa misma posición durante unos minutos más, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que comenzó a considerar la situación un tanto inusual y levantó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, había alguien dentro y no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

En cuanto alzó la vista se topó con unos ojos ambarinos que la observaban fijamente, justo en frente de la joven de ojos grises, reclinada sobre una mesa y echada ligeramente hacia atrás, con los brazos apoyados a cada lado de la superficie del mueble. Su expresión era una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión, que chocaba diametralmente con el desconcierto del semblante de la más joven.

\- ¡Aleluya! – Exclamó bajándose de un salto de la mesa – Pensé por un instante que ibas a quedarte ahí fuera todo el tiempo. Anda, pasa y cierra la puerta – le pidió mientras ella se dirigía hacia una salita con dos enormes sofás color marfil y una pequeña mesilla donde había algunas galletas en un cuenco, dos vasos y una tetera de porcelana blanca decorada con exquisito gusto.

Bueno, en realidad toda la habitación poseía una decoración refinada y distinguida, ya fueran las alfombras con motivos geométricos, los tapices que representaban paisajes con montañas y bosques, las cortinas de seda que, estando recogidas, permitían observar parte del precioso jardín de bonsáis desde la ventana y los maravillosos muebles de caoba que habrían diseñado y elaborado los mejores artesanos del reino, se imaginó la chica, abrumada por encontrarse rodeada de tanto lujo.

\- Vaya, el té se ha enfriado – lamentó en voz alta la noble - ¿Te apetece tomar té, Soi-Fong?

\- La verdad es que no, pero gracias – respondió algo cohibida ante el ofrecimiento. Temía además que si aceptaba el té, podría derramarlo o hacer ruido al sorberlo. Nunca lo había hecho, pero tal era su estado de nerviosismo que prefirió optar por lo más sencillo.

\- Mucho mejor entonces, así no tendré que calentarlo – decidió alegremente - ¿Galletas?

\- No, gracias – volvió a contestar, a riesgo de que quizás su reiterado rechazo podría ofenderla, pero tenía el estómago completamente contraído y dudaba de que comer fuera una buena idea.

\- Bien, como quieras – se limitó a decir mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás a la vez que le indicaba a la chica que tomara asiento en el otro que tenía justo al lado, lo cual hizo, quedando al borde del sofá y entrelazando los dedos en actitud silenciosa pero expectante.

\- Bueno, Soi-Fong, ¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana? – le preguntó mientras cogía una galleta. _"Si ve que no puedo hablar, puede que sea ella la que se lance"_ supuso Yoruichi, meditando sobre la mejor táctica para hacerla sentir cómoda y eliminar al menos parte del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de la joven.

\- Bastante bien – contestó lacónicamente, pero al notar que un silencio incómodo volvía a producirse entre ellas, se apresuró a desarrollar un poco más la respuesta – El instructor del grupo de operaciones encubiertas es muy serio y algo estricto, pero se porta muy bien conmigo, al igual que mis nuevos compañeros, y tienen unas habilidades espectaculares, jamás había visto nada igual – relató mientras que Yoruichi la escuchaba activamente, aunque siguiera atareada con la galleta – Los ejercicios rutinarios son muy parecidos a los que he llevado a cabo estos meses, pero otros son completamente diferentes, y me costará algo de trabajo habituarme a ellos – añadió en tono apesadumbrado – Y luego están las tareas por equipo, en las que se nos obliga a trabajar juntos para lograr un determinado objetivo.

\- ¿Y te ha tocado ya trabajar con el grupo de los cretinos o aún no has tenido esa "suerte"? – preguntó sonriéndole mientras atrapaba una segunda galleta. Soi-Fong se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

\- Bueno, el ambiente es cordial en general, aunque, quizás haya alguno a quien no le caiga muy en gracia – admitió con resignación – y en lugar de ayudarme o simplemente dejarme en paz, prefiera tomarla conmigo y entorpecerme en todo lo que yo haga.

\- Mmmmm… es lo más natural – explicó la noble de tez morena – No todos mis hombres aceptarán de igual modo que una chica salida prácticamente de la nada y con la mitad de entrenamiento que ellos se coloque justo a su altura. Supongo que se sentirán amenazados, pero no tiene mayor importancia – la tranquilizó – con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que ganan mucho más trabajando todos juntos que poniéndole la zancadilla a los que son mejores que ellos. No es un fenómeno reciente, desde luego. Estas cosas ocurren constantemente. Quizás lo que necesiten sea alguien que los ponga en su sitio. En fin, ya pensaré en algo.

\- Mi señora, no quisiera molestaros por algo tan insignificante. Puedo apañármelas bien – le aseguró casi de inmediato – no es necesario que emprendáis ninguna acción contra los…

\- Tranquila, no lo hago sólo por ti – le replicó con serenidad – hace tiempo que me llegan informes de situaciones similares y ya tenía la idea de hacer algo al respecto. Pero agradezco que me lo hayas contado.

Soi-Fong asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha de haber hecho algo bueno por la mujer que tantas cosas le debía. Ahora estaba dedicada a contemplar más de cerca el elegante pero sencillo kimono azul oscuro que lucía su anfitriona, cuya tela sedosa dejaba al descubierto parte de la piel del cuello y del pecho. Tersa y suave. Frágil y hermosa.

\- ¿Sigues viendo a Isane a menudo, o el trío inseparable te ha atrapado ya definitivamente en sus redes? – se interesó Yoruichi, cambiando de tema y preparando el terreno para entrar en un área algo más personal.

Soi-Fong no se molestó esta vez en preguntarle cómo diantres conocía tan a fondo sus amistades. Estaba claro que no había nada que se le escapara a esa mujer.

\- La veo cuando puedo, pero no suele ser muy a menudo – respondió con sinceridad – Tiene mucho trabajo en la Casa de Curas, pero no se queja de ello, le encanta estar activa y ayudar a los demás. Ya era así en… en Nuang – le costó nombrar su ciudad natal, y miles de recuerdos inundaron su memoria. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su antiguo hogar. – Y el poco tiempo libre que le queda lo emplea más bien en visitar a su hermana, Kiyone, que trabaja para alguien importante de la Corte, creo.

Yoruichi la observaba con atención mientras ella hablaba, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento. Quería darle la confianza necesaria para que pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, sin temor a ser juzgada o herida en sus sentimientos.

\- Y sí que pasamos bastante tiempo juntas mis compañeras de habitación y yo – prosiguió, deduciendo que era a ellas a las que se refería con "el trío inseparable" – ahora más con Hinamori, porque estamos compartiendo parte de la materia de estudio obligatoria en la división de operaciones encubiertas. Pero nos llevamos muy bien las cuatro.

\- Eso es estupendo, Soi-Fong- se alegró por ella, notando que ese nerviosismo inicial iba menguando conforme avanzaba la conversación – Me alegra comprobar que has conseguido adaptarte a este nuevo lugar y a su correspondiente dinámica. Hay gente a la que le cuesta mucho o directamente no lo logran.

\- Es verdad, aunque tampoco tuve muchas más opciones – recordaba cómo la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos habían muerto o los habían convertido en esclavos. Dentro de lo que cabe, esto era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar.

\- Dime una cosa – le pidió poniéndose súbitamente seria – Si pudieras dejar este sitio y marcharte a donde quisieras, con total libertad, proveyéndote de dinero, provisiones o lo que necesitaras para salir de la ciudad o incluso del reino, y así comenzar una nueva vida, una que tú misma eligieras y no te fuese impuesta, ¿escogerías marcharte o quedarte?

Soi-Fong guardó silencio unos instantes. Claro que al principio no estaba conforme con lo que habían planeado para ella, y menos aquellos que se habían encargado de destruir todo cuanto amaba. Pero con el paso del tiempo, comprendió que el único camino que le haría prosperar sería el que la mujer que tenía a pocos metros le había marcado a seguir. Y si ahora decidía tirarlo todo por la borda, se estaría comportando como una egoísta y una desagradecida con todos aquellos que la habían acogido y ayudado a continuar hacia adelante. Además… no quería separarse de las personas a las que les había cogido tanto cariño.

-Elegiría quedarme– respondió firmemente convencida – Querer marcharme de aquí ahora... sería una completa estupidez, después de todo lo que he aprendido y de lo que me queda aún por aprender. Y luego… pues, aquí me siento… bien.

\- ¿Bien? – repitió Yoruichi alzando las cejas sin dejar de mirarla, exigiendo una explicación.

\- Quiero decir que… me siento unida…valorada, aceptada – explicó lo mejor que pudo. Expresar sentimientos no era precisamente su punto fuerte – No entiendo por qué, pero creo que aquí las personas me tienen mucho aprecio. Como en una familia. Y eso es algo… bueno.

La noble le sonrió, observándola ahora con ternura, lo que provocó que la más joven cayese en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se ruborizara fuertemente, segura de haber hecho un ridículo tremendo.

\- Me complace que hayas captado la esencia del ambiente familiar que intento inculcar en toda persona que vive bajo este techo desde que me nombraron regente de la Residencia Imperial de los Shihouin y del escuadrón de operaciones encubiertas. Además de añadirle el cuerpo militar que se prepara para formar parte de la Guardia Real – relató ahora ella, para alivio y deleite de Soi-Fong, ya que no se sentía cómoda hablando demasiado tiempo sobre sus sentimientos y, por otro lado, deseaba conocer más a fondo a la noble, aunque no se atreviera a preguntarle directamente sobre todo lo que ansiaba saber de ella. – Con tanta gente alrededor, todos diferentes y cada uno con sus propias metas, o los obligas a llevarse bien entre ellos o se te puede ir la situación rápidamente de las manos – suspiró – Y entonces acudiría mi señor padre a abochornarme con sus sermones sobre el honor, el deber, la reputación y ese tipo de cosas – añadió imitando el tono grave y solemne del señor Shihouin, sacándole de paso una sonrisa a Soi-Fong, que escuchaba sin perder detalle. –Otras casas nobles prefieren el miedo y el temor a la represalias para mantener el orden; sin embargo, yo personalmente me decanto por el respeto y la cooperación recíprocas como pilares a fin de crear un ambiente distendido y disciplinado a la vez. Aunque siempre hay casos excepcionalmente... desafiantes – apuntó con fastidio.

_"__Es cierto que no se comporta como los demás nobles. No es en absoluto engreída, sino más bien relajada, divertida, atenta y algo dominante"_ juzgó la joven ahora que tenía la oportunidad de admirarla más de cerca.

\- ¿Por eso no hay esclavos aquí? – preguntó, a lo que la otra se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, estirándose y cruzando las manos por detrás de la cabeza en actitud relajada, sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

\- La última vez me preguntaste por qué te hube salvado aquel día – dijo con la vista clavada en el techo de madera laminado – Y la verdad es que no supe qué contestar, porque a día de hoy sigo ignorando la razón. Pero vi algo en ti que me llamó la atención. Algo mucho más valioso que el talento o la fiereza en una pelea, más que la astucia o una constitución sana y fuerte. Incluso más que toda la determinación y valentía que demostrarte – se giró para encontrarse con unos turbados ojos grises – Vi compasión.

\- ¿Co-compasión?- repitió sin estar segura de haber entendido bien. Desde luego, de todas las respuestas posibles, ésta era la última que esperaba.

\- Así es – corroboró la mujer, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el techo – He visto muchos guerreros excepcionales, estrategas, hombres de gran honor y que demuestran un gran valor tanto en el campo de batalla como en el día a día. Pero la misericordia es una virtud que muy pocos de esos grandes hombres poseen. Y siempre que la distingo en alguien, capta poderosamente mi atención.

Soi-Fong no sabía qué decir. ¿Le había salvado la vida y acogido en su casa sólo porque había demostrado "piedad"? Pero era cierto, ella jamás había demostrado deseos de venganza contra sus verdugos. Sólo quería proteger a la gente que le importaba y poder liberarse de su cautiverio.

\- Cuesta entenderlo, ¿verdad? – La sacó de su estado de confusión – No te preocupes, también a mí me parece un completo sinsentido. Seguramente ahora te pareceré una caprichosa sentimental sin remedio – dijo soltando una risilla - pero, lamentablemente, no tengo una respuesta mejor que ofrecerte.

\- En absoluto pienso eso de vos – contestó enseguida – Es sólo que… me… sorprende.

\- Vaya, qué curioso. También tú a mí me… sorprendes – le confesó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, penetrándola con la mirada, estudiando su rostro, como si quisiera ver más allá de sus ojos y de su propia piel y leer sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, Soi-Fong no quiso rehuir esta vez la mirada hipnótica que la mantenía atrapada, apartando las dudas y la timidez y concentrándose únicamente en esos ojos ambarinos que tanto transmitían en un lenguaje que apenas comenzaba a comprender. Pero era un enigma que la joven ansiaba poder resolver algún día.

Tras unos pocos segundos que a la joven le parecieron una eternidad, Yoruichi rompió finalmente el contacto visual. Se levantó de golpe y, dirigiéndose hasta un gran plano de la ciudad enmarcado que colgaba de una de las paredes, le preguntó a su invitada si conocía la distribución de edificaciones y la historia de la capital del reino.

Soi-Fong, recordando de nuevo cómo se respiraba, negó sacudiendo la cabeza. La noble le pidió entonces que se acercara al mapa y pasó a explicarle detalladamente la historia de las edificaciones más relevantes que aparecían reflejadas en él.

Algunas veces la interrumpía para que aclarase algún punto en concreto, pero el resto del tiempo permaneció callada, atenta a la lección gratuita de historia que le ofrecía nada menos que una de las personas más prestigiosas e influyentes de la ciudad que se dibujaba ante ella.

Más tarde se encontraría repasando cada momento compartido con la noble Shihouin, analizándolo y grabándolo en su memoria con gran cariño, demasiado agitada como para poder conciliar el sueño y contando los días que faltaban para volver a encontrarse con ella, como Yoruichi le había propuesto justo antes de despedirse y dar por finalizado el encuentro, ahora que Soi-Fong parecía haber dejado definitivamente atrás su actitud hosca e irascible contra la nobleza en general y contra ella en particular.

También la mujer de tez morena había disfrutado de la conversación con la joven, comprobando que, efectivamente, no se había equivocado en ningún momento con ella, sino todo lo contrario; había superado sus expectativas y ahora su naturaleza curiosa le imponía como reto averiguar todo acerca de ella. Especialmente en el ámbito más íntimo, que era sin duda su favorito.

_"__Tiempo al tiempo, Yoruichi"_\- se dijo a sí misma antes de pasar a otros pensamientos de carácter más mundano pero que requerían su atención de forma mucho más inmediata, obligándola a centrarse de nuevo en su papel de ilustrísima señora de una prestigiosa casa, en lugar de poder ser simplemente… ella misma.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Nueva actualización de esta historia. Espero que la disfruten y les agradezco mucho los comentarios, sugerencias o simple lectura de la misma. ****Un saludo afectuoso! =)**


	7. Capítulo VII

**_Capítulo siete_**

Había empleado toda la mañana en el Palacio Real visitando a sus padres y se dirigía ya a su casa cuando, al doblar la esquina de un solitario pasillo, la abordaron desde atrás tomándola fuertemente por el antebrazo y estampándola contra la pared con brusquedad. Maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió acudir sin escolta.

\- Vaya, vaya… mira quién nos honra esta mañana con su visita – dijo el hombre recorriéndola con la mirada, de arriba abajo, con ojos cargados de deseo.

Sin embargo, Yoruichi logró mantener la calma y no caer en su perverso juego.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Kyoraku – respondió con educada frialdad –Como siempre, es un placer veros ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos?

\- Podrías hacer muchas cosas, Yoruichi – murmuró mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de ella, aprisionándola – Pero no es eso lo que te gusta. No… prefieres provocarme con tus andares y tus gestos lascivos para luego ignorarme – Se arrimó a su oído para susurrarle – Pero sé que deseas esto tanto como yo – Y pasó su lengua por la oreja derecha, saboreándola, para acto seguido echarle el aliento, soplando suavemente, en un intento de provocar alguna reacción en ella.

Pero Yoruichi aguantó estoicamente el asalto. No era la primera vez que tenía un encontronazo con ese hombre y, presumiblemente, tampoco sería la última. Con un absoluto autocontrol, clavó su mirada en él y con ambas manos apoyándolas en el amplio pecho de Kyoraku, consiguió apartarle al menos unos centímetros de su cuerpo en movimientos lentos pero firmes.

\- Mi señor, me complace vuestro notable… interés hacia mi persona – cambió la palabra en último momento, porque no era precisamente "interés" lo que había notado rozándose contra su vientre segundos antes – pero, desgraciadamente, me veo en la obligación de seguir las indicaciones de mi señor padre y del propio Emperador, que no me permiten yacer a vuestro lado si no es bajo el amparo del sagrado matrimonio. Y eso no es una decisión que dependa de mí, mi señor – recitó con voz monocorde – Ni tampoco de vos.

\- Por ahora – la amenazó atrapando sus manos y levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras se deleitaba con la visión de su rostro, su cuello, su escote… - Pero cuando yo sea emperador, todo eso cambiará. Y nadie podrá evitar que te posea cuantas veces quiera, Yoruichi. Me has hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo con tu altanería y tus caprichos. Ya es hora de que me lo compenses… con creces – se pasó la lengua por los labios justo antes de besarla salvajemente. Afortunadamente, fue algo que jamás sucedió.

\- ¿Sucede algo, mi señor? – preguntó en voz alta Kisuke Urahara, ataviado con su habitual hakama verde, avanzando hacia ellos con fingida calma.

\- Nada en absoluto que sea de tu incumbencia – respondió con su rostro todavía a escasos centímetros del de la mujer – En fin, he de marcharme, tengo aún mucho que hacer – se despidió de ella rozándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Ella se mantuvo impertérrita ante la repulsiva caricia – Nos veremos pronto, Yoruichi – murmuró mientras se alejaba del lugar con paso ligero, empujando a Kisuke en el proceso, apartándolo de su camino y lanzándole una mirada de desdén, a lo que el rubio la correspondió con una retadora, hasta que Kyoraku se perdió de vista.

Fue entonces cuando Kisuke se acercó a ella rápidamente, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación y la impotencia de no haber podido llegar antes para evitarle a su amiga ese mal trago.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó consternado mientras que ella respiraba profundamente, intentando controlar las disparatadas pulsaciones que se empezaban a manifestar tras haber soportado tanta tensión.

\- Sí, estoy bien – contestó débilmente – Gracias, Kisuke.

\- Lamento no haber acudido antes – dijo apesadumbrado - No sabía que…

Yoruichi le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir disculpándose.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya. Ha sido mi error por no haber querido acudir con escolta. Pero no ha sido nada – le aseguró – en otras me las he visto mucho peores.

El científico negó con la cabeza con gesto airado, maldiciendo que tales comportamientos quedaran impunes sólo por tener un apellido importante.

\- Ven, este lugar no es seguro, podrían estar observándonos – aconsejó Kisuke, con lo que Yoruichi estuvo de acuerdo, dirigiéndose ambos hacia las dependencias del científico, en un ala bastante alejada de donde se encontraban, pero al menos allí tendrían algo de intimidad.

Caminaron todo el tiempo en completo silencio, hasta que se cerraron las puertas de las habitaciones del rubio y ella se sentó sobre el sofá que estaba colocado en el centro de la salita. Tessai, su fornido ayudante, también andaba por allí; un hombre de férreos principios, cuya lealtad era equiparable a su discreción, por lo que todo lo que dijeran allí dentro se iría la tumba con él.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo engreído y cobarde! – Escupió Kisuke iracundo, dando vueltas en círculo. Pocas veces se le veía tan alterado – Te juro que si no fuese el hijo del Emperador le habría abierto el vientre con un con un cuchillo de desollar y lo hubiese dejado desangrarse sin mover un dedo.

\- ¿Crees que de poder no lo hubiese hecho yo misma? – Le replicó su amiga igualmente furiosa – Pero tenemos las manos atadas. Las cosas son como son y ya está; no debes darle más vueltas.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tendrás que aguantar que te trate así, Yoruichi? – cuestionó seriamente cruzándose de brazos y deteniendo su constante ir y venir.

\- Al ser el príncipe heredero, Kyoraku puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, siempre y cuando no contravenga los deseos de su padre – le explicó a su amigo – Mi familia está estrechamente ligada al Emperador Yamamato. Si se le ocurre cometer cualquier insensatez que mancille el honor de la casa Shihouin, lo pagará muy caro, incluso puede que con el destierro. Pero, desgraciadamente, no es tan estúpido como para intentarlo- se lamentó la mujer – y por eso sólo se limita a acosarme en cuanto tiene ocasión, pero nunca ha llegado a nada más.

\- Por ahora – apostilló el rubio justo antes de sentarse enfrente de ella.

\- Ni ahora ni nunca, Kisuke – le corrigió alzando levemente la voz – Sabes de sobra que el Emperador pretende concertar una boda entre su hijo y la hija menor de los Kuchiki, por lo tanto, a mí no podrá tocarme. Ni siquiera necesito contraer matrimonio para estar segura de no caer en sus manos – prosiguió – El líder del cuerpo de operaciones encubiertas, título que actualmente ostenta mi persona bajo decreto real, cuenta con el privilegio de poder solicitar estar exento de las obligaciones matrimoniales a fin permanecer cerca de sus subordinados y centrado en su adecuado gobierno, así que no hay motivos para preocuparse de que esas vacuas insinuaciones puedan derivar en hechos consumibles.

Kisuke guardó silencio, inquieto, evaluando si debía revelarle lo que había averiguado estas semanas o dejarla al margen de todo esto. Pero para cuando quiso tomar una decisión, ya fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kisuke? –La mujer intuyó que le estaba ocultando algo – Sé que hay algo que no me has contado – le miró con dureza y algo alarmada.

\- Yoruichi… has de saber que las cosas están peor de lo que creímos en un principio – confesó pasándose las manos por el rostro, ocultando su desaliento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Habéis averiguado más sobre los asesinatos de los tres generales? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No, la investigación sigue estancada –negó meneando la cabeza - Ni los generales Hirako y Kurosaki han conseguido reunir información que nos ayude a esclarecer los motivos de los tres siniestros. Pero es otro tema el que me produce escalofríos. Dime una cosa, Yoruichi – se inclinó hacia ella con aire confidente - ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste en persona al Emperador?

A la mujer se le demudó el rostro. Fue como si alguien le echase un jarro de agua fría por encima cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que su amigo le estaba sugiriendo.

\- La última vez que lo vi fue durante una reunión oficial, hará unos ocho meses; en plena invasión. Después… se anunció que se encontraba indispuesto y no volvió a aparecer en público. Hasta la fecha, al menos.

\- Pues no eres la única que ha echado en falta a nuestro viejo Emperador. He estado preguntando y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces salvo cuatro personas – continuó con total seriedad ante la desconcertante expresión de Yoruichi – Unohana era una de ellas, pero la última vez que lo examinó fue hace seis meses. Después, recibió una petición expresa de Yamamoto en la que le indicaba que no deseaba seguir el tratamiento que se le había prescrito y que a partir de entonces no sería necesario recurrir más a sus servicios.

\- ¿La relevó de su cargo? – preguntó sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- Oficialmente sigue siendo la médico personal de la Corte, pero no ha vuelto a poner un pie en Palacio desde entonces.

\- ¿Y quiénes son los otros tres? – Aunque sospechaba ligeramente de quiénes se trataba.

\- El consejero privado Sasakibe, el propio hijo del Emperador y… aquí viene lo interesante, el químico Mayuri Kurotsuchi – reveló finalmente su amigo.

\- ¿Quién demonios ha sacado a ese tipejo de la cárcel? – cuestionó contrariada la noble. Mayuri había sido enviado a prisión acusado de proceder de forma inmoral en casi todos sus experimentos.

\- Creo que no te costará mucho adivinarlo, Yoruichi.

\- ¿Yamamoto, verdad? – aventuró casi con total seguridad.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Al menos, era lo que constaba en acta – Y ahora es él el encargado de mantener intacto el delicado estado de salud de nuestro gran gobernante, según un par de pajes con la lengua más suelta de lo habitual.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que corre peligro la vida del Emperador?

\- No, amiga mía. De hecho, creo no volverá a correr peligro nunca más – sentenció el rubio de forma tajante. Incluso Tessai, que se había acercado para oír la conversación, se quedó de piedra al oír esa declaración.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio los tres, estudiando esa posibilidad que cada vez cobraba más y más sentido.

\- Existe una técnica llamada "muerte en vida" – rompió Kisuke el silencio – consistente en, mediante la combinación de diferentes drogas, alargar la vida de una persona moribunda, conservándola en un estado casi vegetativo, cuyos estímulos únicamente se consiguen durante un breve periodo de tiempo y a través de la administración de químicos neuroestimuladores, para luego volver a la fase de sedación. Es un proceso muy delicado, cuyo mínimo descuido en las dosis pertinentes puede acabar definitivamente con la vida del paciente.

\- ¿Entonces no está muerto? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- Clínicamente no creo que aún lo esté. Pero esas drogas causan daños irreparables en el organismo, Yoruichi – repuso en tono grave. - Dependiendo del tiempo al que haya estado expuesta a ellas, el proceso de rehabilitación podrá ser completo o dejar secuelas…

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- volvió a insistir.

\- Su consumo combinado durante más de tres meses ya bastaría para dejar secuelas permanentes, aunque se lograse una total desintoxicación posteriormente. Si contamos con que fue hace ocho meses la última vez que pudimos ver al Emperador y presuponemos que ya entonces habían comenzado a administrárselas… bueno… el proceso sería entonces…

\- … irreversible. – Completó la noble con voz queda. Y no hizo falta añadir nada más.

Respiró hondo y trató de poner en orden la información que estaba en proceso de asimilar.

El Emperador se había convertido en un títere al servicio de tres traidores que lo envenenaban sistemáticamente para anularlo y poder gobernar en su nombre. Si mataban a Mayuri, el Emperador moriría y Shunsui Kyoraku subiría al trono. Si eliminaban entonces también al príncipe, se produciría una guerra civil por la sucesión al trono, y sí que se producirían entonces muchas más muertes. Podrían eliminar de la ecuación entonces al odioso consejero privado Sasakibe, pero Yoruichi sospechaba que eso sólo provocaría sospechas y aceleraría la toma de poder del hijo del Emperador.

Era una situación realmente delicada. Cualquier mal paso podría desencadenar una catástrofe. Y necesitaban reunir pruebas para inculpatorias para detener a los tres hombres y a quienes más estuvieran implicados en el complot. Y el tiempo no corría precisamente a su favor.

Sin embargo, resultaba muy extraño que hasta ahora nadie hubiese sospechado nada, o no hubiese sido capaz de reunir evidencias suficientes… _"No, espera. Claro que hubo alguien que sospechó."_ – reflexionó.

\- Los Arisawa lo sabían –dijo en voz alta, sin esperar la confirmación del rubio. – Y por eso huyeron a Sichuan, a Gansu y a Nuang, buscando refugio. Temían por su vida. Pero masacraron esas tres provincias, sólo para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie que tuviese constancia de lo que había detrás de todo esto.

Tras una breve pausa en la que las piezas del puzle empezaban a encajar, cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

\- Los Fong lo sabían – se giró hacia su amigo, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – pero nunca pudieron demostrar que tanto ellos como los Arisawa eran inocentes. Los asesinaron antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

\- Pero no a todos, ¿cierto? – era sin duda una pregunta retórica. Ambos conocían la respuesta.

\- ¿Insinúas que ella sabe algo? – Cuestionó con escepticismo – Sinceramente, no lo creo muy probable…

\- Puede que ni ella misma sea consciente de la información que posee y de lo útil que nos puede resultar para terminar con toda esta farsa e imponer justicia de una vez por todas –argumentó el rubio - Si hay alguien que puede ayudarnos en este lío, sin duda es ella.

Aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo, pero admitió que Kisuke Urahara llevaba razón. Debía comprobar personalmente cuánto sabía la joven Soi-Fong acerca de todo esto, además de convencerla para que creyera ciegamente en ella y colaborase en una operación que podría costarle la vida.

Sin embargo, Yoruichi no deseaba en modo alguno manipularla o engañarla para ganarse su confianza y luego utilizarla como prueba de una investigación. No… prefería contarle toda la verdad y que fuese la propia Soi-Fong la que decidiese por sí misma si arriesgarse o no.

\- De todas formas, es mejor actuar con calma – volvió a hablar el científico – y no levantar sospechas. La situación es crítica, pero aun así estable. Así que, tómate tu tiempo para sacarle la información a la chica de forma segura, pero no dejes que tu debilidad hacia ella interfiera en la misión.

\- Descuida, creo que todavía soy capaz de utilizar mis artes seductoras para conseguir lo que quiera de quien sea – replicó con amargura – y me da la impresión de que con ella no me será muy difícil.

\- Eso espero, porque si no conseguimos hallar pruebas por otras vías alternativas, puede que la joven Fong se convierta en nuestra última esperanza de detener a esos canallas – zanjó Kisuke con aire preocupado.

Yoruichi se despidió de él con un intenso abrazo antes de poner rumbo a su casa. Tenía miedo y se sentía angustiada, pero sólo con él podía mostrar sus debilidades, sin máscaras ni disfraces, y ella notó que él sentía lo mismo. – Saldremos de ésta, Kisuke – le susurró al oído fuertemente abrazada a él – Tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal le va a mi alumna favorita? – la saludó sonriéndole abiertamente, tomando asiento junto a ella en su ya habitual roca lisa, donde tantos momento habían compartido juntos.

\- ¡Hisagi! – Contestó ella entusiasmada antes de lanzarse contra él y darle un abrazo - ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! Pues me va genial, la verdad.

\- Ya lo veo, se te ve muy contenta – observó el joven sin perder la sonrisa – Siento no haber podido pasarme antes por aquí, pero el trabajo en la novena división me tiene prácticamente esclavizado.

Soi-Fong rio ante el comentario obviamente exagerado del teniente.

\- No pasa nada, por aquí va todo muy bien. Los ejercicios, el entrenamiento, el instructor, los compañeros… todo genial – respondió mientras desenvolvía la bola de arroz que formaba parte de su almuerzo. Era fantástico volver a comer con él tal y como hacían antes.

\- ¿Seguro que todo bien con los compañeros, Soi? – preguntó no muy convencido, pues conocía de primera mano lo crueles que podían llegar a a ser ciertos militares.

\- Sí, sí, de verdad, todo estupendo. Al principio me costó más trabajo – confesó - porque no congenié del todo con alguno de los miembros de mi nuevo equipo, pero hace unos días que todo eso cambió.

Y pasó a relatarle cómo una noche habían acabado los entrenamientos más tarde de lo habitual y que sus "compañeros" se quedaron esperándola para darle una lección. Lo cierto es que no soportaban que fuese mejor que ellos en prácticamente todos los sentidos, quisieron hacérselo pagar. Al principio, Soi-Fong no quiso entablar pelea con ellos, pero tras provocarla insistentemente con empujones e insultos, consiguieron la reacción deseada y fueron a por ella los cuatro a la vez.

\- Y es verdad que, gracias a tu entrenamiento, ahora puedo vencer a cualquiera con relativa facilidad en combate singular, o incluso a dos. Pero esa vez era cuatro, y bien entrenados, además. - Prosiguió con la narración de los hechos, describiéndole uno por uno los movimientos y tácticas que utilizó para mantener a raya a sus atacantes y cómo ellos le fueron ganando terreno poco a poco, debilitándola, acorralándola.

Se iban combinando. Siempre había dos a la ofensiva, uno en retaguardia y otro descansando. Al cabo del rato empezó a notar que se agotaban las fuerzas, a pesar de que todos llevaban ya unos cuantos golpes encima.

\- Fue entonces cuando apareció de la nada un sujeto cubierto entero con un uniforme oscuro muy ceñido a su cuerpo. De ahí adivinamos todos que se trataba de una mujer, a pesar de llevar la cara completamente cubierta y que en la oscuridad no distinguíamos sus rasgos con nitidez. Ni siquiera pudimos verle los ojos – comentó con asombro la joven - Y nada más llegar, empezó a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro con tal facilidad que ninguno de nosotros lo creíamos posible.

Y fue eso lo que le salvó a Soi-Fong de acabar siendo humillada y miserablemente vapuleada por los cobardes de sus compañeros. Uno por uno, intentaron detenerla, pero fracasaron estrepitosamente. Luego probaron combinaciones 2x2 y 3x1, pero tampoco resultaron efectivas. Esa mujer se movía demasiado deprisa para ellos y también parecía conocer todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles.

Pero no quedó ahí la cosa. Tras haber machacado impunemente a los cuatro hombres, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Soi-Fong y comenzó a atacarla de forma tan contundente que apenas alcanzaba a parar los golpes, siendo lanzada un par de veces impunemente contra el duro suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

Aprovechando que estaba distraída golpeando a la joven, los otros cuatro prepararon un contraataque en perfecta sincronización que obligó la misteriosa mujer de negro prestar atención a esquivar esos nuevos ataques, dejando en paz Soi-Fong por unos instantes.

\- Y en cuanto ella se concentraba en defenderse de sus ataques, yo me lanzaba contra ella, en una maniobra de distracción, que de nada sirve a menos que haya alguien que te cubra las espaldas. Y eso fue lo más asombroso de todo aquello – contó la chica visiblemente conmocionada – que mis compañeros entendieron lo que yo pretendía hacer y me apoyaron. Igual que yo les servía a ellos como distracción cuando necesitaban desconcentrar a su atacante.

\- Entonces acabasteis trabajando codo con codo – comentó Hisagi con gesto de aprobación.

\- Exacto. Fue algo increíble. Creí que jamás me aceptarían y al final nos ayudamos mutuamente a acabar con un enemigo común – continuó con renovado entusiasmo – Y luego nos quedamos un rato charlando sobre la pelea y que… bueno, dijeron que no era mala del todo, pero que era una renacuaja y que me quedaba mucho por aprender. ¡Hasta se despidieron de mí antes de irnos a dormir!

\- ¿Conseguisteis vencer entonces a la misteriosa enmascarada? – quiso saber con creciente interés.

\- Qué va – lamentó Soi-Fong – Nos esforzamos al máximo para poder hacerle frente, pero finalmente se dio a la fuga. Los chicos dicen que fue gracias a nosotros, que la hicimos huir con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que fuese así. Su poder era muy superior al nuestro, y bien podría habernos dejado fuera en menos de tres movimientos.

Hisagi escuchaba con atención, sonriendo para sí al comprender que sólo había una mujer en toda la ciudad y, probablemente en todo el mundo, capaz de semejante hazaña. Pero decidió mantener el misterio y no revelar la verdadera identidad de su atacante.

\- ¿Y cómo está Rangiku? – preguntó cortésmente cambiando de tema. Hisagi le había hablado un par de veces de su novia, con la que era muy probable que acabara casándose.

\- Ella está bien, gracias, también bastante atareada en su división, ahora que no tienen todavía un general asignado – explicó – También ella me ha preguntado por ti.

\- ¿En serio? – El teniente asintió.

\- Dice que está celosa de ti porque paso más tiempo aquí que con ella, y que un día de estos se presentará para tener unas palabras contigo.

Hisagi estalló en carcajadas al recordar las palabras de Matsumoto y en observar el repentino agobio dibujándose en el rostro de Soi-Fong.

\- Sólo bromeaba, tranquila. Siempre aprovecha la mínima ocasión para increparme que no le presto la debida atención. A veces resulta… un poco absorbente – declaró sin malas intenciones. En el fondo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, tanto de sus virtudes como de sus defectos.

\- Pero aun así la quieres – afirmó la chica, deduciéndolo por cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de ella.

\- Claro que la quiero, y ella a mí, a pesar de mis defectos, que no son pocos, me temo – admitió. - Y ya verás cómo tú también encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y que te corresponda a su vez.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Cómo sabré si estoy enamorada o simplemente confundida? ¿O cómo supiste tú que Rangiku era la mujer con la que ibas a pasar el resto de tus días?

Hisagi rio de nuevo con ganas ante las espontáneas preguntas de su antigua alumna sobre un tema al que él no estaba ni por asomo acostumbrado a tratar. Sin embargo, sí que sabía lo que era amor.

\- Al principio es normal que uno tenga dudas sobre los propios sentimientos, pues muchos de ellos suelen confundirse o desaparecen con el tiempo. Pero cuando estás delante de la persona que amas, la ves como la persona más maravillosa del mundo, inspirándote cada día a ser mejor. Simplemente con estar cerca de ella, ya eres feliz. Hace que los días malos mejoren, sabe calmar tu malhumor y sabe también cómo levantarte el ánimo y hacerte reír aunque estés triste o pasando un mal momento. Es alguien que además te ha visto en tus mejores y tus peores momentos, y no ha cambiado su opinión sobre ti. Y lo más importante, Soi –le señaló expresamente - no esperes que esa persona, tanto física como emocionalmente, sea todo lo que tú siempre habrías imaginado que fuera. Porque eso al final no te importará en absoluto.

Soi-Fong se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de decirle su antiguo instructor.

El concepto de amor que se le había inculcado en su familia poco tenía que ver con lo que acababa de oír o de los apasionados sentimientos que describían sus tres compañeras de habitación o los simples gestos cariñosos y detalles que el joven Toshiro tenía con Hinamori las pocas veces que llegaban a verse en persona, como un ramo de flores o un poema, que hacían que la chica se sonrojara como una cereza cuando más tarde lo relataba en confidencia.

No. Una noble como ella no podía permitirse elegir a su esposo ni fantasear con la idea de casarse por amor. El buen nombre de la familia debía permanecer intacto, al igual que su reputación. Por lo que sus padres habrían arreglado una boda con un hombre también de la baja nobleza, a fin de crear lazos de unión entre buenas familias. Y entonces, con suerte habiendo visto una o dos veces a su futuro marido antes del enlace, un buen día, ella acabaría casada, encamada y destinada a ser madre y esposa hasta el fin de sus días.

Su madre había aceptado su destino de buena gana, al igual que su abuela, su bisabuela y casi todas las féminas del clan Fong. Se produjeron uno o dos escándalos, de los que la familia jamás hablaba, pero se conocía que eran mujeres repudiadas y abandonadas por conducta impropia. Nunca se supo qué fue de ellas.

Estaba claro que entre sus padres nunca hubo esa clase de sentimientos. Dos personas honorables, íntegras y que amaban muchísimo a sus hijos, aunque tuviesen una forma particular de demostrarlo y no siempre las relaciones familiares fueran un camino de rosas.

Pero el linaje de los Fong había sido aniquilado. Ella ya no era noble y no tenía que responder ante ninguna de las exigencias sociales de esa tradición milenaria. En ese sentido, ya era libre, aunque el precio que tuvo que pagar para serlo fue en exceso elevado. Ahora podría elegir con quién compartir el resto de sus días y de qué forma hacerlo, como habían hecho la mayoría de los militares, siervos y demás empleados con los que ella había tenido contacto.

No gozaban de grandes riquezas, pero sí poseían mayor libertad, como era el caso de Hisagi, cuya relación con Rangiku había surgido de forma totalmente natural, y exenta de influencias externas o algún determinado interés político. Simplemente era amor.

\- Ya, es fantástico poder escoger a quien amar escuchando a tu corazón y no por imposición de un consejo de "sabios" – convino Soi-Fong tras emitir un largo suspiro – Pero estoy segura de que muchos nobles están cansados de no poder estar con la persona a la que verdaderamente aman y resignarse a un matrimonio concertado pero provechoso.

Y por tercera y última vez aquella tarde, Shuhei Hisagi estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que no puedan estar con la persona que realmente aman? – cuestionó en tono divertido, incorporándose con suavidad y señalando que ya era hora de que volviera a su trabajo.

\- Los nobles no pueden casarse con quien ellos personalmente elijan. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. –replicó Soi-Fong con impaciencia, como si le acabara de recordar una gran obviedad.

\- Mi querida Soi - sonrió con picardía antes de marcharse - ¿quién ha dicho nada de matrimonio?

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió a lo que el teniente se refería.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Nuevo capítulo de esa serie, espero que lo disfruten! Y de nuevo, avisaros de que la trama avanza despacio, por lo que os ruego paciencia, que lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ánimos y lecturas en general! Nos vemos pronto! Un saludo =)**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**_Capítulo ocho _**

El verde intenso de la hierba perfectamente recortada contrastaba con los tonos rosas de los arces y los cerezos que habían florecido, anunciando la llegada de la primavera. También se unían a esa celebración el canto de algunos pájaros multicolores y el tenue pero constante sonido del agua que recorría un sinuoso surco delimitado por piedras lisas y algunos arbustos a cada lado. Soplaba además una suave brisa vespertina que mecía lentamente las hojas de los árboles, pero sin molestar a las flores que crecían en el suelo y le conferían al conjunto del jardín una estampa elegante pero sencilla.

Esta vez, con muy buen criterio habría que añadir, Yoruichi había decidido celebrar su cuarto encuentro en el exterior en lugar de citar a la joven Soi-Fong de nuevo en sus dependencias. Había ordenado previamente que trajeran un juego de té y lo depositaran sobre una roca elevada y especialmente lisa, que ocupaba el lugar central entre dos bancos de piedra blanca perfectamente pulida, quedando justamente bajo el amparo de un arce rojo palmado y orientados hacia el riachuelo artificial de aguas cristalinas.

Resultaba, desde luego, un paisaje idílico, tanto que la joven pensaba que de existir un paraíso más allá de la vida terrenal, seguramente tendría este aspecto.

\- ¿Te apetece té, Soi-Fong? – la chica asintió educadamente y la noble vertió el humeante líquido en la taza de porcelana más alejada de ella para luego repetir la acción con su propio vaso.

Durante los dos últimos encuentros habían estado hablando de temas generales, como la organización militar del reino, las grandes casas nobles que habitaban la capital y sus principales representantes, el prestigio prácticamente ancestral de la familia Shihouin y de la sociedad en general. También la mujer se había interesado por la vida en la ciudad natal de Soi-Fong, por su familia, sus costumbres y todos los pormenores. Al contrario de lo que la joven podía pensar, Yoruichi no mostró en ningún momento signo alguno de tedio o aburrimiento, al contrario, volvía a preguntar para asegurarse de que lo había entendido todo correctamente.

Nunca habían vuelto a encontrarse en la azotea, pero tampoco tenía mayor importancia, ahora que encontrarse con ella cada pocas semanas se había convertido en una costumbre, para satisfacción de la joven.

También le había narrado el cambio cualitativo en la relación con sus compañeros de escuadrón, con los que llevaba conviviendo prácticamente tres meses y cada día que pasaba parecía como si se llevaran mejor. Había comenzado las clases teóricas sobre trampas, venenos y descifrado de códigos, algunas en las cuales coincidía con Hinamori y se ayudaban mutuamente a resolver los problemas que les iban surgiendo a medida que avanzaban en la materia.

\- ¿Cómo le va a Hinamori con Toshiro, ha habido progresos? – le había preguntado en otra ocasión. Durante un segundo, Soi-Fong se había quedado estupefacta al comprobar de que la noble estaba enterada de sobra de la relación tan especial que se había forjado entre ellos dos. Pero inmediatamente se había reprochado a sí misma el haberse sorprendido. "_No creo que haya nada que esta mujer no sepa. Desde luego, sabe tener controlados a todos los que trabajan para ella"._

Tras intercambiar un par de impresiones, Yoruichi dejó reposando su taza mientras concentraba la vista en un punto fijo al azar del jardín. La joven estaba acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de la noble. Era como si de pronto su mente se hubiera alejado de donde se encontraba su cuerpo y entraba en un estado de ensimismamiento cuya variación oscilaba entre pocos segundos y varios minutos de completo silencio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Soi-Fong? ¿Alguno de los chicos ha conseguido ya captar tu atención? – preguntó de sopetón, provocando que la joven casi se ahogara con el té que aún no había terminado de tragar. A Yoruichi le encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella, y más cuando además se ruborizaba fuertemente y empezaba a tartamudear. Le daban un aspecto… adorable.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no… para nada – respondió atropelladamente mientras se secaba los restos de té de la barbilla - Yo… no, bueno, nunca he visto a los chicos de mi escuadrón, es decir, de esa manera…

\- ¿A ninguno? – Volvió a insistir con algo de malicia - ¿Ni siquiera de entre los aspirantes a la Guardia Real? Contacto físico durante los entrenamientos, cruce de miradas en los almuerzos… alguno que haya querido quedarse contigo a solas para… ¿practicar una nueva técnica, quizá?

Soi-Fong no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse. _"¿Cómo narices puede saber eso_?". Porque era cierto que un par de chicos habían estado interesados en ella, intentando llamar su atención de diferentes maneras posibles. Pero la joven jamás había mostrado interés alguno, dejándoles claro desde el primer momento que no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de conquistarla.

\- No, a mí no me interesan ese tipo de cosas. Y además no me atrevería tampoco a… - _"No estoy aquí para coquetear con los chicos, sino para hacerme más fuerte y aprender todo lo que pueda"._

\- No tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres, pero no hay razón alguna para no… involucrarte a nivel personal con alguien en particular si es lo que deseas – respondió la noble, procurando escoger bien las palabras - Eres una chica lista, y ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tan sólo unos pocos de mis hombres están casados; los demás prefieren buscar compañía en otros brazos. Yo apruebo de buen grado esa práctica, únicamente pido dos cosas: – añadió en tono más solemne - Discreción, pues cualquier comportamiento llamativo o escandaloso repercutiría en todo el escuadrón y, por supuesto, en su líder. Y mesura. Realmente no entro en lo que cada uno haga en su vida privada, pero si ello conllevase un déficit en el rendimiento o la imposibilidad de cumplir con su deber, sería entonces susceptible de reprobación. Salvo esos dos puntos, lo demás me trae francamente sin cuidado – sentenció volviendo a su característico tono jovial y dándole un sorbo a su té.

\- ¿Y funciona también así en la clase alta? – preguntó con más curiosidad que timidez. Conocía de sobra cómo eran las aventuras amorosas de los jóvenes soldados, al menos en su ciudad natal. A veces escuchaba parte de las conversaciones entre sus hermanos sobre las chicas a las que seducían y de cómo ella, sintiéndose afortunada por haber sido escogida por un valiente y apuesto militar, les complacía con creces. Pero en cuanto notaban su presencia, interrumpían el relato y le recordaban entre risas que ella era todavía muy pequeña para oír tales historias, y que no eran desde luego apropiadas para una mujer.

\- A grandes rasgos, sí. Lo cierto es que también entre los nobles es algo muy habitual el tener amantes, especialmente entre los hombres casados, aunque, desde luego, no es exclusivo de ellos ¿No era así en Nuang?- preguntó tras una breve pausa.

Soi-Fong hizo un gesto de negación. Una cosa era lo que sucedía en el ejército. Sin embargo, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que un hombre como su padre, sus tíos o cualquiera que gozase de cierta posición, encontrasen apropiado mantener una relación extramatrimonial visiblemente reconocida. Y ni siquiera antes de estar desposados, pues ello supondría una grave deshonra.

Nada que ver, por supuesto, con los causales y tórridos encuentros entre sirvientas y mozos de cuadras, que se reunían en secreto para dar rienda suelta a su pasión; ya que al no pertenecer a la nobleza, su comportamiento no resultaba vergonzoso. Simplemente era lo que se esperaba de unos jóvenes pobres y analfabetos, que poca relevancia poseían dentro de la vida social.

Todo lo contrario, por lo que le contaba Yoruichi, de lo que ocurría en la Corte con los nobles de clase alta, cuyos amantes eran reconocidos públicamente y se les trataba con respeto y cordialidad, pues muchos de ellos pertenecía a su vez a la aristocracia, aunque procedentes de casas menores, y se consideraba todo un honor que una hija o la propia esposa fuese escogida para ser la concubina de un Príncipe o del mismísimo Emperador, como efectivamente le confirmó la mujer de tez morena, feliz por ser la primera en ilustrar a la confusa joven sobre el tema.

\- Y… ¿no hay posibilidad de negarse ante esa petición? – preguntó Soi-Fong, pues la imagen de ser forzada a convertirse en la querida de un hombre por mero capricho suyo le recordaba bastante al estado de esclavitud.

\- Por supuesto que puedes negarte – respondió con total calma – pero eso siempre dependerá de tu linaje y posición. Me explico: si, por ejemplo, el Príncipe heredero quisiera tomarme como concubina, yo podría negarme argumentando el prestigio y la reputación que he de salvaguardar como heredera del antiquísimo clan de los Shihouin, que está prácticamente a la par con el linaje real. Únicamente el Emperador tiene poder para cambiar eso, aunque no sería muy sensato ganarse la enemistad de una familia entera y de sus simpatizantes por un mero capricho. Por otro lado, si yo quisiera tomar por amante a una jovencita de una casa menor… muy estúpidos tendrían que ser sus padres y ella misma para negarse ante esa oportunidad, pues contaría con mi protección, mis atenciones, mi influencia y posteriormente, con una reputación con la que no le sería difícil encontrar un esposo de incluso mejor posición que ella misma. Así que, en realidad, le estaría haciendo un favor a ella al escogerla.

Soi-Fong escuchaba atentamente, procesando toda la información que acaba de asimilar, intentando descubrir cuál era la pieza del puzzle que no encajaba en todo aquel discurso. Ya sabía que el Emperador, técnicamente, podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, si bien eso no fuera ni de lejos inteligente o beneficioso. Y ella a su vez podía hacer lo mismo porque… _"Espera… ¿ella? ¿Una mujer podía tener… amantes? Es más… ¿se trataba de un mero supuesto o es que ella ya había tenido amantes?"_ – se preguntó la joven, cayendo en la cuenta de que le resultaba inconcebible que una mujer tuviera una amante, en lugar de ocupar su lugar como esposa o querida de algún poderoso hombre.

\- Venga, suéltalo de una vez, Soi-Fong – la instó Yoruichi con una sonrisa socarrona al observar la expresión de absoluto desconcierto de su acompañante – Sé que quieres saberlo pero no te atreves a preguntarlo. Y ya sabes – dijo bajando el tono y colocándole un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, acariciándola con parsimonia – que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que desees saber.

Si antes le costaba formular la pregunta, sentir el roce de su mano, su sonrisa y esa penetrante mirada que parecía querer leer en su interior más profundo, no lo hacían desde luego más fácil. Pero se armó de valor, tragó saliva y trató de templar la voz para que no notara su creciente nerviosismo ante esa mano que ahora se entretenía en explorar el lado derecho de su rostro mientras la seguía mirando fijamente con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

A Yoruichi le divertía esta situación, pues era verdad que encontraba el hecho de intentar seducir a la joven Fong francamente estimulante. Le encantaba sentir cómo se encogía cada vez que la tocaba, pero sin llegar nunca a ser rechazada, sino que parecía como si las disfrutara todo lo que sus nervios y su temor le permitían. Y eso no hacía sino complacerla todavía más, pues odiaba tanto que la rechazaran o ignorasen como que la tratasen con descaro e impudicia, pues ambos casos suponían afrentas a su bien conocida vanidad.

\- No quisiera ofenderos con mi impertinencia, y entenderé que no queráis contestar, pero sólo me pr-preguntaba si… bueno, ¿habéis tenido vos alguna vez… un amante? – logró articular, satisfecha de haber podido expresarse casi de corrido, aunque apartando la mirada de ella para poder concentrarse mejor en lo que decía. Pero la noble no había apartado su mano de ella y sus dedos seguían acariciándola a un ritmo acompasado.

\- En efecto – respondió ante el silencio que se había producido, amortiguado únicamente por el sonido del agua y de algún pájaro que habría merodeando por el jardín – Pero sería más correcto afirmar que a lo largo de mi vida he tenido varias amantes.

\- ¿Amantes… femeninas? – alzó la cabeza para ver cómo Yoruichi asentía brevemente - ¿Por qué?

Esta vez sí que retiró la mano y se sirvió algo más de té, pues empezaba a enfriarse y era mejor acabarlo cuanto antes.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que las mujeres suelen ser por regla general mejores amantes que los hombres, además de proporcionar una compañía más interesante. Supongo que por el modo en que son educadas. Y luego, claro está, con una mujer nunca tendrías que preocuparte de ciertas… complicaciones que pueden derivar de la pasión vivida entre un hombre y una mujer, ¿me sigues? – comentó mientras le servía igualmente té a su acompañante, agradeciéndolo con un gesto.

\- Sí – contestó claramente azorada al comprender a qué se refería. Claro que sabía lo que era el sexo, pues tanto su madre como su abuela le habían dado la charla hace algunos años, cuando tuvo por primera vez la menstruación, y le explicaron meticulosamente en qué consistía el proceso que daba como resultado el embarazo y el posterior nacimiento del hijo.

No fue una conversación memorable, y tampoco es que le sirviera de mucho, porque nada de eso le interesaba a ella en aquel momento. De los únicos hombres de los que quería oír eran de los legendarios guerreros que dominaban el arte de la guerra y que el mundo entero les respetaba y ensalzaba en poemas y relatos. _"Algo impropio de una joven casadera_" – decían en su familia, y puede que tuvieran razón, pero ahora ya era tarde para saberlo.

\- De todas formas, existen diferentes técnicas para evitar un embarazo – prosiguió la noble – aunque no lo aseguren completamente. Si necesitases cualquier información acerca de ese tema…

\- No será necesario, gracias – contestó secamente, dando a entender que no se encontraba cómoda tratando ese tema en particular. En lugar de seguir hablando, decidió beberse lo que le quedaba de té y depositar con cuidado el vaso de nuevo sobre la piedra alisada.

Yoruichi sonrió para sí.

\- Sólo iba a decir que parte de la formación como agente encubierto se centra en todo lo concerniente acerca del arte de la seducción. En muchos casos, en lugar de enviar un ejército entero para derrotar a un enemigo, se le envía a un asesino, o en muchos casos, una asesina. Ellas suelen ser más útiles a la hora de sonsacar información o de acabar con la vida de un poderoso señor sin levantar sospechas. Por supuesto que es opcional, pero en la biblioteca que tenemos aquí existen libros y documentos… - nunca llegó terminar la frase, pues algo en la lejanía captó su atención, desviando la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Soi-Fong y tensando la expresión del rostro.

La joven se giró inmediatamente, distinguiendo a un hombre vestido de negro, que aguardaba de pie a cierta distancia con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda _"Un miembro de su guardia personal"_ – lo identificó evaluando la vestimenta y la postura marcial de aquel individuo.

\- Quédate aquí un momento, enseguida vuelvo – le pidió amablemente mediante un gesto de la mano mientras ella se levantaba rápidamente y se encaminaba hacia el hombre con paso ligero. La joven la siguió con la mirada, preguntándose si sería algo grave lo que había requerido de inmediato la presencia de la señora Shihouin. _"Es una mujer muy importante, seguro que tiene miles de cosas que hacer en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo"_ – se reprendió a sí misma, apartando la mirada y fijándola en el agua que discurría sin prisa pero inexorablemente. Era relajante.

De repente se encontró dejando volar su imaginación, preguntándose cómo sería estar con Yoruichi en un ambiente mucho más… íntimo. Qué cosas le gustaría y cuáles no, en quién se fijaría al elegir como amante, si eran todas las chicas iguales o diferentes entre ellas, si ellas también disfrutarían compartiendo cama con la noble… _"Por supuesto, ¿quién no lo haría? Es una mujer muy hermosa, grácil, atenta, delicada pero firme a la vez; su voz es muy agradable; su piel tersa y uniforme, debe ser muy suave al tacto… al igual que su pelo, sus labios…"_ Y ahí interrumpió el tren de pensamientos, asustada por la forma en la que estaba considerando a su protectora, imaginándola en brazos de otras chicas y todo lo que sucedería en el interior de su dormitorio.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza y centrarse en verla de nuevo como lo que ella era: una noble procedente de la alta aristocracia, con una acomodada posición en la Corte y grandes responsabilidades que se había encaprichado de una chiquilla que lo había perdido todo en una guerra y que la mantenía junto a sus hombres para intentar sacar provecho de sus habilidades antes que dejarla morirse de hambre. Nada más. Y a pesar de que a veces tuviera la impresión de que la joven señora Shihouin tuviera intenciones ocultas para con ella, no eran más que estúpidas conjeturas que bien podrían inducirle a cometer un grave error. Lo mejor sería no pensar en ello nunca más.

El ligero crujido de la hierba y el sonido de los pliegues de su kimono, que seguía siendo de una tonalidad oscura, sencillo y e informal, sin mayores pretensiones, le advirtió que la breve entrevista con el guardia había concluido y que Yoruichi se aproximaba.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Soi-Fong por cortesía, pero sin intención de querer meter las narices en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

\- Todo perfecto – le respondió a la vez que volvía a tomar asiento a su lado – Sólo se trata de un ligero contratiempo, pero creo que he encontrado la solución perfecta – la miró fijamente con aire satisfecho.

La joven intuyó que ella misma tenía algo que ver con esa "solución". Esperó a que se explicara, algo inquieta, temiendo qué se le habría ocurrido esta vez.

\- Soi-Fong, quiero proponerte algo. No es de ningún modo obligatorio, y acepta sólo si te sientes preparada para ello y si realmente quieres, no voy a presionarte – le manifestó con aire circunspecto. - Únicamente te pido que me comuniques tu decisión a la mayor brevedad posible, porque se trata de un asunto que me urge y si no puedo contar contigo, tendré que buscar enseguida a otro candidato ¿Me explico? - le expuso, intentando ser lo más clara posible.

\- S-sí – respondió con un hilo de voz. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Verás, dentro de exactamente una semana se celebrará un famoso evento anual conocido como la Fiesta de la Primavera. Es un festival que normalmente se suele alargar hasta cinco días. Comienza siempre en los templos con las ofrendas a las divinidades del cielo y la tierra para tener buenas cosechas y un buen año hasta la siguiente primavera. Es el día más importante de todos. Luego decoran las calles y colocan cientos de puestos y tenderetes adornados con faroles de papel iluminados; se reúnen los mejores músicos, danzarines y artistas ambulantes del reino que actúan en mitad de la vía pública para recrear un ambiente repleto de jolgorio y algarabía. Hay muchísima gente en las calles, venidas de todas partes, comprando, disfrutando de los espectáculos o degustando en los puestos los platos y bebidas típicos de esta época. Y tanto al comienzo como al final de las fiestas se lanzan fuegos artificiales y la ciudad entera se ilumina. Es realmente digno de verse – declaró con gesto apreciativo. – El primer día, por obligación, representantes de las principales casa nobles deben hacer una aparición meramente tradicional en la que debemos asistir a los oficios en los templos y luego mezclarnos de forma simbólica con el pueblo llano paseando por las calles, a pie, he de añadir, como señal de que tanto ellos como nosotros compartimos los mismos valores.

Soi-Fong ya había oído hablar de este festival. En su ciudad de celebraba también, aunque seguro que no poseía tanta envergadura ni reconocimiento como la fiesta de la capital.

\- Mi señor padre ha decidido no asistir este año, así que ha delegado la tarea de representar a la casa Shihouin durante el día de inauguración en mí, siéndome imposible eludir el compromiso de acudir al susodicho evento – lo decía con cierta desgana, así que la joven intuyó que Yoruichi no era muy aficionada a las multitudes. Y no erraba en su teoría. – Así que iré con mi guardia personal, compuesta por cuatro de mis mejores hombres, y una escolta adicional con un máximo de seis miembros. El máximo está estipulado por ley, no queremos que se convierta en un hervidero de militares ni avasallar a nadie con nuestra presencia. En lo referente a esa escolta, acaban de comunicarme que uno de ellos se encuentra indispuesto y que necesitará un sustituto para ese día. Y yo he pensado ese remplazo podrías ser tú. ¿Qué me dices? – le preguntó de forma directa.

_"__¿Que qué le digo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es la ocasión perfecta para probar mi valía y demostrarle que no se ha equivocado conmigo. Además de poder disfrutar de la famosa Fiesta de la Primavera en la mismísima capital del reino". – _Soi-Fong se sentía realmente eufórica por la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando, pues sabía que la única forma de salir a la ciudad era por petición expresa de un superior, y tras más de siete meses apenas saliendo a visitar a Isane y a su hermana, se moría de ganas por explorar nuevos lugares.

\- ¿En serio? Pues claro que me encantaría – respondió al instante, esforzándose por contener la emoción - Es un honor que sin duda no merezco, pero lo haré lo mejor posible y os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis, podéis confiar en mí.

\- Te advierto que no se trata de un simple paseo por el parque - le replicó con severidad. - Esto es una misión real. Tendrás que tener los ojos bien abiertos en todo momento y permanecer atenta ante cualquier sospecha de amenaza tanto para mí como para cualquiera de mis acompañantes. Una sola distracción podría resultar mortal.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente - le aseguró con total seriedad – y os prometo que cumpliré con mi deber y acataré todo lo que se me ordene sin cuestionarlo. Jamás consentiría que nada os pusiera en peligro.

\- De eso estoy segura – añadió la noble, satisfecha por el genuino entusiasmo que demostraba la joven ante la idea de lanzarse a su primera misión oficial, aun quizás sin estar lo suficientemente preparada para ello. Pero Soi-Fong tenía razón. Yoruichi confiaba en ella. – Bien, no se hable más. Le comunicaré el cambio al capitán de mi guardia y él te dará las instrucciones pertinentes acerca de tus funciones. Me complace mucho de que hayas aceptado, Soi-Fong; te lo agradezco sinceramente – añadió con total franqueza.

\- Todo lo contario, mi señora –corrió a contradecir bastante abochornada al oír tales palabras salir de la boca de la mujer de tez morena. - Soy yo la que tiene que daros las gracias por todo lo que me habéis proporcionado y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofreceros…

\- Te – la interrumpió con total tranquilidad antes de que pudiera continuar.

\- ¿Té? Me parece que ya no queda – respondió examinando la tetera vacía - ¿Deseáis que vaya a por más?

Yoruichi soltó una risa. _"Esta chica es realmente divertida"_ – pensó para sus adentros.

\- No me refiero a la bebida, sino al pronombre personal – procedió a aclararle ante el evidente desconcierto de la joven – Me parece adecuado que te dirijas a mí de esa manera en público o delante de terceros. Pero ya que nos vamos conociendo un poco mejor, creo que tienes la suficiente confianza conmigo como para tutearme. Y creo recordar que te dije mi nombre de pila no hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto?

\- Es verdad, pero no creí conveniente utilizarlo, pues incurriría en una grave falta de respeto dado mi bajo rango y vues… - un sonoro y exagerado carraspeo bastó para que Soi-Fong entendiera que debía modificar su registro inmediatamente - … tu posición como gran señora de la alta nobleza.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por esas cosas – concluyó restándole importancia al asunto – Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a tratarme de tú hasta tal punto que ya no te parecerá raro y te saldrá natural. Además, no me siento cómoda si estás todo el tiempo dirigiéndote a mí con tanta formalidad. Deja todo eso para otros a los que sí les importe, que no son pocos.

\- Está bien, procuraré… tratarte de forma más cercana, si así lo prefieres – aceptó Soi-Fong, sin estar aún convencida del todo.

\- Eso está mucho mejor – la felicitó con una palmada en el hombro y sonriéndole abiertamente.

Ella, por su parte, no correspondió al cariñoso gesto; pero sí que le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, perdida de nuevo en su mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más atraída y fascinada por esa mujer que se empeñaba en considerarla no como una subordinada más, sino como una especie de amiga, salvando las diferencias, por supuesto.

Y realmente no conseguía explicarlo. Sin embargo, notaba que cuando estaba con sus compañeras o con Isane, a las que ya desde hace bastante tiempo consideraba amigas, no experimentaba emociones tan fuertes ni anhelaba pasar tanto tiempo como con Yoruichi. _"__Simplemente con estar cerca de ella, ya eres feliz"_ – recordó las palabras de Hisagi. Y eso era lo único de lo que estaba completamente segura.

* * *

Era ya por noche cerrada cuando un grupo de aproximadamente una docena de fornidos hombres se reunían al amparo de un destartalado cobertizo a la luz de un par de velas. Aparte de ellos, no se veía ni un alma por los alrededores.

\- ¿Está todo preparado? – preguntó el jefe de aquella cuadrilla de indeseables bandidos y asesinos.

\- Todo listo – le confirmó uno de sus esbirros, con la misma mala pinta que su cabecilla y que el resto de sus compañeros – hemos traído las armas y los disfraces, como nos pediste.

\- Perfecto – respondió el jefe cruzándose de brazos y examinando un plano de la ciudad – Recordad, si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, no tendremos que volver a robar nunca más, pues seremos tan ricos que no nos hará falta. Pero si fracasamos, no quedarán ni nuestros huesos. Y, os lo advierto – insistió muy seriamente – sólo nos interesa ella. Lo demás es secundario, tanto da que acaben vivos o muertos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la otra? Ese tipejo nos dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con ella… - preguntó otro secuaz soltando una risilla ante la expectación de los otros.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! – Le espetó el jefe – No se trata de hacer lo que nos dé la gana, sino de cumplir con nuestra parte y salir de allí pitando antes de que nos cojan y nos condenen a la horca. Todo este asunto no me gusta un pelo, pero es mucho dinero, por eso hemos aceptado – les recordó con impaciencia.- Así que dejaos de ideas absurdas y por una vez en vuestra vida haced algo útil ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Sí, jefe! – corearon al unísono todos, deseando poder pasar a la acción y cobrar la recompensa que se les había prometido.

\- Pues eso. Y ahora marchaos todos de aquí. No quiero volver a veros hasta dentro de siete días. Y rezad para que todo salga bien o seré yo mismo el que os destripe con un cuchillo de cocina – amenazó a la chusma que tenía por camaradas, que se retiraron a sus correspondientes agujeros, ansiosos por la llegada del tan esperado día.

Sin embargo, el jefe de ellos, un tipo alto de pelo rojo y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, quedó unos momentos pensativo, dándole vueltas a toda aquella operación, que seguía sin darle muy buena espina, pero que no tenía más remedio que aceptar si quería salir de alguna vez de aquella maldita pocilga en la que vivía desde que era un crío. _"Muy pronto se acabará todo esto. Muy pronto"._

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los ánimos para continuar la historia y me alegra un montón de que os esté gustando. Ahora me llega una época de exámenes y no creo que me sea posible actualizar pronto. Pero tened la seguridad de que voy a continuar con la trama. Un saludo afectuoso =)**


	9. Capítulo IX

**_Capítulo nueve_**

El día amanecía completamente despejado, augurando una tarde igualmente espléndida. Un muy buen comienzo para la primavera, al contrario que otros años, donde las fulminantes lluvias torrenciales típicas de esa época habían obligado a suspender gran parte de la celebración, limitándose a las reuniones familiares y a presurosos ritos protocolarios en el templo.

Pero esta vez no sería así.

Soi-Fong apenas había podido dormir, emocionada de poder asistir por primera vez al magnífico y afamado festival en la capital del reino y nada más y nada menos que en calidad de escolta de la mismísima heredera del clan Shihouin.

Tanto Hinamori como Suki y Maiko no habían cesado de repetirle todo en lo que debía fijarse y lo que iba a encontrarse aquella tarde llena de música, baile, colores y alegría que avivaban las calles principales que debían atravesar para llegar a su destino.

Ellas no pensaban asistir el día de la inauguración, pero sí más adelante. Quizás entonces Soi-Fong podría acompañarlas, si deseaba empaparse todavía más de aquel ambiente que tenía lugar tan sólo una semana al año, y ya además de forma mucho más relajada, sin tener que estar pendiente de la protección de nadie.

La joven prometió pensárselo. Tampoco es que le entusiasmaran los lugares ruidosos y abarrotados de gente, pero sí que se moría de ganas de vivir nuevas experiencias.

Se había cancelado parcialmente el entrenamiento matutino, haciéndoles llamar el que iba a ser su capitán en la escolta a fin de reunirlos y darle unas últimas indicaciones, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, asegurándose de que lo entendía todo a la perfección.

_"__Soy la última incorporación y la más joven de todo el cuerpo de seguridad. Es lógico que aún no confíe en mí. Y más teniendo en cuanta de dónde vengo…"_ reflexionó con tranquilidad, sin perder la seguridad en sí misma.

Llegado el momento, los seis se reunieron en el patio de entrenamiento, ataviados con un kimono negro con los bordes dorados y el emblema de la casa Shihouin dibujado a la espalda del haori. Un igualmente obi dorado sostenía las dos katanas que portaban todos los miembros del grupo a un lado de la cintura. Los calcetines seguían siendo negros, como era costumbre en su uniforme diario.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que ejerces como escolta? – le preguntó con amabilidad el hombre que iba a ser su pareja dentro de la comitiva. La joven asintió rápidamente.

\- No te preocupes, ya verás cómo es facilísimo. Lo único de lo que tendrás que estar pendiente es de no dar cabezadas o bostezar de forma descarada. En estos sitios al final no pasa nada interesante, así que tómatelo con calma – terminó por aconsejarle.

La chica agradeció las palabras de ánimo del curtido soldado justo antes anunciarles que debían dirigirse a la puerta de salida exterior de la Residencia. Allí se encontrarían con la señora Shihouin, rodeada ya por los cuatro miembros que conformaban su guardia personal

A diferencia de ellos, además de su uniforme llevaban una armadura en tonos dorados semejante a la de los samuráis, que les confería un aire ceremonial y de prestigio que, sin duda, resaltaría inmediatamente por encima de la muchedumbre.

Y en el centro, se encontraba ella.

Soi-Fong siempre había visto a Yoruichi ataviada con kimonos en tonos oscuros, discreto pero elegante al mismo tiempo, más parecido al que llevaban los hombres, y aun así su belleza no pasaba desapercibida. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Esta vez, lucía un kimono confeccionado con incuestionable maestría y realizado con una exquisita seda teñida en dorado con motivos brillantes de colores púrpura y bermejo, que se extendían también a lo largo de las mangas que prácticamente le llegaban hasta las rodillas. El recargado obi, también púrpura, resultaba ser ancho pero ajustado, a fin de realzar su esbelta figura.

Tampoco llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, como era costumbre, sino que iba perfectamente peinado en un moño, dejando caer el flequillo al lado derecho de la cara y adornado con un pasador del mismo tono que el vestido.

No se había maquillado demasiado, y no es que le hiciera falta en absoluto.

La notó además más alta de lo normal, y al mirar hacia abajo averiguó la razón de su nueva estatura, pues todo el majestuoso conjunto lo remataba con unas sandalias de plataforma sobre las que parecía prácticamente imposible caminar.

Durante unos instantes, Soi-Fong se quedó boquiabierta ante la imagen de la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y la noble aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Su compañero tuvo que propinarle un suave codazo para sacarla de su estado de trance.

\- Venga, parece como si no hubieras visto nunca a una mujer – se burló de ella mientras que la comitiva iniciaba su marcha.

Los cuatro guardias personales rodeaban a Yoruichi, situándose cada uno en una esquina. Dos escoltas iban abriendo camino, mientras que los otros cuatro se encargaban de cerrarla.

Soi-Fong era de las que la cerraban, situándose en la esquina inferior izquierda, el punto más alejado con respecto a la noble. Pero no le importaba.

_"__Peor hubiese sido delante del todo. Aquí no van a girarse para observarme y comprobar si lo hago bien o mal. Además, así podré verla todo el tiempo"_ Dio gracias en su fuero interno a quien hubiese planificado la escolta por haberla colocado en el mejor lugar que para ella cabría esperar.

Y en completo silencio, abandonaron el círculo interno de la ciudad para adentrarse en la vorágine de colores, música y festejo que se extendía por toda la zona media de la ciudad, que era la que se encontraba habitada por artesanos, pequeños y medianos comerciantes y algunos funcionarios de bajo rango.

Efectivamente, habían decorado las calles con sumo detalle y cuidado, con faroles rojos y blancos iluminándolas, cintas de colores, tapices con motivos primaverales que la gente exhibía con orgullo desde sus balcones, paneles que anunciaban con letra grande lo que se ofrecía en los diferentes puestos que se extendían a lo largo de toda la abarrotada avenida principal: comida, bebida, tejidos, bisutería, especias…

También había lugar para la música y la danza, posicionados de tal forma que no se estorbaban unos a otros solapándose las melodías, pero que en ningún momento se dejara de sentir el ritmo de los tambores, las flautas y las cítaras.

Y muchísima concurrencia. Personas de todos los estratos sociales vestidos con sus mejores galas disfrutaban alegremente de todo lo que se les ofertaba, especialmente de los teatros de marionetas, donde los más pequeños se quedaban embelesados al ver aparecer a esos extraños personajillos de madera y algodón.

A pesar de todas esas distracciones, Soi-Fong se mantuvo firme y no dejó que nada de ello captara su atención más de la cuenta, pues debía recordar que se encontraba en misión especial, no para saciar su curiosidad. Ya tendría ocasión de hacerlo más adelante, se dijo.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, llegaron a la pequeña colina donde se erigía el templo del dragón del cielo, una antigua construcción en forma de pagoda donde ya se encontraban reunidos muchos de los ilustres asistentes a la ceremonia con sus correspondientes escoltas y guardias personales, los cuales, al igual que sus señores, se mentalizaban para soportar las dos horas de tedio protocolario que estaban por venir.

Sólo a los cuatro guardias con armadura se les permitió permanecer cerca de Yoruichi, mientras ella tomaba posición entre otros dos nobles e iniciaba una amena conversación a la espera de que sonara el gong inicial del rito oficial de inauguración de la primavera. El resto del cortejo debía aguardar en un segundo plano.

Durante todo ese tiempo que, sinceramente, a la joven Fong no se le hizo tan terrible como le habían asegurado, se dedicó a realizar comparaciones mentales con el de su ciudad natal, a la vez que admiraba los fastuosos vestidos de los asistentes, sobre todo los que lucían las féminas, a observar la hoguera que ardía incombustible en una pira en el centro del patio, rodeada por un ejército de monjes que rezaba y cantaba en voz alta cada pocos minutos y luego estaban las ofrendas simbólicas que cada casa noble hacía ante los dioses y tantos detalles más que no se percató de cómo había caído la tarde al finalizar la ceremonia.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más pausado que el de ida, ya que Yoruichi aprovechaba para pararse en mucho de los puestos a charlar animadamente de forma aleatoria con algunos de los mercaderes y artesanos, encantados de recibir tan eminente visita y se deshacían en halagos y alabanzas hacia su persona, que ella aceptaba siempre de buen grado, consciente de las atentas miradas que la seguían allá por donde fuera. Era una forma inteligente de asegurarse la popularidad entre la clase media y baja, que ya prácticamente la adoraban. _¿Y quién no lo haría?_

Avanzaban unos metros y paraban. Continuaban avanzando y volvían a detenerse. Eso cuando no se encontraba de frente con algún otro miembro de la corte, cuyo saludo se convertía en un acto público obligado, en ocasiones bastante forzado.

Pero ella no perdía en ningún momento esa radiante sonrisa ni esos exquisitos modales con los que conquistaba a todos a su alrededor. Incluso alentaba a los niños más tímidos a que se acercasen más a ella, regalándoles algunos dulces acompañados de cariñosos gestos. Ellos se lo agradecían con entusiasmo antes de echar a correr hacia sus padres para mostrarles con orgullo aquel pequeño premio que habían conseguido.

Era, desde luego, una mujer extraordinaria.

Sin embargo, había algo en aquel escenario que no llegaba a encajar del todo. O al menos esa era la impresión que causaba en Soi-Fong, la cual rápidamente emprendió la búsqueda del origen de esa sensación.

Enseguida reparó en unos viejos barriles amontonados a ambos lados de la calle, unos casi enfrente de los otros, pertenecientes a dos puestos de aspecto lúgubre y cuyos tenderos no inspiraban demasiada confianza, al igual que la calidad de sus productos.

Pensó en advertir a su compañero, pero quizás la tachase de alarmista y acabara por no darle la más mínima importancia al asunto.

\- ¡Contemplad damas y caballeros al mejor y más magnífico mago que hayáis podido conocer! – pregonó en voz alta un curioso hombrecillo ataviado con exóticas ropas de diversos colores y un llamativo gorro picudo.

\- ¡Venido desde tierras lejanas, el poderoso mago Ming-Quan nos obsequia hoy con su presencia y nos deleitará con su vasto conocimiento sobre las ancestrales ciencias ocultas de la magia insondable!

Entonces, hizo aparición un hombre alto de aspecto fiero vestido enteramente de seda tonos violáceos y con un semblante tan serio que inspiraba cierto temor y respeto. Todos los presentes se arremolinaron alrededor de la tarima del supuesto prestidigitador, creando un tapón en la calle que impedía continuar el camino, por lo que, sin alternativa posible, ellos también se dispusieron a observar las habilidades y el talento de Ming-Quan.

Soi-Fong se mantenía de todas formas alerta, sin perder de vista los sospechosos barriles.

Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir con ganas a medida que los retos del mago iban complicando la dificultad de ejecución, ansiosos por vislumbrar el truco final. Hasta Yoruichi parecía disfrutarlo.

\- ¡Y ahora, como última muestra de su magnificencia, nos mostrará cómo puede un hombre evaporarse y regresar al estado sólido en perfectas condiciones! – anunció tras acallar la sonora ovación del público en respuesta al anterior número.

Todos estaban pendientes de los movimientos del excéntrico mago, incluidos los miembros de la escolta, aunque quizás ellos más por temor a que uno de los trucos saliesen mal y pudiera provocar algún daño a su señora.

Con infinita parsimonia y ceremonia, colocó delante de él una caja de madera, que previamente había enseñado a fin de confirmar que no se trataba de un engaño, sino de verdadera magia. Se introdujo dentro de ella y cerró la puerta.

Pasaron unos instantes en los que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Nadie decía nada.

\- ¡Y ahora procederé a abrir la caja! – exclamó el ayudante, realizando algunos aspavientos que impacientaban todavía más a la gente, deseosa de comprobar si realmente podía o no desaparecer.

Soi-Fong volvió a mirar en dirección a los barriles, que allí seguían como al principio. Pero no los tenderos. De ninguno de los dos puestos. En lugar de eso, captó un tenue pero inconfundible olor a pólvora, como si se estuviese quemando en ese momento.

_"__Pólvora… barriles…" – _fue todo lo que necesitó para que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran. A la joven se le cayó el alma a los pies.

\- ¡Y aquí lo tenemos de nuevo! – profirió orgulloso el ayudante con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Bomba! – se oyó justo antes de que los barriles explosionaran y todo se convirtiera en un absoluto caos.

* * *

Los aplausos y vítores se convirtieron en gritos de terror, dolor y desesperación tras superar el estado de shock inicial. Los doce barriles habían estallado a la vez.

Era probable que los que se encontraban en ese instante más cerca de ellos no hubiesen sobrevivido o que, en el mejor de los casos, les hubiese mutilado alguna parte del cuerpo. Una densa niebla gris cubrió rápidamente el lugar, tanto que no se podía ver nada a más de un metro de distancia.

_"__Bombas de humo"_ dedujo la joven, que había conseguido ponerse de nuevo en pie y ahora luchaba contra la marea de gente que corría angustiada de un lado a otro sin orden ni concierto. Intentó en vano localizar a los miembros de su escuadrón., puesto que le era imposible distinguir a nadie conocido dadas las circunstancias.

Decidió entonces buscar refugio rápidamente antes de que fuese arrollada y pisoteada por los transeúntes que huían en estampida. Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Si no hubiese sido por la humareda, la imagen hubiera resultado macabra.

A tientas, alcanzó como pudo la fachada del edificio más cercano y aguardó a que la calle se fuera despejando de gente, pese a que el humo persistía. De pronto, distinguió la figura de un hombre que avanzaba deprisa hacia ella con paso decidido y una espada en la mano.

En su total desconcierto, Soi-Fong apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y apartarse antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella blandiendo el arma con intenciones claramente homicidas.

\- ¡La tengo, está aquí! - Y observó cómo otros dos hombres también armados acudieron enseguida, a izquierda y derecha.

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez – musitó uno de ellos antes de arremeter contra la chica.

Más tarde, recapacitando, Soi-Fong caería en la cuenta de que aquello se trataba de una emboscada, que los habían estado esperando y que, muy probablemente, el mago y su ayudante estaban implicados en aquella operación. Pero por ahora no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera atacar y defenderse de aquellos tres asesinos, que tantas ganas le ponían en llevar a cabo su cometido.

La superaban en tamaño, fuerza y número. E incluso cuando ella demostraba ser mucho más rápida y diestra empuñando ambas espadas, se encontraba en clara desventaja.

A los pocos minutos, un quinto sujeto vestido de negro se unió a la refriega para ayudar a la joven e igualar la pelea. Y lo consiguió atravesándole la garganta a uno de ellos aprovechando un desliz de su oponente.

\- ¡Vete, chica! Yo me encargo de estos… - y se giró justo a tiempo para detener la espada que salida de la nada le atacaba por la espalda. Lo que por desgracia no pudo esquivar fue la segunda hoja que se le clavó en el costado y que lo paralizó lo justo para que otro recién llegado lo rematara con un profundo corte en el abdomen, desplomándose en el suelo bajo la horrorizada mirada de Soi-Fong.

Ahora eran cuatro los individuos que buscaban acabar con ella. Sólo le quedaba una salida posible.

Corrió calle abajo lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás, ya que tampoco tendría sentido dada la escasa visibilidad, hasta chocarse de frente con una especie de valla de madera contra la que rebotó, golpeándose la cara en el proceso y emitiendo un quejido al caer al suelo.

\- ¡Venga, no puede andar muy lejos! –oyó gritar a lo lejos a uno de sus perseguidores. Debía levantarse enseguida y ponerse en marcha para buscar un espacio más reducido, pues en campo abierto resultaba un blanco demasiado fácil.

Entró en un edificio lateral abandonado, bastante viejo y lleno de polvo que constaba de dos plantas. Parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

\- ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? – preguntó furioso uno de los tipos desde la calle.

\- Se habrá escondido por alguna parte. Buscadla – intervino el que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo – Vosotros tres id por ese lado; vosotros dos por aquel otro. Tú te quedarás conmigo a esperar.

_"__¡Oh, no! Ahora son siete, ¿qué voy a hacer?"_ – parecía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aumentaba el número de indeseables. Así que si pretendía salir con vida de aquel entuerto, debía actuar con muchísimo sigilo, tal y como le habían enseñado. Resolvió esconderse detrás de un desvencijado armario y esperar a que alguno de ellos pasase por ese lugar.

Desde luego, su primera misión estaba siendo de lo más agitada, a diferencia de lo que le había asegurado su experimentado compañero al comienzo de aquella fatídica tarde. Se preguntó si él estaría bien, si el resto de la comitiva estaría bien. De momento, tenía la certeza de que en el mejor de los casos regresarían a casa con un miembro menos. _"Pobre hombre." – _Se lamentó en silencio_ – "Ojalá Yoruichi esté bien y la hayan alejado del peligro, ya que yo he sido incapaz…"_.

Un golpe seco interrumpió sus pensamientos, indicándole que el enemigo se encontraba ya muy próximo a ella.

Pudo distinguir, efectivamente, el sonido de dos juegos de pisadas, unas en el piso superior y otras más cercanas en el inferior. Agarró con fuerza su espada para que le dejasen de temblar las manos y cerró los ojos instantes previos a que el hombre asomara la cabeza justo delante de su escondrijo. Con un certero golpe le hundió la hoja en el pecho antes de que pudiera reaccionar, pero sí que lanzó un alarido que Soi-Fong tuvo que acallar atravesándole la garganta.

Notó cómo el otro bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad, alertado por el grito de su compañero. Ella intuyó por dónde iba a aparecer y se ocultó tras una sucia pared. En cuanto el segundo tipo cruzó la puerta, le asestó un golpe mortal en el estómago provocando que cayese de bruces al suelo. También a éste procuró silenciarlo rápidamente.

\- ¡He oído un grito! ¡Tiene que estar aquí! Vigilad las salidas, no quiero que se escape de nuevo – ordenó el jefe.

_"__Muy bien, Soi-Fong. Has acabado con dos, pero te quedan cinco. Y ahora ya no cuentas con el factor sorpresa. A ver cómo sales de ésta. Por lo pronto, necesitas cambiar de posición y sin hacer ruido. Quizás exista una forma de salir del edificio y regresar a la calle…"_

Pero las ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablones de madera y resultaba imposible intentar abrirlas sin llamar la atención. Las escaleras eran un lugar muy visible y seguro que tanto en la puerta principal como en la trasera ya habría alguien apostado. _"Se habrán dispersado. Si soy capaz de alcanzar la puerta sin cruzarme con ninguno de ellos, tal vez tenga una oportunidad"._

Y fue deslizándose por los pasillos con sumo cuidado hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde se hallaba la puerta de salida. Contra todo pronóstico, no había nadie por allí. _"Demasiado fácil"_ –meditó desconfiada.

\- ¡Está aquí, chicos! – gritó de pronto uno de ellos saliendo de la nada, tomando posición entre la chica y su vía de escape a fin de bloquearle el paso.

Soi-Fong se abalanzó sobre él rápidamente, pero no consiguió reducirlo a tiempo y finalmente dio lugar a que el resto de matones dieran con su objetivo. Por lo menos había logrado herirlo en el costado antes de que uno de los recién llegados le seccionara el tendón de la mano izquierda, inutilizándola.

Con ahora tan solo una espada y en clara desventaja numérica, no tardó demasiado en ser derribada al duro suelo, habiendo encajado ya dos profundos cortes en el hombro y en ambos brazos además de una daga en el muslo que no había podido sacarse aún.

Al hacer ademán de incorporarse, fue recibida con una patada cargada de desprecio en la cara con la que cayó de nuevo hacia atrás profiriendo un gemido lastimero y notando cómo el sabor de la sangre inundaba en su boca. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y respiraba con dificultad.

\- Un hueso duro de roer, pero parece que ya se le acabó la suerte – oyó comentar con sorna a uno de los cuatro.

_"__¿Es así como voy a morir? ¿Tirada en el suelo, asesinada por unos criminales de poca monta?" – _pensaba a la vez que la invadía un sentimiento de profunda vergüenza que, unido al agotamiento sufrido, la incitaron a cerrar los ojo y resignarse a su bien merecido destino, ya que ni siquiera había sido capaz de cumplir con su cometido como correspondía.

\- ¡Mátala de una vez! – Contuvo el aliento.

Oyó entonces cómo el hombre que se disponía a atravesarle el corazón con su espada se desplomaba de repente a su lado, como si algo hubiese acabado con su vida en ese preciso instante. O alguien.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Yakon, dale su merecido! – pero el tal Yakon tampoco tardó demasiado en seguir a su compañero en la muerte. Alguien los estaba asesinando uno por uno. Y aunque esa persona no estuviera todavía dentro de su campo visual, se trataba sin duda de un individuo sobradamente entrenado en el arte del combate. Vio cómo la expresión atónita del cabecilla se tornaba furiosa ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

Con un grito de pura rabia, se precipitó contra su atacante con ambas espadas en ristre. Soi-Fong temió entonces por la vida de su salvador, pues era con diferencia el más diestro en el manejo de las katanas. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo cesaron las acometidas del hombre, que cayó al suelo, sin emitir siquiera un quejido.

Ya sólo quedaba el tipo herido en el costado, que se encontraba agazapado en un rincón, aterrado por la escena que acabada de presenciar y suplicando piedad desesperadamente ante el que iba a convertirse en su verdugo, que avanzaba con deliberada parsimonia hacia él. Y con un sencillo pero impecable giro de muñeca, Soi-Fong pudo ser esta vez testigo de cómo su salvador liquidaba sin inmutarse a su último oponente. O más bien salvadora.

Porque a pesar de su visión borrosa, distinguió perfectamente el precioso vestido y la inigualable belleza y elegancia de la mujer que lo lucía aquella tarde. Sencillamente no daba crédito a sus ojos. Se trataba de Yoruichi Shihouin.

\- Yo-yoru… ichi… - articuló como pudo. Se sentía muy débil y su maltrecho cuerpo apenas podía responder.

\- Shhhh… tranquila, ya pasó todo – se arrodilló junto a ella y examinó sus heridas con atención - ¿Puedes levantarte?

Soi-Fong contestó afirmativamente, pero cuando fue a intentarlo, notó cómo sus miembros inferiores no le respondían.

\- No puedo… mover las piernas – respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- Espera, te sacaré esto de aquí – dijo refiriéndose a la daga que seguía clavada en el muslo. Tiró con firmeza y la extrajo de un solo golpe, con cuidado de no hacerle daño - ¿Mejor ahora?

No. Seguía sin poder moverse de cintura para abajo y no entendía la razón. Podría haberse roto la columna vertebral y quedarse paralítica. Eso la angustiaba, mientras trataba por todos los medios de ponerse en pie.

No obstante, Yoruichi tenía en mente una teoría totalmente diferente.

Con una mano la instó a recostarse de nuevo y utilizando la punta de la espada le rasgó el pantalón para echar un vistazo a la zona donde se encontraba la herida. Al quedar su piel expuesta al aire, Soi-Fong no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación. Una fuerte inflamación en tonos blancos y rojizos comenzaba a extenderse por el área afectada.

_"__Veneno"_ – dedujo la noble casi al instante – _"Vaya. Esto complica las cosas"._

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con un atisbo de pánico en su voz.

\- Te han envenenado – respondió la otra con seriedad sin apartar la vista de la herida – Probablemente con una sustancia neurotóxica y por eso no puedes moverte. Hay que suministrarte un antídoto antes de que el veneno se extienda por todo tu organismo y la parálisis afecte a los órganos vitales.

Justo cuando terminó su explicación, uno de los amigos a los que Yoruichi acababa de eliminar, presumiblemente el último, entró corriendo en la estancia con notable agitación y frenesí, mirando a todos lados. Al percatarse de lo que había sucedido con los demás, desenvainó su espada, dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo. En cualquier caso, matar a dos mujeres indefensas no entrañaba dificultad alguna.

No obstante, antes de pudiera hacer algún movimiento, una flecha le atravesó la garganta. Y luego otra más.

Al mirar en derredor, la noble observó que el proyectil procedía del arco que sostenía un miembro de su guardia personal, que había conseguido dar con ellas justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó bajando el arma y acercándose con rapidez – Los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar.

\- Yo estoy bien, pero ella necesita ser atendida con urgencia.

\- Puedo encargarme de que sea trasladada a la casa de curas de inmediato.

\- No, que la lleven a mi casa – el hombre asintió – Sentarô, necesito que localices al señor Urahara lo antes posible. Dile que tenemos un caso de envenenamiento por neurotoxinas.

Sentarô volvió a asentir brevemente con la cabeza.

Dicho esto, Yoruichi tomó en brazos a la joven y la levantó del suelo despacio y con delicadeza. En otras circunstancias, notar el cuerpo de la mujer que tanto veneraba tan cercano al suyo y sentir sus brazos sosteniéndola en vilo hubieran bastado para que el pulso se le acelerara y comenzara a hiperventilar.

Sin embargo, en su actual estado apenas era consciente de todo lo que sucedía, como si su cerebro estuviera adormecido y ella tan solo pudiera dejarse arrastrar. Ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, aunque sus músculos comenzaran a contraerse involuntariamente. Le costaba respirar.

\- Yo iré en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto, asegúrate de que no se queda sola – dijo como última instrucción.

\- Sí, señora – respondió el guardia cogiendo él ahora a la chica de los brazos de Yoruichi.

Mucho más tarde, Soi-Fong aún tendría sus dudas sobre si su último recuerdo de aquella trágica noche fue real o mero producto de su imaginación.

Justo antes de que Sentarô partiera a cumplir con lo que se le había ordenado, la mujer de tez morena acercó su rostro al suyo y le susurró al oído "te pondrás bien" para darle después un corto beso en la mejilla.

Quizás se trataba de una alucinación o de un delirio. Pero real o no, fue el último pensamiento coherente que ocupó su mente antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quizás más árido que los anteriores, pero necesario para la posterior trama. En cuanto termine con la revisión, subiré el siguiente, que ya tengo terminado. Un saludo y de nuevo gracias por los comentarios/ánimos =)**


	10. Capítulo X

**_Capítulo diez_**

\- Por última vez. Exijo hablar con la persona al mando de la investigación en curso sobre el ataque en el festival – dijo golpeando violentamente la mesa con el puño. Al parecer, un simple funcionario se creía con derecho a darle largas. Y eso la irritaba profundamente.

\- Excelencia, con todos mis respetos, ya os he dicho que, lamentablemente, me es imposible complaceros - explicó lo más cortésmente que pudo el hombrecillo, intimidado por la fuerte insistencia de la noble y temiendo las represalias que pudiera tomar - Tal investigación es confidencial y sólo aquellas personas que posean la debida autorización podrán acceder a dicha información. Son órdenes del Emperador. Os aseguro que no puedo hacer nada más por vos.

\- Pues espero que así sea- respondió con actitud amenazante - De lo contrario, si llego a enterarme de que un administrador de tres al cuarto ha osado desobedecer una petición expresa de un alto miembro del consejo imperial; ya puede ir despidiéndose de su empleo y de cualquier otro parecido. – Y con eso zanjó el asunto y salió de aquel despacho dando un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar las paredes de la oficina. Todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados en cuanto se marchó y la tensión generada comenzó a disiparse. Y es que enfrentarse a un miembro de la nobleza siempre implicaba riesgos.

Yoruichi, en el fondo, comprendía que aquel funcionario no tenía la culpa, pero se sentía frustrada al observar impotente cómo se le cerraban todas las puertas.

Habían transcurrido ya dos días desde la tragedia durante el primer día de festival, la cual se había cobrado la vida de tres de sus hombres más otros catorce civiles que fallecieron bien a causa de la explosión o arrollados por la turba. Por no hablar de los heridos, que también conformaban una cifra importante.

Sin embargo, en lugar de suspenderlo, el desarrollo de las fiestas prosiguió tal y como estaba estipulado, pues las pérdidas económicas en caso de clausurarse serían catastróficas. La única medida oficial que el gobierno había adoptado fue la de enviar patrullas militares que contribuyesen a la seguridad de los ciudadanos y que impidiesen que otra desgracia tuviera lugar. Asimismo, se decretó un día de luto oficial tras la finalización del festival.

Después de haberse encargado de formalizar los certificados de fallecimiento de sus tres subordinados, hombres buenos y disciplinados que conocía desde hacía tiempo, se entrevistó con sus respectivas familias. No fue una escena agradable, pero sentía la obligación de ser ella misma la que les transmitiera sus condolencias por las recientes pérdidas, aunque ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca les traería de vuelta a sus seres queridos. Encajaron con entereza la noticia, pese a la profunda tristeza y desolación que albergaban en su interior.

_"__Y encima cuando quiero averiguar qué les ha ocurrido exactamente a mis hombres, me despachan con simples excusas como si fuera una mendiga pidiendo limosna. Resulta de lo más humillante." _– repasaba en su mente la noble Shihouin, cansada de tener que lidiar con la panda de inútiles que ocupaban cargos en el gobierno, escogidos convenientemente y desde luego no por méritos propios. Y éste último rechazo había sido la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia.

De sobra sabía que ni el Emperador ni su consejero privado consentirían su intromisión en la supuesta investigación que se llevaba a cabo. Era preciso hallar otra forma de averiguar la verdad. Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Buenas tardes, señora Shihouin – le saludó efusivamente el general de la quita división, que al igual que ella paseaba por la amplia avenida que conectaba el Palacio Real con el resto de edificios ilustres.

\- Me alegro de veros, general Hirako – respondió con una breve inclinación, contenta por reconocer una cara amiga – Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro. ¿Cómo estáis?

\- Bueno, no puedo quejarme - confesó con una sonrisa sincera – La vida me trata bien, aunque últimamente mi cargo me está dando más quebraderos de cabeza que de costumbre.

\- Sé lo que es eso – repuso comprensiva – y me temo que esos "quebraderos de cabeza" no son exclusivos de los altos mandos del ejército – añadió con cierto pesar.

\- Dejadme adivinar. No está siendo una buena semana ¿verdad? – Shinji Hirako presumía de ser un hombre apacible pero poseedor de una gran intuición. Un hombre que quizás podría serle de ayuda.

\- General, ¿os robaría mucho tiempo si aceptarais pasear conmigo? El camino hasta mi casa es largo y me gustaría tener algo de compañía durante el trayecto.

\- No concibo una forma mejor de emplear la mañana, mi señora – accedió gustoso a caminar junto a ella, seguidos de cerca por la silenciosa escolta que habitualmente acompañaba a la noble.

\- Sé que eres un buen amigo de Isshin y de Kisuke – se dirigió hacia él ahora en tono más confidente e informal – y al igual que ellos, yo también estoy preocupada en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, especialmente aquellos que me afectan directamente. Sin embargo, nadie parece estar dispuesto a aclararme nada al respecto.

Shinji comprendió el verdadero motivo de aquel paseo.

\- Es cierto que me han hablado mucho de ti, sobre todo de tu legendaria… "perseverancia" – Yoruichi sonrió al oír el eufemismo – así que supuse que este momento llegaría.

\- ¿Insinúas que este encuentro no es casual? – cuestionó, cayendo en la cuenta de que tal vez estuviese subestimando al simpático capitán.

\- Mi estimada amiga, las casualidades no existen – repuso sin perder la sonrisa. – De todas formas, tampoco es que nosotros sepamos mucho más acerca de la investigación. Oficialmente se considera un acto extremista de violencia, perpetrado por unos alborotadores descontentos con el actual régimen de gobierno y posiblemente relacionados con los tumultos acaecidos en los últimos meses. Se considera que esta desgracia tuvo lugar por culpa de la negligencia de las fuerzas de seguridad locales – explicó de forma sucinta - Por eso la primera medida que se ha tomado ha sido la de ejecutar al jefe de policía Ganju Shiba.

Yoruichi se paró en seco al oír esas últimas palabras.

\- ¿Ejecutado? ¿Cuándo? – Apenas daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- Ayer por la mañana, mediante un decreto real. Pobre hombre – se lamentó. - No era de los más inteligentes, pero tampoco merecía morir. Cuando supo lo que se le venía encima, ya era demasiado tarde.

Yoruichi guardó silencio unos segundos. No conocía personalmente a Ganju, aunque sí guardaba una buena relación con su hermana. Tendría que sacar tiempo para visitarla.

\- ¿Y a quién van a nombrar ahora? - preguntó con creciente interés reanudando el paso.

\- A nadie – respondió con aire resignado – Nadie civil, al menos. Han designado al general Zaraki como jefe de policía en funciones hasta que encuentren un sustituto adecuado. Pero los dos sabemos que ese reemplazo jamás llegará.

\- Pero el ejército siempre se ha mantenido ajeno a las labores de la policía… hasta el día de hoy.

\- Lo sé. A mí me da tan mala espina como a ti. Aunque visto lo visto, lo mejor es quedarse callado y seguir como si nada. O al menos aparentarlo – añadió dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

Yoruichi reflexionó sobre las palabras de Hirako. _"Ha sido una maniobra muy burda si lo que querían era obtener el control absoluto en las calles de la capital"._

\- ¿Qué opina de todo esto el comandante Komamura?

\- Obviamente no está nada contento con esta manera tan inusual de proceder, e insiste una y otra vez en entrevistarse con el Emperador. Temo que al final le acaben destituyendo o asesinando. Puede que incluso ambas – declaró con franqueza, siempre en voz baja.

\- ¿Y no hay nadie más que sospeche de todo esto? – Eso sí que le costaba creérselo.

\- Supongo que sí. Pero les tendrá más en cuenta conservar su puesto que meter las narices en asuntos que en su opinión no les conciernen y arriesgarse a salir mal parados. Así que si "alguien" quisiera descubrir la verdad detrás de todo este montaje, tendría que investigar por él mismo. O por ella misma.

La noble captó la indirecta. De modo que si quería obtener respuestas debía hacerlo por su cuenta.

\- Bien, ya hemos llegado – anunció elevando el tono - Me ha encantado conversar con vos, mi señora. Espero que pronto se nos presente una oportunidad similar.

\- El placer ha sido mutuo, capitán. Sin duda ha resultado ser una conversación muy fructífera – respondió amablemente. – Saludos a Isshin de mi parte. Cuidaos y, sobre todo, tened cuidado.

\- Gracias, lo mismo digo – hizo una breve reverencia - Ah, casi se me olvida. Espero que la jovencita Soi-Fong no tarde en recuperarse. No estaría de más contar con algo de ayuda adicional – añadió guiñándole un ojo. Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar rumbo a los cuarteles de su división.

_"__Otro más que lo sabe. Maldito seas, Kisuke. En cuanto te pille…"_

Acaba de cruzar el umbral de su residencia cuando un sirviente se le acercó corriendo.

\- Mi señora – exclamó aproximándose hacia ella con urgencia. Yoruichi lo vio venir desde lejos y fue a su encuentro. Supuso que se trataba de un asunto importante.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Se trata de la chica de la enfermería. Ha despertado.

* * *

_"__La ciudad entera estaba en llamas y la gente huía despavorida entre gritos de agonía. Hacía un calor sofocante y ella se encontraba en medio de ese caos. Debía escapar de allí, pero el suelo se había convertido en lava y no podía moverse. Estaba atrapada. Sus amigos le repetían que saliese de allí enseguida. Pero no podía moverse. Veía cómo la gente a su alrededor moría calcinada. El calor del suelo le abrasaba las piernas. Dos hombres la cogieron por los hombros y tiraron de ella con todas sus fuerzas, sin conseguir sacarla de aquel agujero. Una lengua de fuego se aproximaba con rapidez. Sus amigos huyeron al instante, dejándola sola. Notaba cómo el calor comenzaba a quemarle la cara. Intentó gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie acudió. Estaba completamente sola…"_

Soi-Fong se despertó de un sobresalto, empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Tardó varios segundos en convencerse a sí misma de que tan sólo se trataba de una pesadilla.

_"__¿Dónde estoy?"_ La oscura habitación le resultaba vagamente familiar. Escuchó un ruido.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Lo siguiente que percibió fueron los cegadores rayos de luz que atravesaron la ventana en cuanto se descorrieron las cortinas, obligándole a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, contrayendo el rostro.

\- Hola. ¿Ya te has despertado? – sonó una voz masculina muy cerca de ella.

\- Eso creo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – volvió a preguntar en medio de una total confusión.

\- Estás en la enfermería de la mansión Shihouin. Tengo entendido que ya la conoces bastante bien. Te hirieron gravemente y te trajeron aquí. Has estado durmiendo cuarenta y dos horas desde entonces. Y mi nombre es Sentarô. – El que hablaba era un guardia de piel bronceada y cuerpo musculoso que lucía el pelo negro con un poco de barba y un permanente gesto severo en su rostro.

Pese a su grado de aturdimiento, pudo comprender todo lo que le decía. Poco a poco fue recordando el motivo de su convalecencia: las bombas en el festival, la posterior persecución, la casa destartalada, los asesinos, el puñal, Yoruichi… ¿Yoruichi? ¿Realmente fue aquello real o un sueño?

\- ¿Y la señora Shihouin?– preguntó enseguida.

\- Salió esta mañana temprano, pero me pidió que velara por ti y que en caso de que despertases, la avisara sin demora.

La chica creyó haber entendido mal, pero de nuevo la joven señora demostraba preocuparse por ella más de lo que correspondía.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, de verdad – aseguró algo abochornada - No soy quién para merecer tantas atenciones por parte de…

\- Las merezcas o no, simplemente me limito a cumplir órdenes, no a juzgarlas – la interrumpió sin apenas inmutarse – De todas formas, no debes preocuparte por eso. Tú harías lo mismo por cualquier otro compañero, ¿no es así?

Soi-Fong asintió dándole la razón. Al fin y al cabo, eran del mismo equipo.

\- Gracias por cuidarme, Sentarô.

\- No me las des a mí. Dáselas mejor a quien te ha salvado la vida. –Se limitó a contestar - Ahora, si me disculpas, he de ir a notificar el progreso en tu recuperación. No tardaré en volver. - Y dicho esto, abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras esperaba a que regresara, Soi-Fong volvió a repasar con más detalle los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Les habían tendido una trampa, eso estaba claro. Seguro que aquel mago de pacotilla tenía algo que ver, aunque no pudiera demostrarse. Luego esos mismos malhechores habían intentado asesinarla, persiguiéndola calle abajo hasta finalmente dar con ella. Y jamás hubiera vivido para contarlo de no ser por Yoruichi Shihouin, que afortunadamente pasaba por allí en esos momentos. Sin duda alguna, aquí había gato encerrado.

_¿Por qué habrían de molestarse en perseguirla a ella exclusivamente con tanta tenacidad? ¿Qué interés especial tendrían? ¿Y cómo sabía Yoruichi dónde encontrarla? ¿Y cómo es que fue capaz de vencer con tanta facilidad a todos esos hombres y salir indemne? - _Necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera aclararle esas incógnitas. Y sólo se le ocurría un nombre.

Sin embargo, sus elucubraciones fueron interrumpidas en el momento en que captó una voz desde el pasillo y que ganaba intensidad a medida que se aproximaba a su habitación.

\- Gracias, Sentarô. Creo que a partir de ahora podré encargarme yo personalmente de este asunto. Puedes retirarte.

\- Así lo haré. Con permiso, procederé a reincorporarme a mi rutina de trabajo.

Y oyó cómo los pasos del reservado soldado se alejaban. Llamaron tres veces antes de abrir la puerta con suavidad.

\- Buenas tardes, Soi-Fong. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le preguntó nada más entrar un hombre alto de pelo rubio ataviado con un kimono confeccionado en diferentes tonos de verde y que portaba en la mano un pequeño maletín metálico. Lucía además una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que la joven no pudo o no supo en ese instante corresponder.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo? – Fue lo primero que acertó a decir.

\- Querida, no creo que a estas alturas quede ya nadie que no conozca tu verdadera identidad – respondió distraídamente sin perder la sonrisa – pero tú quizás no sepas quién soy yo. Me presentaré, mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara.

La chica lo observaba con suspicacia. Nunca había oído antes ese nombre. _"¿Lo conocería Yoruichi?"_

\- Para más señas, fui la segunda persona encargada de salvarte la vida, ya que obvia decir quién fue la primera, y créeme, extraer y contrarrestar los efectos mortales de ese veneno en concreto no está exento de riesgos para el paciente. Sólo gracias a la inmediatez del diagnóstico y de tu traslado hasta aquí fui capaz de sanarte – La chica permanecía atenta a la explicación. Había cosas que no recordaba.

\- ¿Sois una especie de médico? – le preguntó cuando el hombre se acercó para tomarle la temperatura tocándole la frente aún perlada de sudor.

\- Se podría decir que sí, pero por favor, te pido que no me trates con esa formalidad – le comentó mientras extraía del maletín que llevaba consigo una jeringuilla y comenzaba a prepararla - Al fin y al cabo, no pertenezco a ninguna familia ilustre ni tampoco gozo del prestigio necesario para ser tratado como tal.

Soi-Fong asintió sin perder de vista aquel objeto punzante.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Tranquila, es para un análisis de tu sangre. Necesito saber si la toxina ha abandonado por completo tu cuerpo – explicó en tono conciliador - La fiebre y las convulsiones han remitido, por lo que podemos mostrarnos optimistas. Aunque las heridas en los hombros y en los brazos tardarán un poco más en curarse del todo. Ahora, intenta relajarte – le pidió de nuevo con una sonrisa, aproximándose a ella.

No le gustaban las agujas, y mucho menos que la persona que la fuera a pinchar fuese un total desconocido hasta hacía escasos minutos. Pero no le serviría de nada protestar, así que se dejó hacer sin quejarse lo más mínimo.

\- Bien, creo que con esto tendré suficiente para el análisis – sentenció satisfecho – Bueno, por lo demás, salta a la vista que se ensañaron bien contigo ¿no? – Comentaba reparando a su vez en los vendajes que cubrían buena parte de su cuerpo - Qué mala suerte… tu primera misión y ocurre esta tragedia.

\- ¿Se sabe algo acerca de lo que pasó? – preguntó esperanzada.

Kisuke negó rotundamente.

\- Absolutamente nada. Se ha iniciado una investigación, pero en fin, ya sabes cómo van estas cosas – en realidad no tenía ni idea – así que habrá que esperar. A menos que puedas aportar algo que ayude a agilizar el proceso, claro está.

\- ¿Algo como qué? – no entendía el giro que acababa de dar la conversación.

\- Como, por ejemplo, dar una opinión sobre la verdadera motivación del atentado, ya que tú lo viviste todo en primera persona - le sugirió de manera sutil, sin querer levantar sospechas – Hay algunos que creen que se trata un grupo antisistema que buscaban llamar la atención. Otros piensan que el principal objetivo era asesinar a la heredera del clan Shihouin, por razones políticas, quizá. ¿Qué crees tú?

_"__Ni una cosa ni la otra."_ – Estuvo tentada de responder –_"Lo que yo pienso es una locura y seguro que no me creerías" _– pero se cuidó bien de decirlo delante de él.

\- No sé… - expresó en tono dubitativo - pusieron bombas que provocaron importantes destrozos y mataron a su vez tanto a soldados como a civiles… pero ignoro el porqué.

\- Qué lástima, pero en fin, no importa – sonó decepcionado – Ahora concéntrate en recuperarte de tus heridas lo más pronto posible. Seguro que la señora Shihouin estará deseando que te reincorpores para encomendarte una nueva misión.

Sintió de repente una punzada en el pecho.

_"__Sí, seguro que después de demostrar lo inútil que soy lo que hará será expulsarme definitivamente de su escuadrón. No solo no he sido capaz de defenderla, sino que ha sido ella la que ha tenido que acudir a socorrerme. Tantas expectativas en mí… para acabar resultando una grandísima decepción"._

\- Sin embargo, no dejo de darle vueltas a un asunto que se me antoja muy curioso – comentó de soslayo el hombre de cabello rubio, intuyendo los pensamientos que asaltaban a la joven convaleciente – y es el hecho de que de los doce tipos implicados en el atentado, ocho de ellos te convirtieran en su principal objetivo. Porque eso es innegable, ¿verdad? – apostilló adrede.

Soi-Fong se le quedó mirando sorprendida, pues creyó detectar unas segundas intenciones en las palabras de aquel hombre. Prefirió no contestar.

\- Sea como sea, cualquiera en tu misma situación no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos y tú en cambio has logrado sobrevivir, plantando además cara al enemigo – concluyó levantándose de la silla – Sin duda, es algo fuera de lo común. Mi más sincera enhorabuena.

\- Gracias – respondió secamente, pues comenzaba a sentirse incómoda en compañía de ese misterioso "médico".

-En fin, he de volver al laboratorio a analizar esto – señaló el contenido del maletín – Cualquier cosa que necesites podrás pedírsela al enfermero de guardia. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo muy pronto, Soi-Fong, aunque en circunstancias más propicias. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte – añadió en actitud afable.

\- Lo mismo digo, señor Urahara – aunque su visita no hubiese sido en absoluto placentera para ella, a pesar de tratarse de la persona que la salvó de la muerte, por lo que debía mostrar un mínimo de cortesía y agradecimiento.

Cuando se hubo ido, se recostó de nuevo en la cama y se entregó a sus tribulaciones personales, que se habían multiplicado tras la visita de aquel hombre.

Al cabo de un rato apareció un enfermero que le administró un sedante para paliar el renovado dolor de sus heridas al cerrarse y de los múltiples golpes y contusiones que decoraban su pálida piel.

No tardó en volver a dormirse.

* * *

El príncipe heredero paseaba de un lado a otro por la amplia estancia que conformaba el despacho del consejero privado Sasakibe, aguardando con impaciencia a que terminase de firmar unos documentos. Era una sala decorada con un estilo más occidental, en el que destacaban unos recargados candelabros de oro, grandes espejos de cuerpo entero, ostentosos muebles de caoba que servían como vitrinas para exponer la colección de tazas de porcelana, copas de cristal o pequeños utensilios cotidianos creados por los mejores artesanos del mundo. Carísimas alfombras de terciopelo granate recubrían el suelo y revestían además las paredes, que contaban además con varios cuadros con escenas de la vida en la Corte. Varios sillones tapizados en seda en tonos amarillos y dispuestos por todo el salón hacían juego con un biombo que servía de separación entre la zona de visitas y el despacho en el que Sasakibe solía trabajar y mantener sus reuniones privadas. Desde luego, esta peculiar decoración contrastaba fuertemente con el resto de las habitaciones en aquel sector del Palacio Real. Y es que el consejero era un amante de la cultura de occidente y aspiraba a ser tan refinado y tan ilustrado como sus homólogos en aquellos países.

Holgaba decir que muchos consideraban demasiado pretenciosas las aspiraciones y el modo de vida de aquel funcionario de Estado, más parecidas a las de un monarca.

\- ¿Cuánto más te va a llevar eso? – Protestó ante su evidente tardanza - Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar. Y no dispongo de toda la tarde para hablar contigo.

\- Os ruego me disculpéis, mi príncipe – replicó en tono monocorde y sin elevar la vista de su mesa – Como bien sabréis, gobernar a menudo requiere de la tediosa tarea de supervisar continuamente lo que otros hacen.

\- No me vengas con sermones, Chojirô – replicó con fastidio. Odiaba que le dieran lecciones - Puede que todavía no sea emperador, pero si algo sé es que gobernar no significa perder el tiempo con todo ese papeleo inútil. Para eso tenemos a los burócratas. Y bien que les pagamos por ello.

El consejero respiró hondo por enésima vez, tratando de no perder los estribos con los estúpidos comentarios de Shunsui. A veces incluso se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea aliarse con él.

\- Bien, excelencia – se dirigió a él levantándose de su escritorio y dejando a un lado su tarea de revisión - ¿alguna novedad?

\- ¿Cómo que si hay alguna novedad? Dímelo tú a mí – se quejó alzando la voz con irritación – Ya estoy harto de todo esto. El comandante Komamura está de un humor de perros e insiste un día sí y al otro también en hablar con el Emperador en persona. Y cuando le pido que me hable conmigo directamente, me ignora y se marcha sin más. ¡Como si yo no existiera! ¡Menudo descaro! Y no sólo él – continuó con su retahíla. - Cada vez más gente se atreve a mirarme por encima del hombro o a cuchichear a mis espaldas, incluso atreviéndose a cuestionar mis decisiones. En cuanto ocupe el trono me aseguraré personalmente de que todos ellos recuerden cuál es su posición y qué les pasa a los que se creen superiores.

\- Estupendo, pero hemos de ser pacientes, por el momento – replicó el consejero, más que acostumbrado manejar estos habituales arrebatos de narcicismo – Ahora que la seguridad de la ciudadanía ha sido militarizada, reduciremos al mínimo los disturbios. Debemos hacer ver que este sistema resulta mucho más eficaz que el anterior.

\- Ya, ¿pero y si los alborotadores se niegan a permanecer quietos?

\- Para eso existe el soborno – se limitó a contestar – Descuidad, lo tengo todo controlado en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa, Excelencia: la chica.

\- ¿Qué chica? – Preguntó Shunsui frunciendo el ceño, algo desconcertado - ¿Te refieres a la hija de los Fong? Tengo entendido que sobrevivió, así que tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo.

\- No haremos tal cosa – sentenció de manera tajante ante la sorprendida mirada de su interlocutor.

\- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que esa mocosa podría tener información que nos convirtiera en sospechosos, pero con ella muerta ya no podrá delatarnos. Es muy sencillo. Puedo encargarme personalmente…

\- He dicho que no – reiteró sin variar su actitud - No volverás a cometer otra chapuza como la del festival – Shunsui hizo ademán de protestar ante el reproche, pero el otro no le dejó – Si en todos estos meses no ha dicho nada es que no tiene ni idea. Y la que sí comenzará a sospechar será su distinguida benefactora, algo que desde luego no nos conviene. – En todos sus años de experiencia en el Consejo, había terminado por saber distinguir quién era realmente peligroso y quién no. Por lo tanto, mantener una conducta precavida estaba más que justificado.

\- Esa mujer es sólo una consentida, una caprichosa y una presuntuosa. Una perfecta imbécil ajena a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor que no sea ella misma – Claro que esa apreciación iba teñida de un gran resentimiento que sentía por el continuo rechazo al que ella le sometía - No creo que note la diferencia entre un sirviente más que uno menos…. ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De que sin duda subestimas a esa mujer – replicó con calma – a estas alturas ya sabrá que la chica pertenece a la familia Fong y si además averigua que alguien tiene especial interés en asesinarla, no tardará demasiado en relacionar la destrucción de la ciudad de Nuang con una trama oculta. Nuestra trama, para ser más exactos –recalcó señalándose a ambos con el dedo. - Así que debemos dejar ese tema aparcado por el momento. Incluso puede que en un futuro nos sea de utilidad.

El Príncipe resopló mostrando su notable descontento. No soportaba que ese consejero se diera esos aires de gran sabio y tratara a los demás como unos pobres ignorantes.

\- Como sea, he de irme ya. Más te vale que todo salga bien, porque si no… en fin – prefirió no pensar en las consecuencias - Si ves a Mayuri, salúdale de mi parte.

\- Así lo haré, mi señor - hizo una reverencia - Disfrutad de la tarde.

En cuanto el príncipe se fue, el consejero Sasakibe se dejó caer en su sillón. Desde luego, el imperio había tenido que soportar varios dirigentes ineptos a lo largo de su historia, pero de entre todos ellos, Shunsui Kyoraku se llevaba la palma. No obstante y muy a su pesar, debía apoyarle si deseaba mantener su codiciado puesto con esos privilegios que otro emperador jamás le hubiera concedido. _"Quizás cuando sea nombrado Emperador tengamos que suministrarle la misma medicina que está tomando su señor padre. Así nos dejaría a todos tranquilos y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de que acabara por incendiar su propio palacio."_ – pensó antes de desechar esa absurda idea de la cabeza, pues él solo no sería capaz de llevar un imperio desde las sombras. Y por esa razón no tenía ninguna prisa en que Yamamoto muriese, pues la relativa estabilidad de la que gozaban se podía ir al traste si un loco con delirios de grandeza se convertía en el tirano que ya estaba demostrando ser.

Lo mejor sería hablar con Mayuri. Un tipo excéntrico con fama de ser despiadado y cruel en sus métodos de investigación y con poca inclinación a la diplomacia, aunque sin duda el único, además de él mismo, con cerebro suficiente para gobernar un país. Y por mucho que le costase tolerar a sus cuestionables socios, no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse y ceder. Al menos mientras le siguieran siendo de utilidad para sus propósitos personales.

* * *

Ya despuntaban los últimos rayos de sol a través de su ventana cuando un enfermero entró de sopetón en su habitación sin llamar antes a la puerta. O más bien, enfermera.

A Soi-Fong le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sus ojos enfocaron la silueta de su amiga, que corrió a abrazarla con emoción contenida, muy contenta de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Hola, Soi! - la saludó llena de alegría y hablando sin parar - He venido en cuanto me he enterado, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes ya mejor? ¡Menudo susto te tuviste que llevar!

\- Isane, me estás estrujando las heridas… - dijo con una mueca de dolor.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho – se disculpó enseguida a la vez que retrocedía y acercaba la silla para sentarse a su lado - ¿Te duelen mucho?

\- Casi ni las noto, en realidad – notó cómo el rostro preocupado de su amiga se relajaba - No me han retirado la medicación, pero sí que me han rebajado la dosis.

\- Eso es buena señal. Dentro de nada estarás como nueva – le aseguró con una sonrisa que transmitía optimismo y confianza. Soi-Fong le devolvió la sonrisa. Habían pasado tantos meses y seguía siendo la única persona que compartía un mismo pasado con ella, creando una conexión que ya sería difícil de romper, por muy dispares que fueran sus personalidades. – No te imaginas el lío que hemos tenido. Al menos cuarenta heridos nos llegaron de golpe, no dábamos abasto. Por cierto, Hanataro te manda un saludo. Y encima han decidido continuar como si nada. Es de locos. Pero en fin ¿tú qué tal? ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

Estuvieron conversando largo rato, poniéndose al día de sus vidas. Isane seguía teniendo mucho trabajo en la casa de curas, pero su talento y destreza le habían llevado a ascender hasta convertirse en jefa de enfermería y una de las personas de confianza de la doctora Unohana. Estaba además aprendiendo muchísimo, y su mentora le había dicho ya alguna vez que tenía madera para llegar a ser una gran médico. Realmente se la veía muy feliz.

Antes de que se sirviera la cena, la chica de pelo lila se ofreció a ayudar a Soi-Fong a cambiarle los vendajes en cuanto terminara de ducharse. Se vistió además con ropa limpia, consistente en otro yukata de algodón blanco, pues el suyo estaba empapado del sudor acumulado durante las dos anteriores noches y el olor que despedía comenzaba a ser intenso.

Después de acabar de secarse el pelo, ya aseada y con nuevos vendajes, Isane la acompañó también durante la cena, consistente en una sopa de puerros servida en un cuenco que la morena tomó desde la cama, incorporada gracias a unos grandes almohadones que colocó su amiga tras la espalda.

Continuaron charlando animadamente, relatándose la una a la otra toda clase de anécdotas del día a día, sobre todo las divertidas. Tan alto sonaron las carcajadas que incluso hubo un momento en el que Soi-Fong temió ser regañada por hacer tanto ruido, pero se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

No volvieron a tocar el tema del incidente del festival, cosa que agradeció internamente, pues nada le convenía más en esos momentos que distraer su mente de pensamientos tan turbios.

\- Vaya, se me ha hecho tardísimo – exclamó levantándose de un respingo al percatarse del color oscuro del cielo. – Lo siento mucho, de veras, pero es que tengo que irme enseguida o me llamarán la atención – dijo apresuradamente mientras se levantaba y colocaba la silla de nuevo en su sitio.

\- No te preocupes, Isane. – le aseguró comprensivamente, conociendo de sobra el gran respeto por las normas que tenía su amiga - Te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas venido. Lo he pasado genial.

\- Yo también. Espero que te recuperes pronto y la próxima vez seas tú la que venga a visitarme a mí. Kiyone también tiene ganas de verte.

\- Así será – le prometió - Hasta pronto, Isane. Recuerdos a Hanataro y a tu hermana. - La chica volvió a abrazar a su amiga, teniendo más cuidado esta vez. Y se marchó tal y como había llegado, a prisas y corriendo. _"Está un poco estresada, pero se la ve feliz"_.

Ahora volvía a quedarse sola. Pensó en volverse a dormir, pero lo cierto es que después de llevar dos días seguidos durmiendo y gran parte de la tarde, volverse a acostar era lo último que le pedía el cuerpo.

Aun así, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar escenarios agradables o traer a la memoria recuerdos que siempre la hacían sonreír. Su idea tuvo éxito, aunque sólo a medias.

Se despertaba a cada rato, daba todas las vueltas en la cama que su estado le permitía, cambiaba de posición y se dormía de nuevo, pero nunca por mucho tiempo seguido. _"Ojalá tuviera algo para leer. Podría encender una vela y entretenerme así" – _pero no tenía a mano ni libros ni velas, así que tuvo que conformarse con persistir en ese continuo desvelo.

Justo cuando la centésimo-tercera oveja se disponía a saltar con agilidad envidiable aquella valla de madera, oyó cómo se deslizaba la puerta de su habitación con mucha suavidad. Se puso rígida y aparentó estar dormida. Probablemente se tratara algún sirviente o del enfermero que vendría a hacer la última ronda del día. Al encontrarse boca abajo, le era imposible visualizar a ese visitante nocturno.

Notó cómo la puerta se cerraba de nuevo, por lo que relajó su respiración, tratando de recordar en qué oveja se había quedado contando.

\- No hace falta que sigas fingiendo. Sé que estás despierta.

Y más que iba a estarlo.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!. He conseguido subir este capítulo en un tiempo medianamente razonable, aunque no me arriesgo a prometer nada con respecto al siguiente. Mientras tanto, permanece la incógnita de quién será ese visitante nocturno. Aprovecho para dar las gracias por los comentarios/críticas/sugerencias. Espero no haber defraudado con éste capítulo ni tampoco con los siguientes. Un saludo =)**


	11. Capítulo XI

**_Capítulo once_**

\- No hace falta que sigas fingiendo. Sé que estás despierta – le habló en voz baja aunque perfectamente audible. Soi-Fong abrió los ojos de golpe. Casi se muere del susto. Puesto que ya no servía de nada hacerse la dormida, se fue dando la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con la expresión amable y ligeramente burlona de la dueña y señora de aquella mansión. Trató de decir algo, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

\- Si te incomoda mi visita, puedo volver en otra ocasión – dijo sólo para agobiarla, ya que en realidad no tenía intención alguna de irse. Le encantaba provocarla.

\- No, no, no – se apresuró a contestar. Por nada del mundo querría que se fuera – Lo siento, es que… no me lo esperaba.

\- Me gusta ser imprevisible. ¿Puedo? – preguntó señalando la silla con el dedo. Soi-Fong asintió al instante, incorporándose para quedar sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. La mujer de tez morena tomó asiento justo a su lado. A esas horas de la noche, aquella parte de la mansión permanecía a oscuras, bañada únicamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta y que le confería a las facciones de la noble un halo de misterio que, combinado con su genuina belleza, constituían un verdadero imán para los ojos de la joven, que no terminaba de creerse que hubiera venido a visitarla personalmente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Soi-Fong? – rompió el breve silencio.

\- Yo estoy muy bien, pero ¿y vos? Quiero decir, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño? – rememoró el momento en que ella la salvó y no pudo evitar sentirse responsable. Yoruichi soltó una risilla.

\- Yo estoy perfectamente, no tienes de qué preocuparte – contestó restándole importancia al asunto. – Supongo que después de todo lo que ha pasado estarás algo confusa y querrás hacer muchas preguntas. – Ciertamente así era – Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Kisuke? - La imagen del hombre rubio de sonrisa inquietante le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Le conoces? – _"¿De dónde vendría esa confianza con él?"_

\- Sí, es un buen amigo de la familia. Nos conocemos desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Tranquila, puedes fiarte de él.

Soi-Fong se limitó a asentir y pasó a relatarle su encuentro con aquel amigo suyo. Efectivamente, Yoruichi no hizo sino confirmarle todo lo que ya sabía acerca de aquel trágico suceso, añadiéndole quizá algún que otro detalle. Incluso cuando le confesó lo extraño que le parecía que aquellos hombres se esmeraran tanto en acabar con ella, como si en toda aquella maniobra ella fuese el principal objetivo, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Es posible, pero para ello habrá que esperar a que los resultados de la investigación revelen sus verdaderas motivaciones. De todas formas ¿para qué querrían eliminarte a ti en concreto? No tiene ningún sentido. – La chica acabó por darle la razón, convencida de que tan sólo eran suposiciones suyas.

A pesar de que Yoruichi sabía de sobra que tarde o temprano acabaría conociendo la verdad, no quiso asustarla y pensó que ocultándosela sería más sencillo protegerla y mantener su confianza durante más tiempo, aunque para ello tuviera que mentirle descaradamente. No le había gustado lo más mínimo haberla utilizado de cebo, por sugerencia de Kisuke, y poner así en riesgo su vida, pero necesitaban saber cuánta información manejaban sus enemigos y hasta qué punto estaban dispuestos a llegar.

\- Me van a expulsar del escuadrón de operaciones especiales, ¿verdad? – soltó de sopetón sacándola de sus cavilaciones, con la voz teñida de una profunda tristeza. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Es lo mejor para todos – concluyó apesadumbrada, tras mucho reflexionar – No he superado las expectativas, demostrando ser una incompetente que no sólo no cumple con su cometido, sino que además pone en peligro la vida de sus compañeros. Yo… buscaré mi sitio en otra parte, así nadie más morirá por mi culpa.

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – Yoruichi estaba desconcertada – Soi-Fong, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera – aunque eso último no fuese del todo cierto – Es más, iba a decirte que me dejaste impresionada por la forma en que te desenvolviste en una situación tan extrema. De no ser así, ahora mismo no estarías aquí.

\- Eso es porque tú me salvaste. Yo sola no hubiera conseguido nada – le rebatió con ira contenida. _"¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? ¿Por lástima?"_

\- ¿Ah, no? Entonces dime, ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir mientras tanto? ¿Cómo te encargaste de alejarlos de allí para evitar que hicieran daño a nadie más? ¿Cómo te defendiste de sus ataques, plantándoles cara aun estando en minoría e incluso acabaste con dos… y medio de ellos? - expuso en tono serio, cruzándose de brazos – Y todo eso antes de que yo llegase. Así que si crees que con esa actitud autocompasiva y tratando de convencerme de lo supuestamente torpe e inútil que eres vas a conseguir librarte de mí, estás muy equivocada – sentenció de manera rotunda, dando a entender que no admitía réplica.

Soi-Fong no salía de su asombro, intimidada por esa mujer a la que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a contradecirle. Y mucho menos ella. - Entonces… ¿voy a seguir… aquí?

\- A menos que después de esta experiencia te hayas acobardado y quieras renunciar, sí. Vas a seguir aquí.

Suspiró profundamente aliviada, pues esa angustia que la corroía ante la posibilidad de no volver a verla nunca finalmente desapareció, aunque siguiera teniendo fuertes reparos ante la decisión de su señora.

\- Pero… yo no pude vencer a esos tipos y sin embargo tú… - recordó con cuán inusitada facilidad había derrotado a sus enemigos sin apenas despeinarse – Un momento. Aquella tarde, en el campo de entrenamiento… ¡eras tú!

Yoruichi asintió tranquilamente ante la expresión boquiabierta de la menor.

\- Por fin te has dado cuenta – sonrió con cierto regodeo – En mi opinión, un buen líder debe ser capaz de desempeñar el trabajo de sus subordinados de igual o mejor modo. De lo contrario, ¿qué motivos habría para que le respetaran?

Soi-Fong seguía atónita por su reciente descubrimiento, porque esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderla. Ahora resultaba que Yoruichi era una experta guerrera mejor cualificada que todos los hombres que tenía a su cargo. _"¿Y entonces para qué necesita una escolta?"_

\- Obviamente una mujer de mi posición no puede pasearse por ahí con una katana al cinto. No lo encontrarían… apropiado – apostilló contestando a su pregunta no formulada – Hay tradiciones que ni yo misma, a pesar de mis continuos esfuerzos, puedo romper. Pero así es la vida – suspiró posando sus ojos ambarinos en los grises de la joven, estudiándola e intentando adivinar sus pensamientos. Una mirada cuya intensidad siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa.

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender? – le propuso de repente.

\- ¿A-aprender a qué?

\- A pelear como yo, naturalmente – respondió con soltura. - Serían como unas clases particulares, uno o dos días a la semana, ya lo iremos viendo. La verdad es que a mí también me vendría bien estirar los músculos o se me acabarán oxidando, ¿qué me dices?

\- Yo… no sé qué decir… - de nuevo la pillaba por sorpresa.

\- Vamos, será divertido – la animó tratando de persuadirla – Además, ¿no te preocupaba quedarte atrás o no dar la talla? Así para la próxima misión que te encomiende no tendré que estar pendiente de salvarte la vida. Si mal no recuerdo, ya van dos veces- añadió en tono jocoso.

Sin embargo, esa última frase hizo que Soi-Fong agachara la cabeza avergonzada. Se suponía que ella debía velar por la seguridad de la noble, no al revés.

\- No quiero ser una carga para nadie. _"Y menos para ti."_

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo seas? – la miró extrañada. La joven negó con una sonrisa apenada.

\- Eres demasiado buena conmigo. No tienes que hacer nada de esto por mí… - Yoruichi la acalló con un gesto de la mano, impidiendo que terminara la frase.

\- Sé que no tengo por qué – replicó poniéndose seria – Lo hago porque quiero.

\- ¿Pero por qué quieres? – necesitaba saberlo, aunque la pregunta fuera una impertinencia. _"¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias por una insignificante refugiada de guerra con aspiraciones militares? ¿Por qué yo no y algún otro mucho más capacitado y con más experiencia que ella?"_

\- Porque me gustas, Soi-Fong – confesó con una mirada cargada de ternura. – Más de lo que te imaginas.

Y se hizo el silencio. La joven se quedó paralizada durante varios segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, tratando de procesar y asimilar el significado de esas palabras.

Al principio pensó que la había entendido mal, que todavía se encontraba bajo los efectos del sedante y su oído le había jugado una mala pasada. Después barajó la posibilidad de que se refiriera a ella como subordinada, ya que muchas veces había alabado la celeridad de su progreso y continuo esfuerzo, por lo que era lógico que la considerase como una buena inversión a largo plazo, según su criterio. Incluso llegó a pensar que se trataba de una burla y que de un momento a otro comenzaría a desternillarse de risa y a señalarla con el dedo mientras le repetía "has picado" y todo volvería a la normalidad.

No obstante, Yoruichi no se reía. Ni siquiera sonreía. Se limitaba contemplarla, clavando sus entornados ojos ámbar en los grises abiertos de par en par, dando a entender el verdadero trasfondo de sus palabras.

Entonces acudió a su mente una escena en un jardín en que ella le acariciaba la cara con parsimonia, mirándola de la misma forma que ahora. Y luego otra, en la que la joven estaba malherida y Yoruichi la tomaba delicadamente en brazos para luego besarla en la mejilla, susurrándole unas palabras al oído…

\- Incluso con esa cara de "pez fuera del agua" me gustas – bromeó para relajar la tensión del momento.

Soi-Fong cerró la boca de inmediato y agachó la cabeza, tapándose hasta las orejas con las sábanas a fin de ocultar el fuerte rubor que recorría sus mejillas y quizá también su cuerpo entero, que no paraba de temblar de puro nerviosismo. _"Legustolegustolegustolegusto"_ – no cesaba de repetirse, aunque por supuesto tuviera aún sus dudas al respecto. _"¿Cómo es posible? Tiene que ser un error."_

\- Oye, ¿sigues ahí?

Cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpida de su reacción. Yoruichi le acababa de confesar que le gustaba y ella había corrido a esconderse, sin siquiera responderle. No tuvo más remedio que descubrirse la cara, despacio, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

\- P-perdóname, debo parecerte muy t-tonta, p-pero yo… yo no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa, porque es-esto es algo normal, ¿no? Es decir… quiero decir que-que no es nada malo, ¿no? – expresó como pudo mientras jugueteaba con los pliegues de las sábanas. Pese a sus esfuerzos, no podía controlar el temblor de su voz. _"Seguro que se da cuenta de que estoy roja como un tomate."_ Y eso no hacía sino ruborizarla más, entrando en un bucle sin fin.

\- No tiene nada de malo – le aseguró en tono tranquilizador, entendiendo a lo que se refería dentro de ese mar de incoherencias – al menos para ti. El problema lo tendré yo en cuanto me digas que tú no sientes lo mismo – suspiró con resignación. – Alégrate, vas a entrar en mi lista negra de "personas que durante su corta vida rechazaron a Yoruichi Shihouin" – señaló haciendo especial hincapié en "corta vida".

\- ¿Qué? No, espera… - debía contarle la verdad.

\- Calma, calma, era una broma – repuso soltando una risilla- No existe ninguna lista negra. Puedes decirme que no sin problemas. Será un duro golpe para mi ego, pero lo superaré.

\- Espera, hay algo que quiero… - pero volvieron a cortarla.

\- De todas formas, una vez me comentaste que no estabas interesada en nadie, que preferías centrarte en tu entrenamiento, lo cual es digno de admiración, y yo te seguiré apoyando en tu formación para que progreses lo más rápido posible y llegues a convertirte en un excepcional miembro del cuerpo de operaciones especiales. Pero si después de lo de hoy prefieres guardar las distancias, entenderé perfectamente…

\- ¡Es que no es eso! – exclamó al borde de la exasperación. Yoruichi la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata entonces?

\- Pues… bueno, pues que yo… - desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, notando como empezaba a tartamudear de nuevo. No estaba segura de tener el coraje suficiente para ello.

\- No tengas miedo, Soi-Fong – la tranquilizó, dándole espacio para que pudiera expresarse libremente – Simplemente dilo.

La chica tomó aire, poniéndose de espaldas a la mujer de tez morena y fijando la vista en el cielo nocturno.

\- Que tú también me gustas a mí. De hecho, me gustas mucho… desde hace tiempo. – Se acabó. Ya lo había soltado.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en completo silencio, donde únicamente se oía la respiración acompasada de la noble. Notaba el peso de su mirada clavado en ella, pero el temor a haber hecho algo incorrecto la tenía petrificada y era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

El chirrido de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo rompió el silencio. Alarmada, observó de reojo cómo Yoruichi se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola por detrás, pegando su cuerpo a su espalda, notando el agradable calor que emanaba de él. Pasó sus manos por sus brazos y luego por sus hombros con mucha suavidad, para luego estrecharla más contra ella.

\- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? – le susurró al oído, provocando que la chica suspirara largamente y cerrase los ojos, entregándose al tierno abrazo de la mujer de tez morena, la cual aprovechó para besarle la oreja y luego la mejilla derecha con dulzura, recreándose en la textura de su piel rozándola con sus labios. Los besos fueron acercándose con deliberada parsimonia a la entreabierta boca de Soi-Fong, que en ese instante creía estar viviendo un sueño.

Si ya de por sí estaba nerviosa, cuando Yoruichi la tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla, girándola para colocar sus rostros uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente, sus labios separados por escasos centímetros y sus manos acariciándola con ternura, procurando no abrirle de nuevo las heridas, a punto estuvo de desfallecer. Sabía lo que iba suceder a continuación. Sin embargo…

Yoruichi le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de pelo negro de su rostro y se inclinaba para darle un corto beso en la nariz y otro más largo en la frente. Quizás el corazón de la joven deseara continuar con los besos y las caricias durante toda la noche. Pero su cerebro opinaba otra cosa, de lo que se percató al sentir bajo sus manos los músculos fuertemente agarrotados por la tensión del momento. Como tampoco quería presionarla, decidió posponerlo para otra ocasión. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

\- Creo que se me está haciendo muy tarde – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y levantándose de la cama – Hoy he tenido un día muy ajetreado y mañana me espera otro similar.

\- Sí, claro… no quiero entretenerte - convino Soi-Fong tras respirar hondo para tranquilizarse y volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

\- Bueno, en cuanto te recuperes comenzaremos las clases particulares. Como tu futura maestra, he de advertirte que mis horarios son bastante raros y volubles, por lo que tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo. Ah, y otra cosa – añadió en tono firme - no soporto ni la impuntualidad, ni la holgazanería, ni las quejas ni las excusas. Las clases son para trabajar, ¿queda claro?

\- Sí, señora – respondió poniéndose rígida al instante, pues no debía olvidar que seguía tratándose de la heredera de la familia Shihouin, Comandante del escuadrón de operaciones especiales y miembro influyente en la Corte Imperial.

\- Así me gusta. Buenas noches, Soi-Fong – se despidió desde la puerta - Que descanses…_ "Si puedes." _– añadió mentalmente, satisfecha por cómo había acabado el día y dejando a una Soi-Fong hecha un caos y que emplearía toda la noche en convencerse a sí misma de que todo lo que acababa de suceder en aquella habitación de enfermería había sido real y no el mejor sueño de su vida.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, cayendo en sábado, se encontraba en mitad de una pequeña fiesta que se había organizado en los jardines de la mansión, con mesas repletas de comida y bebida, incluso un par de botellas de sake que habían comprado horas antes en el mercado. El motivo de la celebración no era otro que el cumpleaños de Hinamori, coincidiendo con la penúltima fase de sus exámenes para el ingreso en el Ejército Imperial. Si al año siguiente también lograba superar las pruebas, ya podría rellenar su solicitud de admisión y una vez oficialmente aceptada, trasladarse definitivamente a los cuarteles de la división a la que se la destinase.

Hinamori no podía estar más contenta y daba saltos de alegría allá por donde iba, riendo y repartiendo abrazos a todo aquel con el que se cruzase. A la fiesta de esa tarde, además de ellas cuatro, habían acudido algunos compañeros de clase y el novio de Hinamori, Toshiro, que había traído a su vez a un par de amigos más. Era un joven amable, cordial y bastante reservado cuya personalidad contrastaba fuertemente con su apariencia aniñada. A Soi-Fong le cayó bastante bien.

A medida que se acercaba el verano los días se volvían más largos y cálidos, por lo que la temperatura en aquel jardín era la ideal. Todos disfrutaban en aquel ambiente distendido, lleno de risas, conversaciones amenas e incluso algún que otro coqueteo por parte de Suki y Maiko, que se acercaban a los chicos de forma alegre y desinhibida con cualquier excusa y trataban de que una rígida y visiblemente incómoda Soi-Fong participara en aquel juego a priori inofensivo.

No obstante, la mente de la joven estaba en otra parte. En realidad, llevaba así toda la semana, algo de lo que Hinamori, tan intuitiva como siempre, se percató enseguida. Separándose un momento de Toshiro, se acercó a su amiga y la llevó a pasear un rato por los jardines, argumentando estar un poco cansada y necesitar despejarse.

\- Escucha, no les hagas caso a Suki y a Maiko – comentó a la vez que se sentaban en la base de una escalinata de piedra - Están como locas por encontrar a un chico y sé que intentan buscarte también a ti un pretendiente. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, es su naturaleza. Además, a estas cosas no hay que meterles prisa, el amor llega cuando tiene que llegar – esto último lo dijo mirando de lejos al joven de cabello blanco y ojos del color aguamarina. Soi-Fong sonrió débilmente.

\- El caso es… que me gusta alguien – confesó al fin, pues seguía estando claramente confusa y eran tantas las dudas acerca de sus sentimientos que necesitaba recurrir a alguien que le aconsejara sobre tales asuntos. Hinamori ya tenía experiencia en el amor, además de ser mucho más fiable y menos agobiante que las otras dos.

\- ¿Qué? No… ¿es en serio? ¿De verdad? – exclamó aún no podía creérselo. La otra le ordenó que bajara la voz de inmediato.

\- Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que se sepa – se apresuró a contestar, temiendo que empezara a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que se convirtiera en la comidilla de la fiesta, cuando no debía ser ella la protagonista aquel día.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estar enamorada es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo… - era imposible no emocionarse ante esa noticia.

\- No he dicho que esté enamorada, digo que me gusta alguien – le corrigió mientras un incómodo calor inundaba sus mejillas - Y no quiero que me empiecen a perseguir con preguntas y cotilleos todo el día. Además, no sé qué hacer ahora, estoy hecha un lío… - _"Quizás contárselo no haya sido tan buena idea…"_

\- Está bien, está bien. No te preocupes por eso, te ayudaré – acordó tratando de serenarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos – A ver, vayamos por partes, ¿sabe él que le gustas? – Soi-Fong asintió - ¿y le gustas tú a él? – Volvió a asentir. - ¿Y has hablado con él de todo esto en persona? – Por tercera vez, asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Pero eso es estupendo, Soi! – le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿Y quién ese chico tan afortunado? – le tuvo que preguntar, sin poder contener su curiosidad por más tiempo. - ¿Le conozco? – Se emocionó todavía más cuando su amiga respondió afirmativamente. Seguro que se trataba de un joven recluta alto y apuesto, y un montón de posibles nombres empezaron a desfilar por su mente.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no es ningún chico – le dijo en tono apagado – se trata de… otra persona.

\- ¿De quién? – la miró sin comprender. Tal vez se tratara de un hombre adulto.

\- De Yoruichi - reveló al fin ante la estupefacción de su compañera. Pasaron unos segundos en un incómodo silencio. Pensó que quizás no conociera su nombre de pila y tuviera que aclarárselo - Ya sabes, la…

\- Sé a quién te refieres.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. La voz de Hinamori había bajado una octava y ahora transmitía una frialdad a la que Soi-Fong ni de lejos estaba acostumbrada. Todo vestigio de alegría se había esfumado y su rostro se había transformado de pronto en una máscara de seriedad y profunda decepción. La chica era incapaz de sostenerle por más tiempo esa mirada.

\- Seguro que piensas que es una locura y seguro que lo es – sonrió con amargura, tratando de suavizar el gélido ambiente - ¿Cómo iba alguien como ella a fijarse en alguien como yo? Cuando yo jamás podría merecerla…

\- Todo lo contrario, Soi. Es ella la que no te merece – replicó de forma cortante. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto abatido, preparándose para la explicación que le debía a su ahora atónita amiga. – Escucha, no creo que exista persona alguna en la faz de la tierra que no adore a la señora Shihouin. Es una mujer encantadora, inteligente, generosa, honesta, fuerte y un sinfín de cosas más. Resulta fácil enamorarse de alguien así y si tienes la suerte de ser correspondida, bueno, te sentirías la persona más afortunada del mundo, de eso no hay duda – a medida que avanzaba la conversación iba relajando su expresión, para alivio de su interlocutora – Pero olvidas que es una noble, Soi. Ella jamás podrá darte algo… como lo que yo tengo con Toshiro, ¿me entiendes? Tendrás que vivir en un permanente segundo plano, con la certeza de que nunca vas a ser su prioridad aunque ella deba ser la tuya, sin poder mostraros juntas en público, soportando toda clase de rumores y cuchicheos que levantarás inevitablemente a tu paso…

\- Sí. Sé que hay muchos inconvenientes, pero…

\- Y hay algo más que debes saber –añadió como advertencia - No vas a ser la primera chica que se queda prendada de ella y con la que luego acabará… intimando – la joven se ruborizó violentamente – para luego deshacerse de ella y seguir como si nada, sin importar los sentimientos que ambas hayan podido experimentar. Y no es porque sea una mujer fría e insensible, ya te he dicho que todos la adoramos, sino debido a su estatus social, el cual no le permite mantener una relación formal con nadie a menos que sea otro noble y con vistas a un compromiso matrimonial. Por lo que, tarde o temprano, todas esas idílicas historias de amor se terminarán, por mucho que les pese o les duela a esas chicas. Y no quiero que eso te pase a ti, Soi. No quiero verte sufrir – Soi-Fong escuchaba atenta todo lo que su amiga le decía, admirando la tremenda madurez que manifestaba en sus palabras. Recordó aquella conversación sobre los amantes, que la mayoría aceptaban serlo a cambio de obtener sus favores y luego casarse con un hombre con posibles y de mejor linaje que el suyo propio.

A Hinamori no le faltaba razón. Lo más probable es que se tratara de un simple capricho para una noble acostumbrada a obtener todo cuanto quería y que cuando se cansara de ella, la dejase de lado. Y no podía siquiera reprochárselo, aunque le doliese en lo más profundo de su corazón. Al fin y al cabo, si ahora estaba viva, con un nuevo hogar, rodeada de personas que la querían y cumpliendo su sueño de convertirse en una guerrera similar a los samuráis que tanto admiraba era todo gracias a ella. Le debía demasiado. Y por ello estaba dispuesta a servirla, como agente encubierta, guardaespaldas o incluso como amante, si era eso lo que deseaba de su joven protegida. Porque además de infinita gratitud y profundo respeto, durante todos esos meses había desarrollado una fuerte atracción por la noble que no hacía sino aumentar día tras día.

\- Gracias, Hinamori. Sé que todo sería más fácil si no…

\- … ¿te hubieses enamorado? – completó con una sonrisa enternecida. Su silencio se lo confirmó. Ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo por más tiempo – Llevo más tiempo que tú por aquí, y te diré que en muchos aspectos es la mujer más asombrosa que haya conocido, si bien en cuanto al plano sentimental es preferible no involucrarse con ella lo más mínimo. Pero también sé por experiencia que cuanto te enamoras, resulta difícil luchar contra esos sentimientos. Así que sólo te pido una cosa, Soi: ten muchísimo cuidado y no te sientas obligada a hacer algo que realmente no quieras. Recuerda que ella sigue siendo un miembro de la alta aristocracia y tú siempre estarás en desventaja. Pero por lo demás, sólo tienes que seguir a tu corazón. Si en algún momento te sientes incómoda o insegura, no tengas miedo de hablar con ella. Y si no, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Soi-Fong volvió a agradecerle haberla escuchado y aconsejado. En el fondo sabía que su contrariedad se debía a que realmente se preocupaba por ella y sólo quería verla feliz.

\- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, ¿no? – Dijo levantándose - Seguro que ya nos están echando de menos.

\- Es verdad. Hoy es tu gran día – le recordó dándole un abrazo repentino que la otra correspondió sorprendida – Eres una buena amiga, Hinamori. Me alegra haberte conocido. – Y aunque tras haber hablado con ella estuviera todavía más confusa que al principio, se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

La otra se limitó a sonreír y a tomarla del brazo, poniendo rumbo de nuevo al centro de aquel jaleo que era su fiesta de cumpleaños, que en esos momentos clamaba por la atención de su anfitriona.

* * *

\- ¿Señora? Os informo de que han interceptado al mago – le susurró prácticamente al oído uno de sus agentes encubiertos – Al parecer, trataba de salir de la ciudad por la muralla norte. Lo mantenemos retenido en los calabozos, a la espera de nuevas instrucciones.

\- Buen trabajo, Keita. Ponedlo bajo vigilancia y que no hable nadie con él hasta que yo llegue. Deseo encargarme personalmente de dirigir el interrogatorio. Comunícaselo al resto y que nadie más se le acerque ¿entendido?

\- A la orden, mi señora – Keita hizo una breve reverencia y abandonó el despacho con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado, presto a cumplir las órdenes recibidas.

_"__Con un poco de suerte podré sonsacarle para quién trabaja. Tal vez esa información no sirva para procesar a esos canallas, pero es un buen comienzo."_ – resolvió con algo de optimismo. Ya les habían permitido hacer demasiadas jugadas. Ahora le tocaba a ella mover ficha.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Puede que se avecine otro nuevo parón en cuanto al próximo capítulo, aunque espero que no sea tan terrible como los anteriores. Espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto! =)**


	12. Capítulo XII

**_Capítulo doce_**

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – le preguntó sentándose justo delante suya. Él estaba atado a una silla, en una habitación sin ventanas y débilmente iluminada. Hacía frío en aquel sótano y las paredes de cemento estaban llenas de humedades. Un lugar realmente tétrico que provocaba pesadillas sólo con estar allí un par de minutos. Pero cumplía sobradamente con su función.

Para bien o para mal, una de las especialidades del cuerpo de operaciones encubiertas era la obtención de información secreta de otros espías o de sospechosos que hubieran capturado, como era el caso. Y para ello contaban con una gran variedad de métodos.

\- ¿Acaso importa? – respondió desafiante, escupiendo con desprecio a los pies de la noble. _"La arrogancia del desesperado"_ – concluyó de un primer vistazo, evaluando su aspecto sucio, andrajoso y los muchos golpes que había recibido. Uno de ellos le había abierto una brecha cerca del ojo. Era lo que sucedía cuando alguien trataba de oponer resistencia.

\- Parece que tenías prisa por salir de la ciudad, ¿algún motivo en especial? – cuestionó impertérrita, ignorando el sanguinolento escupitajo. Por ese simple gesto le habrían arrancado la lengua de cuajo.

\- Iba a ver a mi abuela. La pobre está muy enferma – dijo con sarcasmo. A Yoruichi no le hizo gracia. Sabía que intentaba provocarla, aunque sin ninguna finalidad, pues daba por sentado que lo matarían de un momento a otro.

\- Te seré sincera, Renji – se sorprendió al comprobar que ella conocía su nombre – No tengo intención de torturarte – el pelirrojo sonreía con suspicacia. - Pero si no me dices lo que quiero saber, te devolveré a la calle. Y ambos sabemos cuánto durarás hasta que quien quiera que sea el que te persiga, dé contigo. ¿Me explico?

\- Y si hablo, ¿qué? ¿Me dejarás con vida? – la seguía retando.

\- Yo puedo sacarte de aquí – quizás accediera a llegar a un trato. - Puedo protegerte de…

Una sonora carcajada la interrumpió. Una risa llena de amargura y desesperanza.

\- ¿Protegerme? Ésa sí que es buena – sacudió la cabeza – Lo siento, preciosa. Tú no puedes protegerme, por mucho poder o influencia que puedas tener. Tarde o temprano me encontrará y se encargará de silenciarme. Y a ti también en cuanto se entere de que he estado hablando contigo.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién va a silenciarte? – pero Renji pasó por alto la pregunta.

\- Jamás debí aceptar este trabajo. Desde el principio me dio muy mala espina… - comenzó a lamentarse, cambiando drásticamente de actitud. Yoruichi intuyó que se había quitado la máscara de tipo duro y que ahora ya era plenamente consciente de su delicada situación.

\- Pero era mucho dinero el que te ofrecieron, ¿cierto? Dinero con el cual podrías al fin salir de tu agujero en los arrabales y empezar una nueva vida – resumió como si pudiera leer su historia a través de sus ojos. – Dime, ¿cuál era el encargo? ¿Boicotear el festival?

Renji decidió que ya no tendría sentido ocultárselo. La suerte estaba echada. Y a él le había tocado una mala mano en aquel juego de cartas.

\- No, la representación de magia era una distracción. La bomba también era una distracción. Nuestro objetivo era eliminar a la chica.

\- ¿La hija de los Fong? – el pelirrojo asintió. _"Me lo temía"_ \- ¿Por qué?

\- El tipo que nos contrató mencionó algo de que ella posee cierta información que puede ser peligrosa en el futuro y que era necesario cerrarle la boca.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que sabe? – Renji se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Es la verdad, no nos contó nada más. Nos pagó para que pareciera cosa de unos radicales. Pero todo se fue al traste… todo ha salido mal.

\- ¿Quién os contrató? – preguntó antes de que se derrumbara por completo.

\- No le vi la cara, iba tapado con una capucha. Un tipo alto… de espalda ancha… voz grave – Eso y nada era lo mismo, pues muchos hombres se asociaban a esa descripción. – Se presentó con un adelanto de la recompensa, y dijo que terminábamos el trabajo nos daría el triple. Pero si fracasábamos, bueno…

No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Yoruichi le preguntó también por la existencia de algún documento firmado que demostrara que efectivamente fueron contratados para ese trabajo en concreto. Pero todo fue de manera oral, sin papeles de por medio. Muy astuto.

\- ¿Y el tipo que hacía de tu ayudante en el espectáculo de magia? – Renji hizo un gesto negativo.

\- Yo soy el único superviviente. Los demás murieron durante el asalto o han ido desapareciendo uno por uno. – Yoruichi asintió, repasando en su mente toda la información que acababa de recopilar. Así que, efectivamente, no tenían intención de dejar cabos sueltos, temiendo quizás un futuro chantaje o que en algún descuido se filtraran datos que los convirtieran en sospechosos.

\- Voy a morir, ¿verdad? – Afirmó más que preguntó.

La noble se le quedó mirando unos segundos, para luego levantarse de la silla y salir de aquella habitación, en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fuera le esperaban Sentarô y otros dos agentes más.

\- ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, señora? – le preguntó el hombre de pelo negro en tono serio, acercándose a ella. Yoruichi le miró detenidamente, sopesando las diferentes opciones a fin de tomar la mejor decisión.

_"__Si le dejo marchar sin más, acabará muerto. Si le brindo protección, sabrán tarde o temprano que yo estoy detrás de esto, poniéndome en peligro. Y si el enemigo lo captura, tal vez averigüen que ha estado hablando conmigo. Y entonces puede que traten de silenciarme antes de que diga nada. Ya mataron a tres capitanes porque descubrieron la verdad. No tendrán reparos en eliminar a una noble cuyas sospechas empiezan a convertirse en un problema. Y más siendo yo el principal obstáculo para llegar hasta Soi-Fong."_

\- ¿Señora? – insistió de nuevo Sentarô respetuosamente, sacando de sus cavilaciones a la noble, que volvió a enfocar el rostro expectante de su subordinado.

\- Asegúrate de que no sufra. – le respondió de forma muy escueta. Salió enseguida de aquel lugar, sin darle tiempo a poder arrepentirse. No había sido una decisión fácil, pero esto era la guerra. Un solo descuido y mucha más gente podría morir. _"Maldita sea. Él ni siquiera había tenido la intención de matar a nadie. Sólo quería cambiar de vida y aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo."_

Prefirió no pensar más en ello y buscó centrarse en la nueva información que acababa de obtener, aunque realmente no se tratara de nada nuevo. Simplemente era la confirmación de sus sospechas. Así que mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su casa, la única conclusión a la que había llegado era que debía hablar con Kisuke y contárselo todo. Tal vez él tuviera más idea sobre cómo actuar a partir de ahora.

* * *

El primer día de sus clases particulares su nueva maestra llegó tarde.

Era la una del mediodía, una hora bastante extraña entre el entrenamiento de la mañana y la comida. La cita le había llegado a través de un trozo de papel que alguien le había dejado encima de su cama el día anterior. El encuentro sería en los jardines traseros de la mansión, un lugar apacible donde nadie las molestara. Tampoco es que le atrajera la idea de entrenar a solas con la señora Shihouin delante de todos sus compañeros.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que quizás se le habría olvidado por completo, apareció a lo lejos, aproximándose con paso rápido y con dos bokkens, unas katanas de madera, en la mano. Suspiró aliviada, aunque el alivio le duró muy poco tiempo.

\- Tengo entendido que tiendes a bajar demasiado la guardia – le mencionó a modo de saludo lanzándole con brusquedad una de las espadas, que consiguió coger la vuelo – Veamos si podemos solucionarlo.

Se colocó delante de ella en posición de ataque, esperando. _"¿Esperando a qué?"_

\- Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día. Ataca. – le ordenó. Soi-Fong no sabía si era una broma o realmente iba en serio. Por su expresión dedujo que se trataba más bien de lo segundo. Yoruichi comenzó a impacientarse.

\- Si no vienes a por mí, seré yo quien lo haga – y dicho esto se lanzó contra ella. Todavía sorprendida por el modo es que había dado comienzo la clase, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la primera acometida. Retrocedió y ella avanzó. Volvió a retroceder y ella siguió avanzando. Intentó hallar algún punto débil en su defensa, pero la otra fue más rápida y aprovechó su distracción para derribarla contra el suelo con un barrido horizontal al talón. No había sido una jugada limpia, pero había ganado.

\- Está bien que pienses en una estrategia, pero no cuando tu oponente se encuentra tan cerca – Soi-Fong se levantó enseguida, dispuesta a no dejarse tumbar de nuevo. _"Me ha pillado desprevenida, eso es todo"._

Por desgracia para ella, no tuvo mucho más éxito en las siguientes veces. Trató de moverse lo más rápido que pudo, combinando ligeras estocadas con otras más largas para tratar de engañarla. Ella se limitaba a observarla, sin apenas responder a sus provocaciones, hasta que, tras una estocada que buscaba un punto vital concreto, reaccionó tan deprisa que no vio cómo la golpeaba en la muñeca y en los dedos de la mano, obligándola a soltar la espada de inmediato.

\- No pierdas de vista el arma de tu enemigo, ni siquiera cuando vayas a infligir un golpe mortal. Y desde luego no sueltes tu arma jamás – La aleccionaba con dureza entre los asaltos, mientras esperaba a que la joven se levantara y se volviera a poner en guardia.

Ahora optó por dejarse de estrategias y simplemente atacar, entrechocando ambas armas en el aire y manteniendo la posición. Pero parecía imposible abrir una brecha en su defensa. Todos sus intentos acababan en fracaso, con la espada de Yoruichi sobre su cara o su cuello. Y vuelta a empezar. Lo cierto es que no podía competir contra ella. Tenía más experiencia, mejor técnica, más fuerza y era más rápida que ella. Quizás si combinase sus ataques con golpes y patadas la hiciese retroceder. Sólo tenía que dirigir su arma lejos de su cuerpo y cambiar de estilo de pelea. Seguro que eso la pillaría por sorpresa. Pero en cuanto la tuvo justo donde quería, la noble interceptó la patada, dirigida a su pierna derecha, empujándola hacia atrás y devolviéndole otra patada al tobillo y un rodillazo al estómago. Soi-Fong cayó postrada al suelo, sosteniéndose el abdomen con gesto dolorido.

\- Si vas a cambiar de estilo de lucha, procura que no sea uno que tu oponente domine mucho mejor que tú misma. – La noble seguía sin haberse despeinado, sin una mancha en su kimono, sin una gota de sudor en su rostro. -¿Puedes seguir?

La chica asintió, tomándoselo ahora con más calma que las veces anteriores. No conseguía derrotarla, pero al menos ya aguantaba más de tres movimientos consecutivos. Los brazos empezaban a dolerle. Al cabo de un rato, Yoruichi le indicó que bajase la guardia.

\- Creo que por hoy es suficiente – concluyó recogiendo el bokken de la chica del suelo. Había vuelto a dejarlo caer y trataba de defenderse aun sin arma. Ya habría tiempo para las clases de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se dijo la noble. – Intenta recordar en qué has fallado y trabaja sobre ello para la próxima clase. Nos veremos entonces, Soi-Fong.

Y se marchó sin más, con el mismo paso ligero con el que había llegado. Ni una sonrisa amable, ni una palabra de aliento. Nada. La había tratado con una frialdad que no se esperaba tras su último encuentro. _"¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿Le habré defraudado?"_ – no paraba de darle vueltas.

Y la segunda clase no fue muy distinta a la primera, salvo que esta vez su maestra sí que fue puntual.

A pesar de que ya venía preparada para lo que iba a encontrarse y había procurado durante toda esa semana enmendar sus errores, se produjo la misma situación bochornosa de la anterior semana.

Cuanta más energía le ponía en sus ataques, más fuertes eran los golpes que le devolvía Yoruichi, que permanecía sin apenas inmutarse. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Probó con todos los estilos de lucha que conocía, incluso con los callejeros, que eran movimientos toscos, arriesgados y poco recomendables, pero a veces efectivos contra aquellos contrincantes que sólo conocían las técnicas del manual. Le había funcionado con algunos reclutas en las clases de preparación, a veces llevándola a la victoria. Pero al parecer su maestra también conocía esas tácticas. Así que al intentar agarrar la empuñadura de su espada a fin de mantenerla inmovilizada, aunque no se tratara de un movimiento muy limpio, Yoruichi aseguró ese agarre y giró sobre sí misma con tanta fuerza que consiguió arrastrar a la joven y lanzarla por los aires, cayendo como un fardo. Al menos no había soltado su arma esta vez.

Se levantó enseguida y volvió a la carga. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de vencerla.

\- Si tienes miedo de hacerme daño, nunca vas a derrotarme – le advirtió - Olvídate de quién soy. Ahora soy tu enemigo. Un enemigo con una espada. Imagina que soy uno de esos hombres del festival – prosiguió poniéndose de nuevo en guardia - Imagina que quieren matarte, o que van a matar a alguien a quien has jurado proteger. Tienes que detenerlos. Tú eres la única que puede lograrlo.

Intentó seguir su consejo, pues era cierto que se le hacía difícil pelear contra ella, sabiendo que podría herirla en un mal golpe. Los resultados de cada asalto permanecieron invariables, aunque ahora obligaba a su maestra a esforzarse un poco más. Este nuevo método empezaba surtir efecto.

Y así llegaron a la tercera clase, que aquel día tenía lugar a las seis de la tarde, tres días después. Una pausa que su dolorido cuerpo agradeció. Aún recordaba en qué estado llegó a la capital y cómo en todos esos meses había ganado tono muscular, flexibilidad y reflejos, además de cierta insensibilidad ante los múltiples golpes que recibía durante los entrenamientos. Se estaba haciendo fuerte.

Esta vez, fue Yoruichi la que pasó a la ofensiva. Ella debía tratar de esquivar los golpes y, en la medida de lo posible, devolvérselos. Debido a su complexión menuda y su agilidad innata, le era mucho más fácil eludir las estocadas que responder o bloquear los ataques. Este cambio de estrategia le levantó notablemente la moral a la joven, observando cómo su maestra no conseguía tumbarla con tanta facilidad como las veces anteriores, teniendo que emplearse a fondo para ello. Incluso le pareció distinguir una sombra de frustración en su rostro. Tal vez pudiera…

Una repentina patada frontal al vientre terminó bruscamente con esas efímeras ilusiones y un segundo golpe al pecho la derribó por completo. Gimió de dolor cuando su espalda tomó contacto con el suelo, de nuevo.

\- Aunque seas más hábil que tu rival, nunca caigas en la tentación de subestimarlo. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa desagradable – dijo acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano. Soi-Fong la aceptó agradecida y logró ponerse en pie con algo de dificultad.

\- Es suficiente por hoy, buen trabajo – dijo de pasada al tiempo que la joven le lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza. A su juicio, no había sido un trabajo satisfactorio en lo más mínimo – Por cierto, ¿podrías mañana entregarle unos documentos al instructor del grupo de operaciones encubiertas de mi parte? Ahora mismo está fuera y no tengo ni idea de cuando regresará. Deben ser entregados en mano y me temo que no voy a coincidir con él en todo el día. Aún no los tengo terminados, pero calculo que en un par de horas estarán listos. Pásate a recogerlos entonces, ¿de acuerdo? – No esperó contestación, dando por sentado que aceptaría el encargo. – Estupendo, nos vemos luego.

\- Muy bien. Allí estaré – respondió mientras la veía alejarse a buen paso, suponiendo que debía recogerlos en su despacho. Al menos tendría tiempo de ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y cenar algo caliente antes de volver a verla aquel mismo día por segunda vez, aunque fuese fugazmente. O eso creía ella.

* * *

Como a la segunda llamada no obtuvo contestación alguna, descorrió ligeramente la puerta para hallar una habitación completamente a oscuras. _"Aquí no está. ¿Habrá salido? ¿Se le habrá olvidado?_" – Quizás estuviera en sus habitaciones, donde tenía una mesa igual de espaciosa que la de su despacho y a estas horas de la noche le fuera más cómodo trabajar. Acertó.

Una voz desde dentro le indicó que pasara al primer toque de nudillos contra la puerta corredera. Cuando entró, Yoruichi no levantó la vista inmediatamente de los folios que tenía por delante, concentrada en repasarlos exhaustivamente antes de entregarlos firmados y sellados.

\- Aún me quedan unos minutos para terminar. Ponte cómoda si quieres, mientras esperas – le indicó sin apenas mirarla, con el ceño aún fruncido y agregando breves anotaciones a pie de página. Soi-Fong entendió que en esos momentos no deseaba ser interrumpida.

Se dirigió al sofá color marfil de la salita contigua, donde en otras ocasiones se habían reunido, dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta, pues tampoco es que tuviese otra cosa mejor que hacer. Y aunque la tuviera, prefería mil veces estar allí con ella, aunque fuera en silencio, que en cualquier otra parte.

A pesar de que en los últimos días Yoruichi hubiese estado muy distante y seria, al menos con ella. Echaba de menos esas tardes llenas de risas y conversación amena. _– "Puede que se haya hartado de mí ¿Será por algo que sucedió la última vez? ¿Debo preguntárselo o se enfadará conmigo? ¿Y si ya está enfadada?_"- Le angustiaba sobremanera pensar que hubiese hecho o dicho algo que la disgustara y por consiguiente perder esa complicidad que habían adquirido recientemente.

\- Lamento la tardanza. Estas cosas siempre hay que repasarlas muy bien antes de firmarlas – el sonido de su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, observando cómo al fin se levantaba de su escritorio y comenzaba a ordenar los documentos. Ella también hizo ademán de ponerse en pie – No, por favor, quédate sentada – le indicó con un gesto de la mano - Me gustaría charlar un rato contigo antes de que te vayas, si te parece bien y no estás muy cansada.

Soi-Fong estuvo de acuerdo, intrigada sobre el motivo de querer conversar con ella. Yoruichi se acercó hasta donde estaba y tomó asiento a su lado, reclinándose hacia atrás y pasando un brazo por detrás del respaldo, en actitud relajada.

\- Te noto un poco tensa. Más tensa de lo habitual, me refiero – apuntó en tono divertido - ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, bueno, no sé – Yoruichi sonrió para sí, preparándose para una dosis extra de paciencia – Es que no me parece que lo esté haciendo nada bien durante los entrenamientos.

\- De eso nada, vas muy bien – replicó con seguridad – Claro que con sólo tres días resulta difícil evaluar tu progreso general, pero lo poco que he visto me ha impresionado bastante y tu ritmo de trabajo es extraordinario.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque no te he vencido ni una sola vez.

\- Soi-Fong, llevas entrenando apenas ocho meses. Yo llevo haciéndolo veinte años – la chica la miró sorprendida – No de forma intensiva, desde luego – corrió a aclararle - pero aun así sigues sin ser rival para mí. De todas formas, el objeto que persiguen estos entrenamientos no es buscar la victoria, sino la corrección de tus errores y poder practicar lo que hayas aprendido.

\- Entiendo, es que yo pensé que bueno, como estabas tan seria, que quizás fuese por mi culpa y que estuvieras molesta conmigo.

Yoruichi se echó a reír. _"Esta chica es realmente divertida"._

\- Claro que no. Algún día tendrás que asimilar el hecho de que no eres el centro mi universo. – Soi-Fong se puso roja de la vergüenza, recriminándose a sí misma su egocentrismo. - Pero es cierto que llevo unos días algo estresada, yendo de un lado para otro, con miles de tareas pendientes y no he podido dedicarte todo el tiempo que me hubiese gustado, salvo el estrictamente profesional. Pero te prometo que intentaré no ser tan severa la próxima vez. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bueno, tampoco tienes que hacerlo por compromiso – señaló con preocupación. Por nada del mundo quería causar agobio o presión alguna que impidiera que su señora desempeñara su labor como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

\- Ya sabes que no lo hago por eso. Tenía ganas de disfrutar de tu compañía, sin presiones. A solas – dijo esto último en tono seductor, acercándose cada vez más a la joven, deslizándose por el sofá. Casi como acto reflejo, Soi-Fong desvió la vista hacia el suelo, aunque notaba perfectamente esa intensa mirada recayendo sobre ella. Tras unos segundos, sintió la absurda necesidad de decir cualquier cosa.

\- Ha hecho buen tiempo esta semana, ¿verdad? – comentó girándose hacia ella, en un patético intento por iniciar una conversación. Yoruichi se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza ladeada, manteniendo la intensidad de su mirada y dibujándose un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. Se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Entonces le vino a la mente una anécdota de su vida diaria y de la que todos sus compañeros hablaban entre clase y clase. Quizás Yoruichi la encontrase divertida.

\- Hoy, un chico de mi clase, Ryuke Tomaharu, ha vuelto a traer su flauta al comedor y ha empezado a tocar una melodía horrible. Dice que está componiendo una canción de amor para la mujer de su vida, pero que aún le quedan algunos retoques. Los demás queremos trazar algún plan para arrebatarle la flauta, pero no sabemos todavía cómo, porque no se separa de ella.

\- Nunca has besado a nadie, ¿verdad? – soltó inesperadamente sin interrumpir el contacto visual. La joven se la quedó mirando, sin acertar a responder algo coherente.

\- No pasa nada, Soi-Fong – prosiguió en tono suave – Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que te preocupe, o sobre la que tengas dudas, puedes hablarla conmigo tranquilamente. Hay confianza. – le aseguró. Justo lo que Hinamori le había aconsejado. Sin embargo, ella permanecía callada, con un rubor en las mejillas que empezaba a ganar intensidad. Haber abordado un tema tan personal de forma tan directa la había dejado fuera de combate. Pero así era la heredera del clan Shihouin. Delicada pero contundente al mismo tiempo.

\- No tienes que avergonzarte por ello – le dijo apartando la mirada hacia el techo, tratando de no meterle más presión y de abordar el asunto con naturalidad – para todos hay una primera vez. La cuestión es que te sientas preparada y de verdad quieras hacerlo.

\- Es que… tengo miedo –confesó en prácticamente un susurro con la vista clavada en el suelo. Le seguía costando mucho hablar de sus sentimientos con ella. Bueno, en realidad le costaba con todo el mundo, pero especialmente con ella. Pero las palabras de su amiga y de la propia Yoruichi le dieron el valor necesario para lanzarse.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De haber confundido tus sentimientos? – aventuró alzando ambas cejas - ¿De hacer algo incorrecto? ¿De no estar a la altura y acabar haciendo el ridículo? ¿O más bien miedo de decepcionarme, de que te rechace o me ría de ti?

No lo hubiese podido expresar mejor. Porque exactamente esos eran todos y cada uno de los temores que asaltaban a la joven, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Seguro que de un momento a otro comenzaría carcajearse y a reprocharle su comportamiento inmaduro y pueril.

Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió. Inclinándose hacia ella, la tomó con cariño por la barbilla, elevando su rostro y poniéndolo a su misma altura.

\- Soi-Fong, mírame. – Ella obedeció, sin oponer resistencia. - No me importa si tienes mucha, poca o absolutamente nada de experiencia en el amor. Jamás me reiré de ti ni por este ni por cualquier otro motivo. Y desde luego no debes tener miedo de hacer algo inapropiado, tan sólo sigue lo que te dicte el corazón y olvida todo lo demás. - Le habló con franqueza, añadiendo un toque afectuoso a sus palabras – Yo sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien. Pero si hay algo, por nimio que sea, que te incomode, no te guste o simplemente no te convenza, dímelo. Con total libertad. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Sí. Creo que sí. – _"Al menos lo intentaré"_ – se prometió a sí misma, preguntándose si realmente sería capaz de superar su gran timidez e inseguridad delante de aquella imponente mujer que prácticamente rayaba la perfección.

\- Eso está mejor – asintió con una sonrisa tierna mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo.

Pasaron así unos minutos, la noble inclinada ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello azabache. Ella simplemente dejándose acariciar, perdida en su mirada ambarina. Una mirada misteriosa, sosegada, penetrante.

Entonces Yoruichi se acercó hasta darle un suave beso en la mejilla, y luego otro, repitiendo el mismo patrón que utilizó aquella noche en la enfermería. Solo que esta vez no se detendría ahí. Otro más en la comisura de sus labios y por último uno sobre los entreabiertos labios de Soi-Fong. Se retiró un instante para mirarla antes de volver a besarla de nuevo, cerciorándose de que no hubiese rastro alguno de rechazo o disgusto en su rostro. Todo lo contrario. La joven, con los ojos cerrados, aun temblando de la emoción por lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a corresponder tímidamente a las delicadas caricias que esos labios color caramelo dejaban sobre los suyos, recreándose en su tacto y calidez. Gradualmente, la noble fue cortando el beso con la misma sutileza como lo comenzó, volviendo a pasarle la mano por el pelo en un gesto cariñoso.

De pronto, la joven tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla y enterrar el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, aferrándose a ella, intentando de este modo acompasar su respiración. Yoruichi la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a masajearle la espalda lentamente con la palma de la mano, haciendo círculos.

\- Pues seguro que la futura novia de Ryuke os estará eternamente agradecida si le conseguís quitar la dichosa flauta. - El comentario hizo reír a Soi-Fong, haciendo referencia a la anécdota que anteriormente había narrado.

La joven seguía estando muy nerviosa, con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa. Por un lado, el hecho de estar besando a la ilustre heredera del clan Shihouin, cuando ella no se consideraba digna siquiera de lavarle los pies. Por otro, la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedería cuando ese ansiado contacto llegara. Y por último, el miedo de hacerlo mal y que el recuerdo que permaneciera en su mente fuera el de catástrofe absoluta. Pero decidió dejar a un lado sus tribulaciones y tratar de serenarse, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía de la mujer con la que tantas veces había soñado estar.

Con ganas de repetir esa nueva experiencia, fue ella esta vez la que buscó los labios de maestra y los besó, imitando la misma dulzura y parsimonia que había usado con ella. Se sorprendió al comprobar cómo la noble la correspondía, adaptándose a su ritmo inseguro pero lleno de curiosidad. Tras separarse, en un gesto juguetón, Yoruichi la besó fugazmente en la nariz, antes de mirarse y sonreír a la vez.

\- ¿Tan terrible ha sido? – le preguntó alzando las cejas.

\- Me ha gustado – Fue lo único que fue capaz de expresar de todas la emociones que la embargaban en esos momentos.

\- Me alegro, porque a mí también. Y me gustaría volver a repetir – le confesó estrechándola más entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Soi-Fong se sonrojó todavía más ante este último comentario, dispuesta a complacer a su maestra y entregarse al placer de sus besos y sus caricias.

Una hora más tarde, los documentos seguían encima del escritorio, completamente ignorados.

* * *

\- De veras, estoy por aplaudirte. Así que, en lugar de contarle la verdad y tratar de sonsacarle esa información por la que Sasakibe y compañía matan, literalmente hablando, te dedicas a retozar con ella en tus horas libres. Mi más sincera enhorabuena.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres insoportable cuando te pones cínico – le recriminó visiblemente molesta con su amigo.

Era la primera vez que Yoruichi tenía la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con su amigo, sin levantar sospechas, en un lugar alejado de oídos ajenos. También debía tener cuidado con eso, pues tampoco debía pasar excesivo tiempo con aquel plebeyo venido a más, que era lo que en la Corte se murmuraba de él, por mucha protección que gozara de la familia Shihouin y los importantes servicios que prestara al reino. Y ahora que acababa de terminar de relatarle el interrogatorio con el falso mago del festival y su trágico desenlace, el tema había derivado en su relación con Soi-Fong, para enorme fastidio de la noble. Francamente, odiaba que cualquier persona, por muy cercana que fuese, la juzgara por lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer en su vida privada. Y mucho menos con quién.

\- Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. Pero reconoce que mi cinismo no pone en peligro a nadie.

\- Te pone en peligro a ti. Porque si vuelves a abrir esa bocaza para decir cualquier otra estupidez te la cerraré de golpe – le amenazó elevando el tono.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – Insistió ignorando la amenaza - ¿Vas a decírselo de una vez por todas? ¿O continuarás tratándola como a una retrasada mental?

\- Soi-Fong no es una retrasada mental. – le rebatió de inmediato en tono cortante.

\- Nunca he dicho que lo fuera. – El rubio se defendía con total calma. - Todo lo contrario, creo que la chica es muy lista. Tan lista, que pronto acabará por darse cuenta de la verdad, tanto si se lo cuentas tú misma como si no. Y no es que sea asunto mío lo que pasará entre vosotras en cuanto descubra que la estabas engañando. Lejos de lo que puedas pensar en estos momentos, no tengo intención de entrometerme en tu vida privada. Pero lo que sí que me preocupa es que toda esa confianza que ella ha depositado ciegamente en ti desaparezca de golpe, y con ello la posibilidad de obtener esa información que tanto necesitamos.

\- ¿Es eso lo único que te importa de ella? – Su enojo no hacía más que aumentar - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…tan…?

\- ¿… pragmático? – Terminó por ella antes de que pudiese añadir un calificativo más apropiado. Yoruichi lo fulminó con la mirada. – Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que accedió a utilizarla como cebo en el festival. Y gracias a eso, ahora estamos más cerca de hallar una manera de detener toda esta farsa.

Se produjo una breve pausa.

En el fondo, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. La situación no haría sino empeorar a menos que hicieran algo pronto, ya fuera forzando a sus enemigos a cometer un error o reunir pruebas suficientes que pusieran de manifiesto su traición. Y puesto que todo aquel que sabía algo acaba desaparecido o muerto, no podía garantizar la seguridad del científico ni la suya propia. Pero Soi-Fong…

\- Ella ya perdió a su familia, a sus seres queridos. Su hogar. Toda su vida, Kisuke. No quiero que vuelva a sufrir – le confesó en voz baja.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que sufra, Yoruichi. La chica me cae bien. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto es absolutamente necesario. Ese encaprichamiento tuyo impide que seas objetiva, eso es todo.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Que se trata de un mero capricho? – volvió a alzar la voz, ahora más dolida que furiosa.

\- ¿Y qué es si no? – Le replicó como si fuera la mayor obviedad del universo - Bastante con que te hayas saltado tu código ético de no "confraternizar" con tus propios subordinados, para que encima finjas que sea algo que no es. No te engañes. Pasará como con todas las demás. Y si no, tiempo al tiempo.

Yoruichi simplemente se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta, sin tener siquiera el detalle de cerrarla. Era consciente de su grosería, pero mucho se temía que como siguiera hablando con él la discusión derivaría en una seria pelea, por lo que optó por retirarse y tratar de olvidar esas últimas palabras que había oído. Sabía de sobra que Kisuke no aprobaba que quisiera tomar como nueva amante precisamente a la chica que iban a utilizar para destapar la trama de corrupción en las altas esferas del gobierno. Chica que también era subordinada directa suya y un posible romance con ella acarrearía problemas a la larga.

En otras circunstancias ella tampoco lo hubiese aprobado. Era una elección estúpida y peligrosa a partes iguales. Sin embargo, Soi-Fong tenía algo especial. Algo que no era capaz de describir o definir, pero que hasta ahora no había llegado a sentir por ninguna otra persona y que la empujaba a desear estar con ella. La única certeza que tenía era que, desde luego, no era un simple antojo de los suyos, por mucho que protestara Kisuke.

Respecto a la "sugerencia" del científico rubio de hablar seriamente con ella, Yoruichi no tenía ninguna prisa. Ya le contaría más adelante toda la verdad. Ya le preguntaría más adelante todo acerca de esa información que presuntamente conocía y que podría serles de utilidad. Pero por ahora, no quería preocuparla. Sólo quería hacerla feliz. Y al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! En realidad este no era el parón anunciado, sino el que viene a continuación. De todas formas, gracias por estar ahí y el siguiente capítulo, tarde o temprano (más tarde que temprano me temo) llegará algún día. Agradezco profundamente lo comentarios/críticas y espero no tardar mil años en subir el siguiente. Un saludo! =)**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**_Capítulo trece_**

Según iba avanzando el mes de julio, las temperaturas iban ascendiendo paulatinamente y los días se estiraban hasta convertirse en los más largos del año. Muchos árboles habían perdido hacía tiempo sus hojas, como los cerezos, y en algunas zonas del césped la hierba comenzaba a amarillear debido a la escasez de lluvias y a lo rápido que se evaporaba el rocío de la mañana.

Durante los descansos, la mayoría se afanaba en buscar refugio a la sombra o lanzarse a las fuentes de agua fresca para reponer líquidos o directamente meter la cabeza dentro. Incluso algunos optaban por empaparse el uniforme y dejar que se fuera secando al aire. El calor del mediodía te hacía sudar copiosamente durante los entrenamientos, pero al menos las noches seguían siendo frescas.

También por esta época comenzaron las clases avanzadas de natación y buceo, disciplinas básicas en su formación y que en principio constituían un buen método para sofocar el calor. Sin embargo, lejos de ser un ejercicio dedicado a la relajación y al disfrute, aquel idílico paisaje conformado por un lago de aguas cristalinas de hasta medio kilómetro de longitud situado en el claro de un espeso bosque de hayas y álamos se había transformado en una auténtica tortura.

El instructor de su grupo les exigía nadar lo más rápido que pudieran de una orilla a otra, sin detenerse, y luego regresar corriendo para lanzarse de nuevo al interior de las frías aguas. Resultaba un verdadero engorro tener que hacerlo ataviados con el uniforme estándar, cuyas prendas mojadas se pegaban al cuerpo y su pesadez ralentizaba sus movimientos. El instructor insistía en que debía realizarse así, pues el ejercicio simulaba un caso real donde tuvieran que darse a la fuga o despistar a sus perseguidores utilizando un medio acuático. Soi-Fong sabía nadar bastante bien, pues había aprendido jugando con sus hermanos a una edad muy temprana. Comprobó que al resto de sus compañeros también se les daba bien, aunque no todos llegaran a satisfacer el nivel de exigencia de su maestro, que se afanaba en apuntar las marcas y los resultados de sus alumnos para realizar más tarde una evaluación y decidir quién podía continuar en las fuerzas especiales y quién debía abandonar, en caso de no superar los requisitos mínimos.

Una vez preguntó a Yoruichi la razón de esas pruebas eliminatorias tan exigentes y que tanto preocupaban a sus compañeros, incluida ella misma. La noble respondió que, al tratarse de un cuerpo de élite con una reputación que mantener, sólo los mejores podrían ingresar definitivamente en la división que tenía bajo su potestad. La mayoría lograba superar los exámenes, pero otros no tenían tanta suerte y acababan siendo transferidos a otras divisiones, donde a menudo llegaban bastante alto en la cadena de mando. Tal era la diferencia en la preparación de un soldado raso a un agente encubierto.

Por esa razón la chica se esforzaba tantísimo, pues no deseaba quedarse atrás y su instructor no hacía más que recordarle que aún distaba mucho de alcanzar el corte para pasar a la siguiente fase de la evaluación, a pesar de las palabras de aliento de sus amigas y de la propia Yoruichi.

Lo único bueno que tenían los días en los que había "natación extrema", como lo habían denominado entre sus compañeros, eran las duchas que tomaban tras el entrenamiento de forma casi obligatoria. Incluso había peleas amistosas por haber quién llegaba primero y no tener que esperar para desprenderse del olor a agua estancada y quitarse los restos de barro del cuerpo. Al menos se lo tomaban con humor, bromeando entre ellos y procurando no desanimarse.

En esos días, Soi-Fong llegaba prácticamente arrastrándose a su habitación y con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban tomaba algo de cena y se dormía casi al segundo de caer en la cama, completamente rendida. Hasta Yoruichi se daba cuenta de ello cuando, durante alguna de sus clases particulares, la joven apenas se sentía capaz de sostener la espada o de alzar los brazos para golpear y defenderse de su oponente.

Su maestra, lejos de enfadarse con ella, suspendía el entrenamiento y dedicaba a pasar el resto del tiempo tendida sobre la hierba a la vera de su alumna, contemplando sin prisas las pocas nubes que se avistaban en el horizonte. A veces charlaban, otras permanecían en silencio, absortas en sus propios pensamientos. Otras veces se dedicaban a besarse tranquilamente, sin miedo a ser interrumpidas en aquellos jardines privados.

Poco a poco iba, para sorpresa y deleite de la noble, iba cogiendo soltura en el arte de besar, algo que no se le daba pero que nada mal, obviando que todavía necesitaba más práctica, como no cesaba de repetirle con una pícara sonrisa que ruborizaba a la chica.

Por su parte, la primera vez que notó la tibia lengua de su señora acariciarle el labio inferior, pidiéndole sin palabras poder profundizar el beso, sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Pero no dudó un instante en abrir la boca y permitir que se adentrara en ella, explorándola con delicadeza y sin prisas.

La siguiente vez los temblores sacudieron todo su cuerpo cuando notó esa misma lengua viajar desde su oído hasta su cuello, intercalando besos y ligeros mordiscos durante el recorrido. No hacía falta preguntarle si disfrutaba con ello, pues su respiración acelerada, el rubor de sus mejillas y los suspiros y suaves jadeos que brotaban espontáneos de sus labios se lo confirmaban con creces, para enorme satisfacción de Yoruichi.

La joven se limitaba a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que les administraba la mujer de tez morena a pequeñas dosis, eso sí, por lo que la vez siguiente el deseo de volver a unir sus bocas era mucho mayor, tanto que la noble temía algún día no poder controlarse y acabar por desnudarla y poseerla ahí mismo, sobre la hierba. Y se le hacía especialmente duro contenerse cuando la chica dejaba escapar algún gemido desesperado, tratando de verbalizar lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando por primera vez en aquellos momentos. _"Dios mío… si está así sólo con sentir mi boca en su cuello, ¿qué pasará cuando viaje más al sur?" _Pero por mucho que le picara la curiosidad, la noble no quería presionarla en estos temas, sino que se sintiera cómoda.

Una cosa con la que Yoruichi disfrutaba también muchísimo era con escandalizar y provocar a su joven alumna, que se ponía roja como una cereza dulce cada vez que a su mentora se le ocurría hacer de las suyas. Como cuando una tarde tras el entrenamiento, jugando a una guerra de cosquillas en la que Soi-Fong, herida en su orgullo por no haber ganado ningún asalto contra su maestra, puso todas sus energías y su empeño en no sumar una derrota más a su lista. Tras una larga contienda llena de risas, gritos y forcejeos, la joven se alzó finalmente con la victoria, sentada a horcajadas sobre Yoruichi, inmovilizándola con las piernas y aprisionando sus muñecas con las manos, situándolas por encima de su cabeza. Ahora que su oponente se había rendido, trataba de calmar su respiración, sonriendo altanera. Pero la noble tenía otros planes para ella.

\- Así es como te gusta tenerme, ¿eh? Sometida a ti… indefensa… pudiendo hacer conmigo todo cuanto te plazca. Dime, Soi ¿qué piensas hacerme? – dijo con voz provocativa, mirándola fijamente.

Sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, aturdiendo a la joven Fong lo justo para que Yoruichi se zafara de su agarre y, girando sobre sí misma, aprovechara para cambiar las tornas, arrebatándole la posición dominante e imitando la actitud altiva que hasta hace escasos segundos mantenía una ahora frustrada Soi-Fong, cuyos intentos por librarse de aquellas manos y piernas que la sujetaban con firmeza fracasaban estrepitosamente. Había estado tan cerca de pillarla…

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? - Le preguntó con voz ronca, acercándose cada vez más al rostro de su prisionera. la chica permaneció inmóvil, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que, en el último instante, desvió la trayectoria inicial hacia su cuello y comenzó a besárselo con una intensidad todavía desconocida para la joven, provocándole unos escalofríos que la atravesaban de los pies a la cabeza a medida que esos labios acaramelados iban subiendo por su mandíbula hasta capturar los suyos con vehemencia, iniciando un beso hambriento que, lejos de asustarla, despertaba en ella esas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas que aún no terminaba de encajar del todo. Pero se sentía terriblemente bien.

Pasados unos minutos, Soi Fong pudo liberar sus muñecas del agarre de su maestra, aprovechando su distracción mientras su maestra exploraba concienzudamente esa inexperta boca por la que tanta adicción estaba desarrollando. Ahora podía apartarla de un empujón y volver a ponerse encima de ella. Y seguro que esta vez Yoruichi no opondría resistencia.

Pero en lugar de eso, elevó sus manos hacia la espalda de la noble, posándolas con indecisión en aquel lugar, temiendo de repente acariciarla sin contar antes con su permiso.

La noble, en cuanto captó sus intenciones, esbozó una divertida sonrisa contra sus finos labios y la instó a que siguiera adelante, sin miedo.

Sus caricias se hicieron entonces más notorias, deleitándose en masajear la espalda de la mujer que le regalaba a sus oídos murmullos de placer cada vez que notaba esos dedos recorrerla tímidamente de arriba abajo, sin ningún patrón en particular. Henchida de orgullo de poder al fin satisfacer a su señora, la joven se afanó en mantenerla estrechada entre sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos en aquella posición tan íntima sin que nada ni nadie las molestara, entregándose con gozo sosegado a su particular intercambio de besos y caricias llenas de ternura.

* * *

Nadie más, aparte de Hinamori, conocía su relación con la heredera del clan Shihouin. Ni siquiera a Isane o al teniente Hisagi, a quienes seguía viendo con asiduidad, les había comentado nada al respecto.

Por su parte, prefería mantenerlo oculto el mayor tiempo posible, pues tampoco sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los compañeros de su división si llegaban a enterarse de que precisamente ella, una novata salida de la nada, mantenía una relación de tal naturaleza con su comandante en jefe. Lo más probable era que no se lo tomaran bien.

Yoruichi alguna vez le había comentado lo importante que era para un líder tratar a todos sus subordinados de manera ecuánime y sin hacer distinciones de ningún tipo.

\- Obviamente claro que tengo favoritos dentro de mi escuadrón, eso es inevitable. – Le había confesado en otra ocasión. – Pero jamás les he concedido por ello un trato preferencial frente a otros miembros de su mismo equipo. En mi opinión, con el tiempo esa parcialidad puede resultar… peligrosa.

\- ¿Peligrosa? – Le preguntó mirándola con extrañeza. Coincidía en que era una situación injusta y de la que había sido testigo innumerables veces. Si le caías en gracia a la persona que en ese momento ostentara el poder, tenías la vida solucionada. Si no, pues mala suerte. Pero de ahí a entrañar un peligro real… - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la desigualdad genera envidias, Soi-Fong. Y la envidia conduce a los hombres a destruirse unos a otros, sin importar si son compañeros, amigos o incluso hermanos. - Contestó con tristeza, rememorando los casos más sonados en la última década de asesinatos violentos cometidos bajo esas circunstancias, muchos de ellos en el seno del ejército. El patrón era casi siempre el mismo: un soldado, que se pasaba de listo o que gustaba de codearse en exceso con sus superiores, acababa muerto a manos de sus propios camaradas. No quiso, sin embargo, abrumar a la chica relatándole historias de tal índole.

\- El profundo odio que se experimenta hacia alguien que tiene o es más que uno mismo, es un veneno que te va consumiendo poco a poco hasta convertirte en un monstruo. Sólo una mente sana y fuerte es capaz de combatir esas inclinaciones y mantenerse en el camino correcto. Es por eso precisamente que se procura fomentar entre estos muros un ambiente donde, sobre todo, prime la justicia, la nobleza y la lealtad entre sus miembros.

Soi Fong asintió, inquieta ante la posibilidad de que algo malo pudiera sucederle si llegaba a despertar celos entre sus propios compañeros. Más tarde, Hinamori la tranquilizaría en ese aspecto, alegando que la confianza ciega que sus hombres depositaban en ella era tal, que no verían con malos ojos que la noble escogiera como pupilo, acompañante personal o lo que fuera a uno de sus subordinados. Aun así, convino en que debía llevar el asunto con la máxima discreción posible, a fin de evitar rumores innecesarios o de tentar a la suerte.

Y así transcurrían los días y las semanas para la joven Fong, inmersa en los entrenamientos y en el estudio, con la vista siempre fija en los exámenes y disfrutando en sus escasos ratos libres de la compañía de sus amigos. Pero lo que más le gustaba con diferencia era pasar tiempo con Yoruichi. Notaba además, que cuanto más iba conociendo de esa fascinante mujer, más atraída se sentía por ella. No pasaba un solo día en que sus pensamientos no acabaran centrándose en torno a la noble, ansiando que llegara el momento de verse de nuevo, contando los días, las horas e incluso los minutos que debía aguardar con infinita paciencia hasta su próximo encuentro.

A menudo, se sorprendía fantaseando con la oportunidad de estar a su lado durante una jornada completa, donde aprovecharan además para salir al exterior y explorar la ciudad y los alrededores. Podrían visitar los puestos del mercado, pasear junto al río, acudir a algún espectáculo de teatro de esos que se habían vuelto muy populares entre los ciudadanos de clase media, y luego podrían ir a cenar a algún sitio tranquilo, alejados de la muchedumbre, o bien comprar dangos o algo similar y comerlos por el camino, entremezclándose con el resto de viandantes que jamás sospecharían de quiénes eran realmente. En definitiva, quería vivir una aventura junto a ella.

Por supuesto que era imposible que tal cosa sucediera y lo más inteligente sería borrar aquellos pensamientos absurdos procedentes de su desbordante imaginación. Sin embargo, en rincones ocultos de su corazón, Soi-Fong conservaba un atisbo de esperanza de que algún día, sólo por una vez, su sueño se convirtiera en realidad.

Desgraciadamente, su mundo feliz estaba a punto de sufrir una violenta sacudida. Y eso sucedería una tarde de un jueves como otro cualquiera, justo al terminar la cena.

* * *

\- ¡Mirad, he hecho galletas! – Suki entró en la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro portando una enorme bandeja llena de pastas recién hechas de varios colores y formas, con una textura esponjosa que daban ganas de llevarse a la boca con solo mirarlas. - ¡Tenéis que probarlas, están riquísimas!

\- ¿A estas horas? – comentó Maiko con extrañeza, sin perder de vista la bandeja que su compañera depositaba con cuidado encima de la mesa. El aire se cargó de un delicioso aroma a canela y a mantequilla que pronto reunió a las cuatro chicas alrededor de aquella merienda tardía.

\- Las he hecho yo con ayuda de la jefa de cocina – expuso con orgullo – Nos han salido dos bandejas enteras, así que ella se ha quedado con una y yo me he quedado con la otra ¡Pero probadlas, venga! – las instó de nuevo, esperando con ilusión el veredicto de sus compañeras.

\- ¡Sí que están buenas, Suki! Esta vez te has superado – alabó Hinamori al tiempo que tomaba otra más. Las otras dos también expresaron su conformidad con lo que acababa de afirmar su compañera, añadiendo que eran las mejores galletas que habían probado en su vida. Suki tenía alma de repostera, y más de una vez había barajado la posibilidad de buscar empleo definitivo en las cocinas de la Residencia. Cada vez que preparaba algo de comer, los resultados siempre eran excelentes… excepto por una sola cosa.

\- Hinamori tiene razón. Te has superado en calidad… y ¡también en cantidad! – Indicó Maiko señalando la enorme bandeja con la mano - ¿Cómo vamos a terminarnos todas las galletas nosotras solas? ¡Aquí hay comida para dos regimientos! – Suki le respondió que estaba siendo una exagerada, pero que estaba en lo cierto. Había horneado demasiadas y si no se las terminaban antes de un día, se pondrían blandas y perderían esa consistencia crujiente que las hacía tan especiales. Una verdadera lástima.

\- Pues vamos a repartirlas – sugirió Hinamori – Yo cogeré unas cuantas y se las daré a los soldados que estén de guardia o en la sala de recreo. Vosotras dos podéis llevarles otras tantas a los empleados que todavía estén despiertos y Soi… - la miró con gesto pensativo ante la silenciosa protesta de la joven, quien no estaba dispuesta a ir puerta por puerta repartiendo dulces. – Soi se las llevará a la señora Shihouin. He oído que le encantan las galletas y seguro que se alegra de recibirlas – resolvió guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ni hablar, no pienso… - comenzó a replicar con indignación.

\- ¡Es una idea estupenda! – Intervino Suki sin dejarla acabar– Tú eres la que más confianza tiene con ella. Y por favor, cuando la veas, dile que las he hecho yo.

Maiko también estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, y con una asombrosa rapidez, las tres cogieron un buen puñado de pastas y salieron por la puerta para cumplir con sus respectivas misiones, no sin antes colocarle otra pequeña bandeja sobre las manos de Soi-Fong y sacarla al pasillo casi a rastras, pidiéndole con insistencia que fuera a llevárselas de una vez a la dueña de la casa.

\- No olvides decirle que las he hecho yo – le gritó una última vez su compañera antes de que doblara la esquina y se perdiera de vista, dejándola sola en mitad de aquel pasillo de madera, con una expresión que iba desde el desconcierto al enfado. _"¿Cómo voy a llevarle yo esto a Yoruichi? Voy a morirme de vergüenza si me presento así delante de ella"._

Y a pesar de todo, allá que fue. Poniendo rumbo a sus habitaciones, tuvo suerte de no encontrarse a nadie conocido por el pasillo que le preguntara qué estaba haciendo con todas esas galletas, porque seguramente en ese mismo instante se hubiera dado la vuelta y se hubiera largado por donde había venido.

La esperanza que albergaba de no hallarla en sus aposentos se esfumó al comprobar que las luces estaban encendidas en el interior. _"Tal vez esté trabajando. No suele irse a dormir hasta más tarde."_

Se detuvo justo delante de la puerta, debatiéndose todavía entre si llamar o no, hasta que captó un murmullo de voces provenientes del interior. Yoruichi no estaba sola. _"Quizás esté reunida con alguien importante, o que sea un capitán que haya venido a entregarle unos informes y los estén repasando juntos"._ Vaya, esto era algo con lo que no contaba la chica. Así que, sopesando la situación, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse e intentarlo quizás en otra ocasión. O no intentarlo nunca y dar por zanjado el absurdo tema de las galletas.

Pero algo hizo que se quedara clavada en su sitio y no se despegara de la puerta. De entre todo el diálogo, cuyo sonido era opacado por una pared compuesta de finas láminas de madera, le había parecido oír un nombre. _Su nombre._

Soi-Fong nunca había sido de naturaleza chismosa, sino todo lo contrario; mostraba gran respeto por la privacidad de los demás, al igual que ella misma esperaba ser tratada del mismo modo. Pero ahora que estaba casi segura de haber oído su nombre en aquella conversación, la curiosidad por saber qué estaría contando de ella su señora a quien quiera que fuese su interlocutor fue demasiado poderosa.

Con cuidado de que nadie captara sus intenciones, se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta, pegando la oreja a la ranura de la puerta y concentrada en poder distinguir lo que se decían entre ellos. Una de las voces pertenecía claramente a Yoruichi, la otra era de varón. Aunque no llegaba a identificarla, sí que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Conteniendo la respiración, procuró prestar toda la atención posible a la conversación.

\- … se mantenía la investigación abierta, arriesgan demasiado al atentar contra su vida por segunda vez. Pero ahora que oficialmente se ha dado el caso por cerrado, ya no estoy tan seguro…

\- ¿Crees que está peligro? – preguntó Yoruichi.

\- Lo del festival fue un completo desastre. Si desde entonces no han vuelto a intentarlo, es que realmente no les corría tanta prisa. Tal vez se tratara de un ataque preventivo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que puede que, después de todo, Soi-Fong no sepa nada?

\- Admite que es una posibilidad – el hombre hizo una pausa. – Pero claro, no podemos estar seguros de ello hasta que…

\- Sí, lo sé, hasta no le sonsaque todo lo que sabe – replicó en tono cansino.

\- Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás puedas usarla como cebo una vez más. Igual que en el festival. Al fin y al cabo nos sirvió para averiguar…

\- Ya te he dicho que no pienso volver a exponerla de esa manera. La última vez casi la matan.

\- Cambia de táctica. Úsala para tirarte un farol y provocar que den un paso en falso. Si creen que conocemos su secreto, se apresurarán a tomar medidas al respecto. Y entonces cometerán un fallo. Sólo tienes que convencerla para que nos ayude. Si no quieres contarle la verdad, miéntele. Vamos… la tienes comiendo de tu mano; sería una pena no sacar provecho de esa situación…

El estrepitoso ruido que causó la bandeja al precipitarse contra el suelo, desparramando en el proceso todas las galletas, les alertó de que había alguien en la puerta, escuchando la conversación a escondidas.

Se produjo un tenso silencio durante los segundos que tardó Yoruichi en llegar a la puerta y abrirla bruscamente, para entonces encontrarse frente a frente con su alumna, sola en mitad de aquel pasillo, paralizada y con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad. Ni siquiera reparó en las galletas bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – inquirió con dureza tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo._ "Maldita sea. De todas las personas que podían estar escuchando a hurtadillas, tenía que ser ella" _– pensó exhalando suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para darle una muy buena explicación si es que había llegado a enterarse de una parte comprometida de la conversación. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

Soi-Fong estaba en estado de shock, tratando de entender a qué se referían con que ella no supiera nada, que habían intentado matarla en el festival, que la estaban usando para no sé qué… En definitiva. Yoruichi le había mentido.

Lamentaba en lo más profundo de su alma el momento en que decidió llevarle un simple regalo a la persona más importante de su vida para enterarse de la manera más cruel posible que estaba siendo engañada y utilizada como mero objeto para sus fines personales.

Su rostro pasó del desconcierto a la ira en un santiamén, adoptando una actitud que Yoruichi había presenciado la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando se abalanzó con furia sobre ella para intentar matarla. Quizás ahora volviera a hacerlo.

\- Soi-Fong, deja que te explique…- trató de avanzar hacia la joven, pero ella respondió retrocediendo instintivamente, alejándose un paso tras otro de su señora.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – fue lo único que acertó a decir, notando cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho al constatar que Yoruichi no sólo le había mentido, sino que la estaba traicionando.

¿No era cierto entonces que la había acogido en su casa por su talento y no por su apellido? ¿No era cierto que le había adjudicado su primera misión porque la consideraba preparada para ello y no para usarla como señuelo? ¿No era cierto que… sentía algo por ella en lugar de fingirlo para asegurarse de que sus planes personales se llevaban a cabo con éxito?

Deseó desesperadamente hallar en el rostro de su maestra y señora un indicio, por mínimo que fuera, de que se equivocaba, de que nada de eso era verdad y que todo se trataba de un tremendo malentendido.

Pero lejos de desmentírselo, su expresión no hizo sino confirmárselo. _"No puedo creerlo" _– se decía a sí misma, negando mecánicamente con la cabeza – _"No quiero creerlo"._

La mantenía a su lado porque la necesitaba. Pero jamás la había querido.

Esa fue la terrible conclusión a la que llegó en los pocos y dolorosos minutos transcurridos desde que comenzó a escuchar la conversación a hurtadillas hasta ese mismo momento.

Notaba cómo su felicidad se desvanecía. Sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, su confianza en sí misma… todo lo que había tardado meses en construir se había derrumbado en un solo segundo, dejando en su lugar un profundo vacío que no tardó en llenarse de tristeza, rabia y una profunda decepción que la estaba desgarrando por dentro.

Esa mujer había jugado con sus sentimientos a sangre fría y ahora no tenía siquiera la decencia de sonrojarse. Necesitaba salir de allí y alejarse de ella de inmediato, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y acabara desmoronándose.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, sin pensar siquiera hacia dónde iba, ignorando las voces que la llamaban con urgencia, pidiéndole que volviera y así poder explicárselo todo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Soi-Fong se había ido.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Yoruichi golpeando con fuerza el marco de la puerta en un arrebato de rabia. Finalmente, tal y como había predicho Kisuke, se había enterado de la peor manera posible. – Tengo que encontrarla.

\- De eso me encargo yo – replicó su amigo justo detrás de ella, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda aquella dramática escena.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Yo he sido la que le he mentido y yo soy la que debe hablar con ella.

\- Y lo harás, de eso puedes estar segura. Pero a su debido tiempo – repuso su amigo con total tranquilidad. – En estos momentos eres probablemente la última persona en la faz de la tierra a la que querrá ver. Quizás yo tenga más posibilidades de razonar con ella.

El científico en ningún momento mencionó un "te lo dije" a su amiga, sino que se mantuvo neutral en actitud meditabunda, determinando cuál era el mejor método para abordar a la joven y no causarle más confusión.

Tras reflexionar unos instantes acabó accediendo. Cuanto más tardaran en dar con ella, más peligro habría de que cometiera una locura. O peor, de que algún esbirro de Sasakibe diera con ella.

\- Kisuke – le pidió antes de que su amigo se marchara – tráemela de vuelta, por favor.

El rubio asintió brevemente y salió dispuesto a dar con una chica vestida de negro en mitad de la noche y que, conociendo su rapidez a la hora de correr, podía estar a estas alturas en cualquier parte.

Tres horas más tarde, completamente desorientada y con el cuerpo al borde de la extenuación se dejó caer de cualquier manera contra un árbol de grandes raíces que sobresalían del suelo, justo a los pies del lago donde tenían lugar los entrenamientos acuáticos.

Había estado toda la tarde dando tumbos por la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, huyendo de la mansión Shihouin y de todo lo que le recordara a ella. Pero al ir haciéndose de noche, los comercios iban cerrando y los viandantes se refugiaban en sus respectivos hogares. Apenas quedaba gente en la calle cuando se percató por primera vez de lo cansada que estaba. Y de lo tarde que era.

Quedarse a dormir en la calle no era una opción muy sensata. Podía acudir a las dependencias de la Casa de Curas y pedirle a Isane pasar la noche en su habitación. Pero quizás alguien la reconociera y corrieran entonces a avisar a Yoruichi de que su aventajada pupila se le había extraviado. Seguro que a estas alturas todo el mundo andaba buscándola, así que si quería que su paradero continuase siendo desconocido, debía evitar hablar con nadie.

Al final optó por refugiarse en el bosque, buscando una zona conocida a la vez que segura, cómoda y relativamente silenciosa, salvo por algunos grillos y ranas que parecían mantener una conversación animada entre ellos. En invierno se habría muerto de frío, pero ahora en verano le resultaba hasta agradable tumbarse allí a contemplar la luna reflejada en la superficie del agua.

Apenas podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, los ojos le escocían de tanto llorar y notaba su dolorida cabeza mucho más pesada de lo normal.- _¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? _\- se preguntó desesperada, enjugándose las lágrimas con el puño del uniforme. Al principio barajó huir de la ciudad y marcharse a otro sitio, comenzar otra nueva vida. No sería la primera vez que empezaba de cero, por desgracia. Pero no dejaba de ser una locura, pensándolo con más detenimiento.

No. Tenía que volver. Por mucho que le doliera, su vida estaba allí. Un techo, comida, una ocupación y personas que realmente la apreciaban. No como esa traidora...

¿Y si se negaba a seguirle el juego? -_ "Acabaría por obligarme. Es la señora Shihouin, al fin y al cabo. No puedo negarme a nada de lo que me ordene o acabará por castigarme, expulsarme, desterrarme o incluso ejecutarme, si llegara a creerlo necesario."_

Pensar en ella sólo le causaba más daño, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ella se había convertido en su primer pensamiento al levantarse y su último al acostarse. Ella era su energía por superarse a sí misma y por forjarse un futuro prometedor. Ella era su benefactora, su maestra, su confidente, su amiga... su aman...

Otra vez le sobrevino un ataque de llanto, que trató de reprimir apretando los puños y golpeando al árbol una y otra vez con las manos temblando de rabia.

Pero su cerebro seguía jugándole malas pasadas, regresando irremediablemente a esos ojos ambarinos; a esos labios curvándose hacia arriba en una perfecta sonrisa; a toda su figura, que rebosaba naturalidad y elegancia allá por donde pasaba. Su risa contagiosa, su voz… ese sonido aterciopelado que parecía acariciarla sin manos.

A estas alturas ya le sangraban los nudillos, pero no le importaba y continuó desahogándose de aquella forma. Y es que no podía controlar el torrente de imágenes y recuerdos de sus besos, a veces tiernos, otras apasionados; de sus manos estrechándola contra su cuerpo; el sabor dulce de su boca cuando se encontraba con la suya; su cálido aliento susurrándole palabras al oído…

_" Yo la quería... la quería tanto..."_ \- recordó las palabras de Hinamori al advertirle que no debía enamorarse de ella, que si algo ocurría, sería Soi la que con toda seguridad saldría mal parada. Y eso era lo que había sucedido, solo que mucho antes de lo previsto. _"Debí escucharte, Hinamori" _\- se lamentó sacudiendo la cabeza. Seguro que su amiga también la estaría buscando.

Se derrumbó de nuevo contra el árbol, acurrucada sobre sí misma entre espasmos y desconsolados gimoteos. Tras pasar un rato más inmersa en aquella espiral de tristeza, el agotamiento físico se unió de golpe con el emocional y entre los dos la obligaron a cerrar los ojos y a sumirse en un sueño intranquilo lleno de pesadillas y esperanzas rotas.

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada cuando el ministro Ukitake terminó de revisar el borrador sobre la reforma de la ley de bienes e inmuebles adquiridos. Actualmente se establecía un máximo de riquezas acumulables, ya fuesen objetos o tierras, el cual no debía sobrepasarse.

Ese decreto era, sin embargo, un caldo de cultivo para la corrupción y el tráfico de influencias en los altos cargos de la administración.

Se suponía que las tierras o los objetos de valor que un miembro de la alta burguesía o la baja nobleza poseyera de más, debían ser repartidas de manera justa y equitativa, teniendo en cuenta siempre las necesidades de otros ciudadanos. Claro que no siempre sucedía así, por no decir que rara vez.

Precisamente, dos semanas antes el Emperador había decidido abolir esta ley tan conflictiva, encargando a sus funcionarios la revisión de aquel edicto y evaluar lo posibles daños colaterales cuando finalmente se derogase.

El ministro había pasado la mañana, la tarde y parte de la noche enfrascado en aquella difícil y pesada tarea, ahora que su enfermedad parecía haberle concedido un descanso. No obstante, seguía dándole vueltas al porqué de tanta celeridad.

Claro que eliminando esa ley se terminaría con la corrupción, pero los ricos entonces se volverían todavía más ricos, en detrimento de la clase media, que tenía la esperanza de obtener algo de ayuda por parte de las familias más acaudalas del reino.

Ukitake avanzaba por las calles mal iluminadas desde el edificio ministerial hasta las puertas de su casa. Ya había despedido a sus ayudantes hacía un par de horas, pues no se sentía cómodo cargándolos con más trabajo del que les correspondía.

Ésa era una de las razones por las que era tan querido entre sus subordinados, además de sus buenos modales y su trato cordial a todos los que le rodeaban, sin hacer distinciones. Era un hombre de férreos principios e incuestionable moralidad que inspiraba lealtad y respeto tanto en amigos como en rivales. Y así sería también como lo recordarían siempre.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, sigo con vida. Tenía el mundo fanfiction muy abandonado, pero me gustaría realmente volver a retomarlo. Bueno, si alguien recuerda algo de esta historia, ojalá os tomárais un minutillo para expresar vuestros comentarios, críticas, ideas o sugerencias con respecto al capítulo o al devenir de la historia en general.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero volver a estar ahí muy pronto!**


End file.
